Quand deux destins sont inversées
by inukag9
Summary: C'est une crossover entre Sakura, InuYasha, Captain Tsubasa et Naruto. Surtout Naruto en faite à la fin. C'est l'histoire de 2 soeurs et d'un frère qui était considéré comme et puis ses deux soeurs se voilà, bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Sakura et Lionel se connaissent mais à chaque fois ils se disputent. Est-ce qu'ils vont améliorer leur relation?

La vie fait parfois des miracles

Salut ! Ne soyez pas trop dure, c'est le premier fanfic que j'écris. Il est très spécial. Sakura est bonne dans toute les matière même en math et se lève à l'heure le matin.

Quand j'écris en italique c'est quand une personne parle avec ses mains.

inukag

Nous sommes dans une petite ville au Japon, à Tomoéda.

Sakura a maintenant 16 ans. Elle fait partit d'une des famille les plus influençables et des plus respecté du Japon et de la Chine, la famille Kinomoto, ou plutôt le clan Kinomoto. Elle a perdu ses parents quand elle avait 4 ans. Il ne lui reste plus que son frère Thomas âgé de 21 ans qui s'occupe d'elle, lui et sa femme Samantha, mariés depuis 6 mois.

Sakura n'a pas une vie heureuse malgré les apparences mais garde tout de même sa joie de vivre. Elle a une insuffisance cardiaque et roule en fauteuil roulant. Elle est muette et a appris le langage des signes. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux châtains et de splendides yeux vert émeraude. Elle a de belle forme malgré tout et reste toujours à l'écoute des autres.

Elle est la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura et peut les invoquer sans son sceptre maintenant car elle les a en elle. Elle a auprès d'elle Kéro et Yué mais aussi Angélique et Alicia, ses deux nouvelles gardiennes qu'elle a crée accidentellement. Mais au plus grand bonheur de Yué et Kéro qui, eux ont trouvé le grand amour. Yué et Angélique ou plutôt Mathieu et Nathalia. Puis Kéro et Alicia. Tout comme Thomas, ils se sont mariés depuis peu.

Angélique était comme Yué mais en plus féminin et les cheveux rouge. Nathalia a les cheveux rouges ainsi que ses yeux de la même couleur.

Alicia était plutôt comme Kéro mais en rose et moins gourmand que celui-ci.

Comme Sakura utilise la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tous les membres du clan sont au courant (Thomas, Samantha, Tiffanie…) car malgré ses handicapes, elle est tout de même la chef, le leader du clan Kinomoto.

Sakura rentre des cours pour aller ensuite à l'hôpital, là où travaille Thomas comme médecin renommé malgré son peu d'expérience. En effet, il utilise les anciennes (herbes médicinales…) ainsi que les nouvelles technique (opérations…) pour guérir ses patients.

Femme: Bonjour mademoiselle, vous venez voir votre frère ?

Sakura: _Oui._

Femme:Patientez un instant je vous pris! (au téléphone) Monsieur Kinomoto, votre sœur est là.

Thomas: Bien, faite la entrer dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Femme: Bien monsieur. (à Sakura) Allez-y il vous attend.

Sakura:_ Merci._

Sakura s'approcha du bureau de son frère puis toqua.

Thomas: Entrez!

Sakura entra puis ferma la porte.

Thomas: Alors Gozilla, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

Sakura: _Je ne suis pas Gozilla. Je viens te prévenir que je retourne en Chine demain avec Tchii et Hideki._

Thomas: Ah oui, c'est vrai, les affaires. Mais pourquoi gardes-tu toujours avec toi Tchii et Hideki quand tu vas dans un autre pays ?

Sakura: _Tu sais très bien que j'ai crée ses ordis pour pas que tu t'inquiètes quand je quitte le Japon._

Thomas: Bon, quand tu rentreras en Chine, n'oublie pas que c'est pour les affaires et non pour t'amuser.

Sakura: _Je sais tout ça. Ce n'est pas la première foi. Je suis déjà allée en France, en Angleterre, en Allemagne, en…_

Thomas: C'est bon j'ai compris. T'es grande maintenant (en pensant) mais tu seras toujours MA petite sœur (à haute voix) de toute façon, il y aura la limousine, les garde du corps et le jet privé. Je suis rassuré. Allez, j'ai du boulot, au revoir petit monstre.

Sakura: _Je ne suis pas un petit monstre. Au revoir_

Et elle claqua la porte. En arrivant chez elle, elle rangea ses dernières affaires et se coucha.

Le lendemain à 8 h.

Tchii: Mademoiselle, il faut partir, vous êtes prêtes?

Sakura prit Kéro et Alicia qu'elle mit dans son sac puis descendit les escaliers. Toute la maison a été refaite pour Sakura (salle de bain, escalier…). Hideki prit les bagages puis ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les conduisit à l'aéroport.

Arrivé en Chine, ou plutôt à Hong-Kong.

Tchii: Nous revoilà à Hong-Kong mademoiselle.

Sakura: _Oui._

Hideki: La limousine vous attend.

Sakura: _Alors, allons-y._

Arrivé devant une immense demeure de style ancienne comme dans les films mais moderne à l'intérieur (électricité, chauffage…). Un parfait mélange des deux et deux à trois fois plus grande que la maison de Tiffanie.

Pendant que Sakura et ses deux ordis s'installèrent, leurs voisins s'agitèrent et c'était un clan redoutable aussi pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Yelan cria: Lionel, reviens ici.

Lionel froidement: J'ai du travail mère. Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos caprices.

Yelan soupira en voyant son fils partir pour une autre affaire pour le clan.

Yelan: Lionel, quand tu l'auras trouvé avec qu'elle, toi et tes priorités vont changé. Ton cœur fondra comme neige au soleil.

Le lendemain matin à 7h50.

Tchii: Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête pour votre première journée au lycée.

Sakura: _Oui, stresser mais oui._

Tchii et Hideki sourirent. Ils avaient tous les trois l'uniforme du lycée. Une chemise blanche à l'intérieur et une veste bleue marine avec le logo du lycée dessus. Un pantalon de la même couleur pour Hideki et pour les fille une jupe jusqu'au genou bleue marine.

En classe

Professeur: Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent du Japon. Vous pouvez entrer.

Sakura, Tchii et Hideki rentrèrent dans la classe sous des murmures. Pour les filles c'étaient plutôt « Vous avez vu ce garçon. Qu'il est mignon » se qui énerva Tchii et pour les garçon plutôt « Ces filles sont des canon » se qui énerva Hideki cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau gêné.

Professeur: Silence! Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, Tchii et Hideki Motosuwa.

Un jeune homme: Sakura Kinomoto. LA Sakura Kinomoto, leader du clan Kinomoto.

Tchii: Oui, c'est elle.

Puis les murmures reprirent.

Professeur: Silence! Allez- vous asseoir euh… Mademoiselle Kinomoto à côté de monsieur Li et vous deux derrières eux.

Pendant que Tchii poussait Sakura jusqu'à sa place. Lionel et Sakura se regardèrent froidement. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient voisins mais aussi rivaux. Pour les affaires, pour la magie, pour l'école, tout quoi. Ils se connaissaient depuis 12 ans déjà.

Les cours se passèrent sans aucun problème jusqu'à midi.

Sakura: _On va pouvoir souffler._

Tchii et Hideki: Oui.

Une fille vint à leur rencontre ou plutôt à celle d'Hideki, se qui énerva Tchii pendant que Sakura riait doucement.

La fille se pencha sur Hideki et lui faisait les yeux doux: Bonjour, si tu veux, tu peux m'inviter à boire un café après les cours.

Hideki: Désolé, je suis marié.

La fille était rouge de colère et vexé s'en alla en lançant: De toute façon, tu n'es pas aussi mignon que les Li.

Une fois partit nos trois amis éclatèrent de rire, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Lionel Li et Anthony Hiiragizawa Li.

Anthony: Bonjour chère Sakura.

Sakura les yeux froids et Tchii prit la parole: Bonjour.

Anthony: Je voudrais te demander la permission de sortir avec Tiffanie.

Tchii: Hors de question.

Lionel: On ne t'a pas parlé à toi.

Tchii: Je parle à la place de ma maîtresse, vu que vous ne parler pas le langage des signes.

Anthony: Elle a raison Lionel.

Lionel: Grrrr.

Anthony se tournant vers Sakura: Pourquoi? J'aime Tiffanie de tout mon cœur et puis Samantha a bien épousée Thomas.

Tchii: Ta gardienne reste ta gardienne mais elle fait partit de notre clan maintenant.

Anthony: Je sais et on avait passer un accord. Mais… Je peux en re…

Lionel: Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau Anthony.

Hideki: Comment ça notre niveau? Notre maîtresse est comme ça depuis l'accident, il y a 12 ans. Et dire que vous n'avez même pas bouger le petit doigt pour…

Sakura: _Arrête Hideki, ça ne sert à rien. Retournons en cours, ça va sonner dans quelque instant._

Tchii et Hideki: Bien mademoiselle.

Et ils laissèrent les deux Li planté là par se départ si soudain. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Un mois plus tard, un samedi matin à 7h, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des Kinomoto puis Hideki vint ouvrir la porte.

Hideki surpris: Toi!

Anthony: Oui. Je voudrai parler avec Sakura s'il te plaît.

Hideki: …

Anthony: S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Hideki par télépathie: Tchii, dis à mademoiselle que monsieur Hiiragizawa veut reprendre la discussion d'il y a un mois.

Tchii par télépathie: J'y vais.

Hideki à Anthony: Attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Tchii par télépathie: Elle est d'accord.

Hideki à Anthony: Rentre!

Anthony: Merci.

Hideki conduit Anthony à un salon où Sakura l'attendait.

Anthony: Bonjour Sakura. Je voudrai reprendre la discussion d'il y a un mois.

Tchii: Bonjour. Commence!

Anthony: On peut refaire un accord. Je peux tout sacrifier pour être avec Tiffanie.

Tchii d'un ton sarcastique: Ah oui, tout c'est ça. Même ton clan?

Anthony: Mon clan?

Tchii: Oui, ton clan. Tu comprend, autrefois toi et ton cousin n'avaient même pas essayer de nous aider à battre Ryanmos et par deux fois. Notre maîtresse a d'abord perdu l'usage de ses jambes à 4 ans. Puis à 8 ans elle a perdu la parole. En plus elle est restée dans la coma à deux reprise plusieurs mois et toi Clow que faisait-tu?

Anthony: Je ne suis pas Clow.

Tchii commença à s'énerver: Oui, tu es sa réincarnation ainsi que Dominique.

Anthony: Dominique?

Tchii: Oui, son père.

Anthony baissa la tête: Désolé, je ne savais pas.

Tchii: Désolé, toujours désolé. As-tu pris ta décision?

Anthony déterminé: Oui, je vais quitter mon clan pou…

Lionel: Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.

Tchii: Que fais-tu ici et comment es-tu entré?

Lionel: Je pense que celui que je viens d'assommer va te répondre.

Tchii paniqua: Hideki!

Elle se retourna voir Sakura qui hocha la tête puis partit en courant voir Hideki.

Anthony: Que fais-tu ici?

Lionel: Et toi? Tu vas quitter le clan Li juste pour une femme?

Anthony cria presque: Pas n'importe qu'elle femme. LA femme de ma vie. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Tiffanie. Elle est toute ma vie. Je l'aime, tu comprends, je l'aime.

Tiffanie d'une voix douce: Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony.

Anthony surpris: Tiffanie?

Tiffanie sauta dans les bras d'Anthony puis l'embrassa.

Anthony bégaya: Mais…

Tiffanie: Sakura voulait voir si tu tenais vraiment à moi. Ce que tu viens de dire ma beaucoup touchée.

Anthony: Alors on a le droit?

Tiffanie se tournant vers Sakura: Sakura?

Sakura descendit puis s'approcha d'eux.

Sakura: _Tu as réussi Anthony, bravo. Tu as réussi le test. Tiffanie avait raison._

Anthony????

Tiffanie: On a l'autorisation.

Anthony: C'est vrai, et l'accord?

Tiffanie: Ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était pour voir qui comptait le plus pour toi. Moi ou ton clan?

Anthony en l'embrassant: C'est toi bien sûr.

Sakura et Lionel: _Beurk._

Lionel en tirant son cousin: Allez, on rentre.

Anthony en embrassant Tiffanie: Au revoir.

Tiffanie: Au revoir.

Quelques mois plus tard, les vacances de Noël approché, Anthony et Tiffanie filèrent le parfait amour et Sakura ou plutôt Tchii et Lionel se disputait à chaque rencontre. Mais leurs rapports avaient changé. Ils ne se disputaient pas pour un rien et ils arrivaient presque à parler sans se disputer pendant un quart d'heure. Lionel était moins froid avec Sakura.

Tiffanie et Anthony étaient tellement souvent ensemble que les clan Li et Kinomoto vont unir leur habitat en un seule, ils ont commencé et presque terminé les travaux.

Sakura: _J'espère que Lionel ne va pas m'embêter trop souvent._

Tiffanie qui poussée Sakura: Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas et puis je te remercie de faire tout ça pour moi et Anthony.

Sakura: _De rien, au fait où sont Tchii et Hideki? Je ne les ai pas vu depuis ce matin._

Tiffanie: Tu verras, il y aura une surprise pour toi.

Sakura: _Quoi comme surprise?_

Tiffanie: Tu verras.

Sakura soupira: _J'espère qu'elle sera belle ta surprise._

Tiffanie: Ce n'est pas ma surprise mais celle de Lionel.

Sakura: _Lionel?_

Tiffanie: Oui, pour sceller une amitié avec toi.

Et elle discutèrent jusqu'au dîner.

Dans la salle à manger des Kinomoto.

Yelan: Vous avez une très belle maison mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Sakura: _Merci._

Yelan: De rien.

Lionel: Mère, depuis quand comprenait vous se langage.

Yelan: Depuis 12 ans. (se tournant vers Sakura) Mademoiselle…

Sakura: _Appelez-moi Sakura s'il vous plaît._

Yelan: Si vous m'appeliez Yelan.

Sakura: _D'accord._

Yelan: Sakura, vu que Tiffanie et Anthony s'entendent si bien ensemble, que diriez-vous d'organiser un mariage.

Sakura: _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mais…_

Yelan: Mais…

Sakura: _Ce mariage ne fera rien entre moi et…_

Yelan: Absolument rien.

Sakura: _Alors demandions au concerné._

Yelan: Tout à fait d'accord. (se tournant vers Tiffanie et Anthony) Dites-moi, que diriez-vous de vous marier?

Anthony et Tiffanie rouge comme des tomates: Euh…

Sakura: _Laissons leur le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous ne sommes pas pressé._

Yelan: Vous avez encore raison. Au faite où en êtes vous avec votre fiancé?

Lionel parut soudain très intéressé par la discussion et Sakura sourit.

Sakura: _Plutôt bien enfin… les disputes commencent à être lassante à la longue._

Yelan: Je vous comprends.

Voix: Alors petit monstre, comme ça tu t'intéresse à ton fiancé maintenant.

Sakura leva les yeux: _Thomas! Samantha! Mathieu! Nathalia!_

Thomas: Eh oui, tu ne t'y attendez pas, hein? Remercie le morveux. Alors vous unissez les deux maisons?

Yelan en désignant Anthony et Tiffanie: Oui, pour les deux tourtereaux ici présent.

Thomas: Ah d'accord.

Mathieu et Thomas s'approchèrent d'Anthony et Tiffanie puis chuchota d'une voix froide à glacer le sang: Si vous faite pleurer les filles, ça va mal aller pour vous. Compris?

Anthony et Lionel avec une goutte derrière la tête: Oui.

Thomas chuchota: Bien. (à voix haute) Bon, si on commençait à dîner.

Tout le monde: Oui.

Arrivé au printemps Sakura dut partir en France pour des affaires.

Tout le monde regardèrent la télé pour voir un événement exceptionnel.

« Présentateur: Et oui cher téléspectateur la Déesse est sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Elle esquive les joueurs…tacle…tire et…MARQUE! Quel plaisir de la voir jouer au football. Elle nous a fait une belle démonstration contre les hommes. Allons la voir de plus près. Bonjour Déesse, comment vous sentez vous?

Déesse essoufflé: Bien…je n'avais…pas bougé…autant…depuis…longtemps.

Présentateur: Oui. Juste une faveur s'il vous plaît pour nos téléspectateurs. Pouvons nous vois votre visage?

C'est vrai, la Déesse avait toujours un masque et portait un costume comme dans sailormoon de couleur vert émeraude.

Déesse: Non, je suis désolé.

Présentateur: Ce n'est pas grave. Nous tenterons notre chance une prochaine fois. Au revoir.

Déesse: Au revoir. »

Tiffanie: Je me demande qui est-elle?

Tout le monde: Oui.

Ils ont changé de chaîne pour regarder un autre événement.

« Présentateur: Nous voici au championnat du monde d'art martiaux. Nos deux finaliste sont la Déesse qui je vous le rappelle était sur le stade de football et le Dragon d'Or. Prêt! Allez-y.

La Déesse était très agile et évitait tout les coup facilement alors que le Dragon d'Or, lui, fatigué à vu d'œil. En voyant une ouverture, la Déesse donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

Présentateur: Et la championne de ce tournois et sans surprise. La Déesse remporte le titre de championne du monde pour la 4éme fois consécutives. »

Lionel en fermant la télé: Elle est partout où quoi?

Tiffanie: C'est vrai, c'est une véritable championne en sport.

Thomas: Oui, mais comment fait-elle pour supporter tout ça?

Tout le monde????

Thomas: Bah oui. Je vous rappelle que c'est du direct. Elle fait un match de football puis des combats. Elle devrait être épuisée.

Anthony: Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Elle utilise peut-être la magie, quand dites-vous?

Tout le monde: Tu as sans doute raison.

1 mois plus tard, Sakura était revenu mais repartit en été pour une autre affaire.

Ils (Anthony, Lionel…) regardèrent la télé.

« Présentateur: Et la Déesse remporte la victoire, quelle spectacle merveilleux cher téléspectateur… »

Lionel: Grrrr. Elle est vraiment partout.

Anthony: Oui, et comme par hasard Sakura n'est pas là.

Tiffanie: Oui, mais tu oublis que Sakura ne peut pas marcher et parler aussi.

Anthony en l'embrassant: Oui, tu as raison.

Vers le début du mois d'août, Sakura était revenu en Chine. Ce soir là, Sakura et Lionel allèrent ensemble à un gala. Ils ont été invités tous les deux.

A 20h, Sakura attendait Lionel car il devait venir la chercher. A présent Lionel et Sakura étaient amis. Lionel cacher de plus en plus mal ses sentiments pour Sakura. Il rougissait quand elle lui parlait.

Toc toc. Lionel entra.

Sakura: _Je suis prête, comment tu me trouves?_

Lionel balbutia et rougit: Ma…ma…magnifique.

Sakura avait une robe verte comme ses yeux qui d'ailleurs les mettaient en valeur. La robe lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et avait des bretelles.

Sakura li sourit et Lionel rougissait de plus belle. Lionel avait appris le langage des signes pour la comprendre.

Arrivé à la soirée de gala.

Voix Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto et monsieur Lionel Li.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour les voir arrivé ensemble car tout le monde connaissait leur rivalité en tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur discussion.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes allèrent voir Sakura. Ils avaient environ le même age que Sakura et Lionel.

Nicolas: Salut Sakura…

Fabien: Tu es très en beauté ce soir…

Julien: Et tes magnifiques yeux vert sont…

Lionel: Laissez-la tranquille!

Nicolas: T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça?

Sakura voyant que la situation allait se terminer en une bagarre.

Sakura à toute vitesse: _C'est mon fiancé._

Les 4 garçon en même temps et surpris: FIANCE?

Lionel gêné: Euh…oui, fiancé.

Fabien: Allez les gars, on s'en va, elle est prise.

Les 2 autres: D'accord.

Lionel une fois que les garçons soit partit: Pourquoi fiancé.

Sakura: _Juste comme ça._

Lionel déçu: Ah!

Sakura en se rattrapant: _Mais…si c'était vrai je sera certainement très heureuse._

Lionel rougit: Euh…moi aussi.

Puis ils parlèrent toute la soirée. Vers minuit, les fenêtres éclatèrent et 3 démons font leur apparition.

Pendant la panique général Sakura utilisa sa magie pour protéger tous les invités ainsi que Lionel.

Nicolas: Bon, faisons notre boulot les gars.

Voix: Pas si vite.

Les 3 démons paniqués: Déesse.

La Déesse envoya 3 flèches dans le cœur des démons qui meurent sur le coup.

Déesse: Vous allez bien.

Lionel: Oui, nous allons bien.

Déesse: Bien, faite attention la prochaine foi, je ne serai peut-être pas là.

Lionel: Juste une question.

Déesse: Laquelle?

C'est vous qui passait à la télé, n'est-ce pas?

Déesse: Oui

Puis elle s'en alla.

Lionel: Tu vas bien?

Sakura: _Oui._

Quand ils rentèrent chez eux, ils racontèrent leur mésaventure puis allèrent se coucher.

Une semaine plus tard, Lionel était devant le lac du jardin de la maison et admiré les étoiles.

Lionel chuchota: Sakura…

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lionel. Il se retourna et devint en un temps record rouge vif.

Sakura: _Q'est-ce que tu as?_

Lionel pris son courage à deux mains: Euh… Sakura… je voulais te dire que… je… enfin depuis… que l'on se connaît… je… je… (rapidement) je t'aime, voilà maintenant tu le sais.

Sakura pleura presque puis sauta de son fauteuil dans les bras de Lionel qui la rattrapa.

Lionel: Ca veut dire que c'est réciproque?

Pour simple réponse Sakura l'embrassa passionnément puis Lionel approfondit se tout premier baiser qui leur semblait durer une éternité.

Le lendemain matin, le nouveau couple Sakura/Lionel annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle.

Yelan: Alors mon fils, es-tu heureux à présent?

Lionel: Oui mère.

Yelan: Mais que fait tu de ta fiancé?

Lionel: …

Yelan: Je vais justement te la présenter.

Lionel: Mais…

Yelan: Je pense que tu connais déjà Sakura.

Lionel surpris: SAKURA!

Yelan: Oui, nous attendions que tu lui ouvres ton cœur pour annoncer cette nouvelle.

Lionel le sourire au lèvre: Alors c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Tout le monde sourire puis chacun retournèrent à leur occupation. C'est-à-dire que les couples passèrent la majorité du temps à s'embrasser.

Les mois passèrent et nous sommes en France, sur le terrain de football. Le match entre les chefs d'entreprise et la Déesse.

Lionel, Anthony etc. essayait de la battre mais sans succès. Ils avaient perdu. A la fin du match, sous le coup de la colère, Lionel tira de toute ses force sur la Déesse. Elle ne bougea pas. La balle passa juste à coté de sa tête et son masque tomba.

Le public en avait le souffle couper. Ils allaient enfin découvrir qui était derrière se masque. La Déesse se retourna et à la surprise général.

Lionel et tout ceux qui la connaissaient: SAKURA!

Sakura en sortant du terrain: On en reparlera plus tard.

De retour en Chine.

Lionel en tournant en rond et en colère: Comment as-tu pu nous mentir comme ça?

Anthony calme: Et pourquoi surtout?

Sakura soupira et baissa les yeux: Quand j'avais 4 ans, j'ai vraiment perdu l'usage de mes jambes mais je les ai retrouver quelques mois après. Et puis quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas totalement tué le démon, j'ai décidé de garder le silence sur ce sujet. A 8 ans j'avais toujours cette insuffisance cardiaque alors j'ai commencé à faire toute sorte de sport et à souffrir en silence.

Tiffanie: Mais… souffrir de quoi?

Sakura: Je croyais que mon amour pour Lionel était à sens unique.

Lionel en précisant bien: Croyait.

Sakura: Oui, croyais.

Thomas: Je comprends mieux. Les affaires dans les pays étranger étaient le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner.

Sakura: Oui.

Lionel: Je te pardonne si (en mettant un genou à terre et sort une petite boite rouge avec une bague dedans) tu veux bien me donner ta main.

Sakura ému: Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Lionel passa la bague au doigt de Sakura et l'embrassa pendant que les autres s'en allèrent.

Anthony et Tiffanie seuls.

Anthony un genou à terre et une petite boite rouge avec une bague dedans: Tiffanie, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Tiffanie les larmes au yeux: Oui.

Anthony passa la bague au doigt de Tiffanie et l'embrassa.

A 18 ans, nos jeunes amis se marièrent en même temps et unissent les 2 clans désormais appelés Kinomoto Li.

Plus tard, ils eurent chacun un fils et une fille.

Pour Sakura et Lionel c'était Léo et Sarah. Et pour Anthony et Tiffanie c'était Antoine et Tania.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Envoyer moi vos commentaires


	2. Chapter 2

La vie fait parfois des miracles 2

L'histoire se passe entre les fiançailles et le mariage de Sakura/Lionel et Tiffanie/Antony pour savoir se qui se passe entre ce moment. (c'est pour délirer)

Le lendemain des fiançailles une jeune fille s'avança vers le clan Li et KINOMOTO qui avait fusionné leur maison. Cette fille était mince, très belle avec des forme où il faut, et des lunettes des vue. Elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bridées couleur chocolat. Elle avait un haut rose et un pantalon noir avec plein de poche dessus. Elle avait une casquette et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Jeune fille étonné: Waouh! Il est encore plus grand que la dernière fois. Mais… Depuis quand les Li et les KINOMOTO fusionnent leur habitat ?

A l'intérieur de ce château

Sakura: Et il m'a demander en mariage.

Tiffanie: … Et voilà comment il me la dit…

Voilà vous avez compris elle raconte leur vie.

Pierre (on se rappel le majordome): M. Li, il y a une jeune fille qui voudrait vous voir.

Lionel: Moi? Pourquoi?

Il regarda les autre qui était tout aussi surpris quand…

Jeune fille qui lui saute dans les bras: Lionel! Tu m'as manqué!

Lionel surpris: Euh… Mademoiselle, on se connaît?... (en voyant Sakura) Sakura c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Sakura avec son poing: Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour la lâcher, imbécile.

Jeune fille déçu: Tu ne te souviens plus de moi Lionel? Toi qui m'a promis un amour éternel. (larme à l'œil). (à Sakura) Toi par contre tu ne traître pas Lionel d'imbécile OK. Y a que moi qui peux.

Elle enlève sa casquette.

Anthony surpris: Mei mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi. Je croyais que tu étais en Allemagne.

Mei: Bah ? j'ai séché les cours et je suis venue en Chine pour voir mes cousin préféré (en criant) QUI NE M'ON PAS PREVENU QU'ILS ETAIENT FIANCEE. MAIS JE SUIS QUOI MOI? ON AVAIT DIT LES MEILLEURS AMIS DU MONDE ET ON NE ME PREVIENS PAS, C'EST QUOI CA?

Lionel et Anthony qui avait peur: Excuse-nous s'il te plaît Mei.

Mei légèrement calmé: Non mais les gars, vous avait pensé à moi à l'autre bout de la planète?

Lionel: Excuse Mei, mais tu sais on est fiancé que depuis hier et…

Mei en criant: QUOI? HIER ET VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS PENSER A M'APPELER JUSTE APRES?

Anthony: Mei… Tu sais… on était tellement heureux hier qu'on a oublié…

Mei air théâtral: Quoi? Oublié jusqu'à mon simple existence juste pour des fiançailles. (des larmes) Je me sens si seule…

Lionel en la prenant dans ses bras rejoint par Anthony: Pleurs pas allé…J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Anthony: Ouais moi aussi.

Quand soudain ils entendirent des toussotements derrière.

Sakura: Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais c'est qui ce truc?

Mei sorti des bras des garçons: Le truc comme tu dis a un nom et puis j'étais la fiancée de…

Lionel: Euh… Sakura, les autres (très sympa '), je vous présente Meimei Lan Li notre cousine à Anthony et moi.

Sakura: Oh… alors ce… (cherche une qualification) euh… machin est ta cousine.

Tiffanie: Sakura tu y vas un peu fort là.

Sakura: Tu trouves?

Mei énervé retenu par les garçons qui voulait frapper Sakura: Lâchez-moi les garçons! Je vais lui faire ça peau à cette pimbêche. Mon ex-fiancée de Lionel, je ne permettrai pas qu'on m'insulte comme ça.

Sakura étonné: Quoi? Pimbêche? Mais tu t'es vu?

Yelan: Eh bien c'est animé ici. Bonjour Mei.

Mei totalement calmé: Bonjour ma tante.

Après ces retrouvailles…chaleureuses tout les monde alla se coucher.

3h du matin

Sakura en se réveillant: Cette fille est l'ex-fiancé de Lionel!

La pauvre, elle est longue à la détente

Lionel en se réveillant aussi: Elle a dit à Sakura on était fiancé. Je suis mal barré demain.

Lui aussi est lent à la détente. ' Mon dieu…

Le lendemain

Mei s'entraîne aux arts martiaux depuis 6h du matin.

Thomas: Hé, Meimei, je voudrais te parler.

Mei: Oui?

Thomas: C'est vrai ce que tu as dit hier? Que tu étais l'ex-fiancée de Lionel?

Mei: Bah dit donc t'es lent à la détente mon vieux (Thomas avec une veine sur la tête) Oui c'est vrai et alors?

Thomas: Tu devrai te cacher car si Sakura s'en rend compte tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure.

Mei: C'est elle ou moi?

Thomas: Quoi?

Mei: J'ai dis…

Sakura: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Thomas: Trop tard!

Tout le monde ayant entendu Sakura allèrent dans l'arrière cours où se trouvait Mei, Sakura et Thomas.

Lionel: Saki, calme-toi.

Sakura ne faisant pas attention à Lionel (le pauvre): Je vais te réduire en charpie vielle bique.

Mei: Quoi? Vielle bique toi-même. Allez! Bat-toi si t'es une femme!

Sakura: Ok

Et les deux furies se lancèrent des éclairs par les yeux.

Sakura attaqua en première mais Mei esquiva. Pendant ce temps, ils ne remarquèrent que deux silhouettes s'approchent d'eux. On aurait dit deux… chat?

Chat 1: Et Mei prend l'avantage….

Chat 2: Mais son adversaire égalise…

Chat 1: On était pas sensé se la fermer…

Chat 2: Oui, elle va nous mettre en charpie…

Tout les autres regardèrent les deux chat qui parler. Ces deux chats sont comme dans sailormoon. Un bleu et un blanc avec un croissant de lune sur la tête.

Mei: Luna! Artémis! Vous êtes enfin arrivé!

Luna et Artémis lui sautèrent dans les bras de leur maîtresse.

Après ces deuxièmes retrouvailles, ils allèrent dans le salon pour s'expliquer.

Lionel: Depuis quand ces chats parlent?

Mei: Ils parlent depuis toujours pourquoi?

Anthony: Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit?

Mei: Mais si je vous l'ai dis mais vous étiez occupés avec le soi-disant clan ennemi entrain de battre un certain démon.

Sakura: Excuse-moi mais ils ne m'ont pas aidée à ce que je sache.

Tiffanie: Et puis, ma pauvre Sakura n'est pas sortit indemne de ce combat.

Mei: Tu parles! Si Lionel et Anthony n'avaient pas été là, Sakura serait déjà morte au premier affrontement.

Tout le monde du côté KINOMOTO: Quoi?

Mei innocemment: Bah, oui vous saviez pas.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

Mei innocemment: Ah! Bah, autant pour moi alors.

Lionel: Chut!

Mei: Quoi Lionel? Pourquoi chut?

Lionel exaspéré de l'attitude de sa cousine se frappe le front avec sa main: Laisse tomber!

Mei: Mes cousins adorer ont retenu une grande partie des soldats qui devait vous attaquer pendant que moi je filmer tout.

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse sauf Tiffanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tiffanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est vrai? Tu peux me faire une copie de cette cassette?

Mei: Bien sûr! Attend!(sorti de je ne sais où) Tiens, Ils y a tout les monde dedans. J'étais sur le dos de Luna.

Tout le monde tomba de nouveau à la renverse sauf Tiffanie puis ils visionnèrent cette fameuse cassette.

Lionel et Anthony en train de se battre, Sakura contre Ryanmos, les gardiens à l'arrière à massacrer quelques démons, Tiffanie qui pleuré la perte de son nouveau caméscope, Thomas qui essayer de guérir son père (c'est son pouvoir).

A la fin, Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Lionel et l'embrassa suivit de Tiffanie qui faisait de même avec Anthony.

Sakura et Tiffanie: Je t'aime. Désolé de t'avoir mal jugé au début.

Et c'est repartit pour une autre embrassade.

Mei en tirant la langue: Beurk!

Plus tard, Lionel alla voir Mei dans sa chambre en prenant soin de prévenir Sakura avant pour pas faire d'histoire comme le matin même.

Lionel en ouvrant la porte: Je peux entrer?

Mei morose: T'es déjà entrer alors pourquoi tu demandes?

Lionel en la voyant, il ferma la pote et s'approcha du lit ou était allongé sa cousine.

Lionel: Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Mei: Rien.

Lionel: Allez! Assis-toi!

Elle exécuta avec paresse.

Lionel: Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Mei: Rien.

Lionel: Ne mens pas, je te connais par cœur.

Mei éclata en sanglot: Il m'a laisser tomber pour une pimbêche!

Lionel la pris dans ses bras: Qui? Tyler? Ton petit ami?

Mei en larme: Oui, il m'a laissé pour une fille qui a de gros obus sur la poitrine. Cette catin lui a même pris sa virginité! Ouin!

Lionel essayant de la consoler: Tu sais, il n'était pas assez bien pour toi.

Mei: Mais c'était mon premier amour…

Lionel: Allez! Oublie-le! Il ne te mérite pas.

Mei: J'essaye mais c'est dur. Tu peux pas demander à Sakura de me l'effacer de la mémoire?

Lionel: Je pourrai si je voulais mais je le ferai pas.

Mei: Pourquoi? Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir?

Lionel: Non, ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça.

Mei: Alors pourquoi?

Voix: C'est parce qu'il veut que tu cicatrise toute seule cette blessure.

Mei et Lionel levèrent la tête et virent Anthony.

Mei: Hein?

Anthony: Tu veux accéder à la facilité en effaçant ta mémoire mais que fera tu si tu n'apprend pas à le faire toi-même?

Mei: C'est bon… J'ai compris. Merci de m'avoir réconforté les garçons.

Anthony et Lionel: De rien.

Mei: Mais comment vous avez su que j'allai pas bien.

Lionel en regardant Anthony: Eh ben…

Anthony: Tu as fais exprès de dire à Sakura que tu étais l'ex-fiancé de Lionel.

Mei: …

Anthony: Tu as fais le petit déjeuner alors que tu n'aime pas t'en que ça de le faire.

Mei: …

Anthony: Tu…

Mei: C'est bon, j'ai compris.

3 mois plus tard Mei sort avec un garçon qui s'appelle Taichi et c'est la première rencontre entre son nouveau petit ami et ses cousins.

Mei: Tout le monde, je vous présente Taichi… mon… petit ami…

Lionel le regard froid: Depuis combien de temps?

Taichi: Euh… (en chuchotant à Mei) c'est normal qu'il est comme ça?

Mei idem: Oui.

Anthony tout sourire en lui serrant la main: Bonjour!

Taichi se crispa: Bon…bonjour!

Mei en chuchotant à Taichi: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il te sert la main un peu trop fort?

Taichi crispé en chuchotant: Ou…oui

Mei normalement: Anthony, lâche-lui la main.

Anthony innocemment et en lâchant la main: Je lui disais juste bonjour.

Taichi regarda sa main broyée.

Lionel à Taichi toujours froidement: Tu lui fais du mal et je te règle ton cas comme avec Tyler.

Flash back

Lionel est en Allemagne à la rencontre de Tyler.

Lionel d'une voix effrayante: Tyler j'ai à te parler.

Tyler en se retournant: Oui (se rendant compte que s'était Lionel) Ah…ah… Lionel… Je…

Lionel bouscula la fille au gros obus brutalement: J'ai dit que j'ai à te parler.

Tyler: T'es fous. T'a envoyer baladé Charlene.

Lionel: Charlene, c'est ça? Je voudrai bien lui découper ses obus mais j'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Charlene: Quoi? Mais il est malade ton copain. C'est fini entre nous. Adieu.

Tyler: Attend Charlene!

Lionel: Bien maintenant qu'on est seule je vais régler ton compte.

Tyler: Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait.

Lionel: C'est ça! Et ma cousine alors?

Tyler: Attend, si je l'aime plus je l'aime plus.

Lionel: Tu dépasses les bornes.

Lionel lui fracasse la gueule.

Et voilà comment Lionel a démolie la gueule de Tyler, le gros porc de service.

Fin du flash back

Taichi: Je vous jure que j'aime Mei de tout mon cœur.

Mei étonnée: Tu viens de dire quoi?

Taichi se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire: Je… je…

Mei: Moi aussi je t'aime Taichi.

Et Mei l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Lionel: Elle ne m'a même pas écouté celle-là.

Anthony: Allez! S'il lui fait du mal, se sera à mon tour de casser la gueule.

Sakura et Tiffanie: On vous savait pas si violent.

Thomas: Hé! Mon je l'ai comprend car si on fait du mal à Sakura ou Tiffanie je lui arrache la tête.

Samantha: Et moi?

Thomas: Toi? Personne te fera du mal car tu es avec moi.

Samantha: Oh Thomas.

Et ils s'embrassèrent eux aussi.

Alicia: Dit mon Kéro, si quelqu'un me fait du mal, tu feras quoi?

Kéro: C'est évidant, non? Je lui ferai ça et ça et puis ça.

Et Kéro fait des gestes des coups qu'il donnera à celui qui fera du mal à ça chéri.

Maintenant que tout le monde est lancé tout le monde émis des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues.

Quand Stéphanie arriva dans la pièce avec les larmes au yeux.

Stéphanie: Il m'a laissé tombé.

Lionel: Je vais lui régler son compte.

Anthony: Non, c'est à mon tour.

Lionel: Non, tu sais pas frapper.

Bref ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui va aller arranger le portrait de l'ex de Stéphanie.

Mei: J'y vais Stéph, il habite où.

Mei alla à l'adresse indiquée et toqua

L'ex (pas envie de chercher un prénom): Oui?

Mei: Tu es bien l'ex de Stéphanie Li.

L'ex: Oui et je suis pris mais ça peut s'arrangé (en la regardant de haut en bas)

Mei tout sourire: Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Mais pour… ça (en donnant un coup dans les partit génital du mec) et… ça (un uppercut) puis… ça (coup de coude sur le torse) eeeeeeeet… ça (lui faire bouffer ce que Stéphanie lui à donner pour lui rendre: un collier et pas des plus léger)

Au même moment Sakura use de ses pouvoirs pour voir ce que faisait Mei.

Sakura: Bah dit donc, elle y va pas de main morte ta cousine.

Lionel: Je savais qu'elle était violente mais là…

Anthony: Elle m'épate…

Quelque instant plus tard

Mei: Je suis de retour.

Lionel: Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé y aller…

Anthony: Non, me laisser y aller…

Mei: Et voilà qu'il se dispute encore…

Stéphanie: T'as étais splendide Mei.

Tiffanie: Et j'ai tout filmé.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse par ce que venais de dire Tiffanie. Et tout le monde éclata de rire suivit de Taichi qui embrassa Mei en cachette.

Lionel: Lâche ma cousine immédiatement!

Mei en tirant la langue: Allez viens Taichi!

Ils se mirent à courir suivit d'un Lionel enrageait.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

lulu342: merci pour ton com, tu es la première à en envoyer un

Déclaration

Nous nous trouvons 4 ans plus tard après la mort de Naraku. Kagome a 19 ans désormais et par miracle a réussi ses études malgré ses nombreuses «maladie». Elle commence ses études de médecine et retourne à l'ère Sengoku de temps à autre. Sango et Miroku se sont mariés depuis la mort de Naraku. Shippo lui garde le village de Kaede. Inu-Yasha a utilisé la perle pour devenir un humain et habite désormais chez Kagome. Tout deux sont heureux mais n'ont pas encore déclaré leur flamme pour autant. Inu-Yasha repousse tous les prétendants de Kagome qui en est très heureuse car ils devenaient un peu trop collants.

Le week-end commença enfin, Kagome et Inu-Yasha décide de rendre une petite visite à Sango, Miroku et Shippo. Ils sautèrent dans le puit et se retrouvèrent dans l'ère Sengoku. Ils arrivèrent au village où Shippo sauta dans les bras de Kagome.

Shippo: KAGOME ! Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Kagome: Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Shippo.

Shippo: Salut Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Salut Shippo! T'es pas plus grand que la dernière fois à se que je vois.

Shippo descend des bras de Kagome qui avait des éclairs dans les yeux en fixa Inu-Yasha qui faisait de même: Grrrr! QUOI? Tu veux dire que je suis petit! Et toi…

Sango: Eh bien c'est très animé ici.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Shippo en même temps: Sango! Miroku!

Sango et Miroku: Salut!

Inu-Yasha étonné: Tiens t'as grossi Sango.

Sango en le frappant sur la tête: Imbécile, je suis enceinte, t'as compris.

Inu-Yasha en se massant le tête: Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de frapper si fort.

Kagome étonné:T'es enceinte! Mais c'est génial! Depuis combien de temps?

Sango un peu gêné: Depuis environ 5 mois maintenant.

Miroku en caressant le ventre de sa femme: Oui et tu dois te ménager ma chérie.

Sango en l'embrassant sur les lèvres: Oui, tu as raison.

Shippo: Et se sera un garçon ou une fille?

Sango: On ne le sait pas, il faut encore attendre 4 mois avant de le savoir.

Shippo complètement perdu: Pourquoi 4 mois?

Inu-Yasha en le frappant sur la tête: Imbécile, le bébé va naître dans 4 mois c'est pour ça. (se tournant vers Kagome) C'est ça, hein?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse à la réflexion d'Inu-Yasha.

Kagome une goutte derrière la tête: Oui c'est ça.

Inu-Yasha avec un air triomphant: Ah! Tu vois que j'avais raison.

Shippo en le contredisant: Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas sûr de ta réponse alors ça compte pas.

Inu-Yasha en ripostant: Et alors, j'avais quand même raison.

Et ils se disputèrent encore longtemps. Miroku réussit à les séparés non sans mal et décida de lui parler en privé et Sango fit de même avec Kagome.

Du coté d'Inu-Yasha et de Miroku

Miroku curieux: Alors! Tu lui as dis ?

Inu-Yasha rougissant un peu, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait: De quoi tu parles?

Miroku: Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, est-ce que tu as dis à Kagome que tu l'aimais?

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate, regardant ses pied et jouant avec ses doigts: Euh... enfin... je… non…pas encore… je n'est pas encore trouvé le moment pour lui dire… tu comprend… elle a encore ses études… je veux pas la perturber… elle a beaucoup d'examen… et euh…

Miroku en lui coupant la parole: Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Ca ne prend pas avec moi. Tu as simplement peur qu'elle te rejette, c'est tout. Allez! Avoue!

Inu-Yasha vaincu: C'est bon, j'avoue. Oui j'ai peur de lui dire et alors!

Miroku en criant: ET ALORS! ALORS SI TU LUI DIS PAS, ELLE VA PARTIR AVEC UN AUTRE. COMME KOGA PAR EXEMPLE.

Inu-Yasha en criant à son tour: KOGA? JAMAIS IL N'AURA KAGOME. CE LOUP INCAPABLE NE L'AURA JAMAIS.

Voix en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête d'Inu-Yasha: C'est ce que l'on verra minable.

Inu-Yasha en se retournant et en criant: KOGA! Tu m'espionnes maintenant espèce de loup galeux.

Koga indigné: Moi! Espionner un incapable comme toi! Jamais! Et sache que Kagome est ma femme alors va t'en.

Inu-Yasha: Quoi? Ta femme? Jamais elle n'épousera un loup comme toi. Jamais tu entends. T'en que je serai vivant, elle ne t'épousera pas.

Puis ils se disputèrent pendant que Miroku essaya de les séparer. ()'

Du coté des filles maintenant

Sango: Alors tu lui as dis ou pas?

Kagome baissa la tête: Non, pas encore.

Sango la secouant un peu: Kagome! Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu va le perdre!

Kagome au bord des larmes: Je sais. Mais…

Sango: Il n'y a pas de mais Kagome.

Kagome: …

Sango: Kagome! Ca fait 4 ans que tu vis avec lui et tu ne lui a pas encore dit.

Kagome en cherchant des arguments: Bah… tu sais… j'ai plein d'examen… et…

Sango: Ne te cherche pas d'excuse d'accord. Tu lui dis un point c'est tout, compris?

Kagome en lui souriant: Oui, j'ai compris.

Sango en souriant à son tour: Voilà, c'est cette Kagome que j'aime voir.

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire quand soudain Inu-Yasha et Koga atterrir devant elles.

Miroku qui arrivait essoufflé: Ex… excuser moi… les… filles… mais… j'ai pas pu… les… retenir…

Sango: Mais pourquoi ils se battent?

Miroku ayant repris son souffle: A ton avis? Toujours pour la même chose. Pour Kagome tiens!

Kagome rougissant à la remarque: Je vais essayer de les séparer. (se tournant vers les deux garçons qui se battent et cria) INU-YASHA! KOGA! ARRETER! C'EST RIDICULE!

Mais les garçons n'entendent rien de se que disait Kagome. Soudain…

Kagome cria plus fort que tout à l'heure: J'EN AI MARRE! JE M'EN VAIS!

Les garçon s'arrêtèrent et disent en même temps: Hein? Kagome? Depuis quand t'es là?

Mais elle ne leur répondit pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Koga et Inu-Yasha se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se tournèrent le dos.

Miroku: Ah! Enfin! Je commençais à désespérer. Vous vous êtes enfin arrêté.

Inu-Yasha: C'est à cause de ce loup de pacotille que Kagome est partit.

Koga: Non, c'est de ça faute.

Inu-Yasha et Koga se retournant en même temps: Grrrr!

Sango: Mais arrêtez à la fin. C'est à cause de vous deux qu'elle est partit. Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles.

Inu-Yasha et Koga baissèrent la tête.

Soudain Koga partit dans le coté opposé de Kagome ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Sango encore sous le choc: Pourquoi… il est … partit… de l'autre côté ?

Inu-Yasha réveillé par ce qu'a dit Sango: Je sais pas mais temps mieux. Je pourrais aller retrouver Kagome sans aucune gêne.

Miroku: Oui. Mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de te déclarer.

Sango et Shippo qui était arrivé pendant la bagarre secouaient leur tête: Oui, oui.

Miroku avec un air sérieux: On va te laisser en privé avec elle.

Soudain, il se retourna vers Sango qui comprit, rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha inquiet: Kagome, je te retrouve enfin, tu ma fais la peur de ma vie tu sais!

Sango imitant Kagome avec un air désolé: Désolé Inu-Yasha, je ne supportais pas de te voir te battre.

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha la réconfortant: Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu n'es rien.

Sango imitant Kagome: Oh Inu-Yasha!

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha en prenant la main de sa femme: Kagome, je t'aime.

Sango imitant Kagome: Oh, Inu-Yasha, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sango et Miroku rapprochèrent leurs visages et sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand Inu-Yasha les arrêta dans leur élan.

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate: ARRETEZ! Vous vous prenez pour qui vous! On fera jamais ça!

Miroku: Tu es rouge tomate, donc tu souhaite que ça se passe. Tu rêves de l'embrass…

Inu-Yasha en lui sautant dessus pour qu'il ne dise pas n'importe quoi: Arrête! C'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer.

Sango: Inu-Yasha! Lâche mon époux s'il te plaît, mon bébé aura besoin de lui.

Miroku sortit des griffes d'Inu-Yasha grâce à sa femme: Si ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, alors dis nous comment tu pense que ça va se passer.

Inu-Yasha: Je vais la retrouver, m'excuser, elle va me frapper, plus tard elle va se calmer et je lui avouerai que je l'aime.

Miroku: Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va te frapper?

Inu-Yasha: Ouais, car je me suis encore battu. Comme d'habitude.

Sango: Tu devrais aller la retrouver maintenant, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Inu-Yasha: Euh… oui j'y vais.

Puis Inu-Yasha couru pour aller retrouver Kagome sa bien aimée. Après 1/4h il la retrouva près du Goshinboku de leur première rencontre. Elle était assise par terre et pleurait. Inu-Yasha s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa faire puis arrêta un peu plus tard.

Inu-Yasha avec une voix douce: Ca va?

Kagome: Oui, maintenant ça va.

Inu-Yasha rougissant légèrement: Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Kagome: Se n'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate: Euh… Kagome…

Kagome: Oui?

Inu-Yasha de plus en plus rouge (si c'est possible): Je…je…je voulais te dire que…je… enfin… je… je t'aime, voilà je l'ai dis.

Kagome sous le choc: Tu m'aimes?

Inu-Yasha en ayant retrouvé une couleur normal: Oui, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, je mourrai pour toi s'il le faut pour prouver que je t'aime. Je ferai n'importe qu…

Kagome l'embrassa pour qu'il arrête de dire n'importe quoi, en plus c'était tellement touchant qu'elle n'a pas pu résister de l'embrasser. Inu-Yasha heureux d'enfin l'embrasser, enroula ses mains sur la taille de sa bien-aimée et Kagome enroula ses bras autour du coup d'Inu-Yasha. Il approfondit le baiser et tous les deux étaient aux anges.

A la fin du baiser.

Kagome collant son front à celui d'Inu-Yasha: Je t'aime moi aussi Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha en chuchotant plus pour lui que pour Kagome: Ca c'est mieux passer que prévu.

Kagome en se détachant de lui: Quoi?

Inu-Yasha: Non, rien. Je parlais à moi-même. (rire nerveux) Ahahahahah

Kagome pas très convaincu: Ah…

Voix: Je crois que j'ai perdu cette fois, et pour de bon.

Inu-Yasha et Kagome se retournèrent: Koga!

Koga: Ouais. A ce que je vois cette imbécile a réussi à conquérir ton cœur.

Inu-Yasha: C'est toi qui n'avait aucune chance. En plus t'es partit du mauvais côté tout à l'heure.

Koga: Je sais, je mettais trompé de côté. (se tournant vers Kagome) J'espère qu'on restera amis.

Kagome en lui souriant: Bien sûr qu'on reste amis.

Miroku sortant des buissons suivi de Sango et de Shippo: Ah… C'était une très belle déclaration.

Inu-Yasha, Kagome et Koga sursautèrent: D'où sortiez-vous?

Shippo: Des buisson pourquoi?

Inu-Yasha, Kagome et Koga une goutte derrière la tête: Ah…

Sango avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est magnifique comme déclaration. J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux.

Koga: Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je dois y aller. Au revoir

Miroku: Ca c'est partir aussi vite que le vent.

Sango: Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Kagome: Bon je pense qu'on doit y aller Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: Oui allons-y. A bientôt les amis.

Kagome: Oui, à bientôt.

Sango, Miroku et Shippo: Au revoir, revenaient vite nous voir.

Inu-Yasha et Kagome: Promis.

Et ils sautèrent dans le puit.

4 mois plus tard, la veille où Inu-Yasha et Kagome retourneront voir Sango pour l'accouchement. Ils sont près du Goshinboku.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Kagome: Je t'écoute.

Inu-Yasha rougissant un peu en posant un genou à terre et sort un petit écrin noir avec une bague à l'intérieur: Kagome, voudrais- tu me donner ta main?

Kagome émue pas sa demande: Je… bien sûr que oui je veux t'épouser.

Inu-Yasha lui mis la bague au doigt de Kagome puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Inu-Yasha: Je t'aime.

Kagome: Je t'aime moi aussi.

Le lendemain à l'ère Sengoku.

Voix: Ouinnnn! Ouinnnn!

Miroku: Ca y est, je suis papa.

Kagome: Félicitation Miroku!

Inu-Yasha: Ouais félicitation!

Shippo: Tu vas l'appeler comment ton fils.

Sango: On avait pensais à l'appeler…

Miroku: Hibiki!

Kagome: C'est joli comme prénom. Il lui va bien.

Inu-Yasha: Au faite, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Miroku, Sango et Shippo: Quoi?

Kagome: Inu-Yasha et moi allons…

Inu-Yasha: Nous marier.

Miroku: Mais c'est super comme nouvelle.

Sango: Et depuis quand vous avez décidé de vous marier.

Inu-Yasha: Hier soir.

Shippo: Bah… félicitation à vous deux.

Kagome en le prenant dans ses bras: Merci mon Shippo.

Ils fêtèrent la naissance d'Hibiki jusqu'au soir quand Inu-Yasha et Kagome retournèrent dans leur époque.

10 ans plus tard, Inu-Yasha et Kagome se sont mariés et on eu un enfant: Saori, leur fille âgée de 9 ans.

Miroku et Sango ont eu leur deuxième enfant: Dita, leur fille âgée de 8 ans.

Quand à Shippo, lui, a grandi et protège le village de Kaede.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Déclaration 2

L'histoire se passe après les fiançailles de Kagome et Inu-Yasha.

Une semaine plus tard.

Une jeune fille en débardeur blanc et pantalon noir venait d'entrer dans l'ère Sengoku. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, des lunettes, des yeux bridées couleur chocolat. Elle avait des formes avantageuses et ni trop mince ni trop grosse.

Jeune fille: Alors c'est là qu'elle vient se cacher? (un instant après) Très bien, je prendrais ta place très bientôt et tu ne pourras rien faire.

Un peu plus loin dans le village de Kaede.

Kaede: Shippo, viens là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Shippo: Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kaede: Apporte ça à Sango, elle vient juste d'accoucher, ça lui fera du bien.

Shippo: Ok, j'y vais.

1h après le départ de Shippo, une jeune fille arriva dans le village.

Jeune fille tout sourire: Bonjour Kaede!

Kaede surprise: Ah Mei, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Mei faussement contrariée: Je suis venue rendre visite à tout le monde mais si je ne suis pas la bienvenue alors… (en faisant semblant de partir)

Kaede essayant de rattraper le coup: Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire. Je suis juste surprise que tu sois venue car en plus tu ne connais pas la nouvelle.

Mei: Quelle nouvelle?

Kaede: Sango vient d'accoucher d'un petit garçon.

Mei étonnée: Vraiment? Et qui est le père?

Kaede: Tu seras surprise quand tu iras la voir.

Mei: Justement je ne l'ai pas vu, ni l'es autre. Tu sais où ils sont?

Kaede: Oui. Suis ce sentier, tu verras une maison dans un coin, tu ne risques pas de te tromper puisque c'est la seule.

Mei en embrassant Kaede sur la joue: Merci, j'y vais.

Kaede en regardant Mei partir: Ah! Ces jeunes.

Mei pris le chemin indiqué par Kaede et vis la maison dont celle-ci parlait.

Shippo: Bon, je vais rentrer au village si… (en voyant Mei puis cria) Mei!

Mei: Shippo!

Ils coururent pour se prendre dans les bras

Mei en riant: Comment vas-tu mon Shippo?

Shippo: je vais très bien et toi?

Mei: Super!

Voix: Si je m'attendais à te voir…

Mei: Miroku? Toi aussi t'es là.

Miroku: Evidemment vu que j'habite ici.

Mei: Attend… Tu veux dire que c'est toi que Sango a épousé? Je rêve là…

Sango en arrivant par derrière: Mais tu ne rêves pas. C'est la stricte vérité.

Mei: Kaede m'a dit que tu viens d'accoucher?

Sango: C'est exact.

Mei: Mais alors retourne te coucher tout de suite.

Miroku: Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à te le dire.

Sango résigné: C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je retourne me coucher. Allez Mei, entre, je suppose que tu n'a pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien.

Mei: Oui c'est vrai. Allons-y.

Une fois à l'intérieur bien installé.

Mei: Tiens, Inu-Yasha et Kagome ne sont pas là?

Miroku: Depuis qu'ils sont fiancés, ils passent encore plus de temps ensemble.

Mei: Quoi? Ils sont fiancés?

Sango: Oui. Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas non plus que Inu-Yasha soit un humain maintenant?

Mei: Non. Allez! Racontez-moi tout ce que j'ai raté.

Et ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à raconter tout se qui c'est passé durant son absence.

Flash back

Une jeune fille courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle était poursuivit par une multitude de youkai. Soudain elle tomba et s'attendait à ce que les youkai l'attaquent mais rien.

La jeune fille leva sa tête et vit un groupe de gens avec un hanyo.

Jeune fille encore sous le choc: Euh… Merci…

Le hanyo: Ouais, y a intérêt parce qu…

Jeune fille derrière lui: Couché! (il tomba à terre) Excuse-le. Je m'appelle Kagome, lui (en désignant celui qui est par terre) c'est Inu-Yasha, lui c'est Shippo, elle c'est Sango et lui c'est Miroku.

Jeune fille: Euh… Moi c'est… Meimei Lan Li mais on m'appelle Mei.

Kagome: Enchanté Mei. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment as-tu pu arriver ici?

Mei: Vous allez trouvez ça bête car… vous allez rire… je ne sais pas

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Kagome un goutte derrière la tête: Euh… Ce n'est pas grave… Viens! Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu étais poursuivit…

Fin du flash back

La nuit était tombait et tout le alla se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit une silhouette se dressa sur le toit de la maison de Sango et Miroku.

La silhouette: Heureusement que j'ai pris son journal intime et qu'elle a décrit tout le monde car sinon j'étais mal barré… Je vais tout faire pour te nuire alors prépare-toi à ce que tes amis ne te reconnaissent pas… (rire diabolique) AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Le lendemain

Kagome: Bonjour!

Inu-Yasha: B'jour!

Mei en entrant dans la pièce: Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Inu-Yasha: Mei! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? (ironique) Encore poursuivit par des youkai?

Mei ironique aussi: Très drôle, je suis morte de rire. (vers Kagome) Bonjour Kagome.

Kagome: Que fais-tu ici?

Mei: Je suis venue voir le bébé de Sango et Miroku. Il faut dire que j'étais très surprise que Sango ait craqué sur Miroku. Et vice-versa car ce pervers ambulant reste aussi fidèle à une seule femme. Je tire mon chapeau sur ce couple super bizarre. Une exterminatrice de youkai et un moine pervers, le couple de l'année.

Miroku: C'est bon, on a compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec le bébé, discuter ect…

3 mois plus tard

Mei: vous savez quoi les amis?

Kagome: Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est grave?

Mei: Oui, j'apporte 2 mauvaises nouvelles.

Miroku: Que se passe-t-il? Naraku est revenu?

Mei: Naraku? Mais non. Vous savez mon petit ami Taichi, il m'a trompé et on vient juste de rompre après que je lui ai refait le portrait.

Inu-Yasha: C'est tout? Et c'est ça t'a «mauvaise nouvelle»?

Mei: Bah, oui… Mais il y en a une autre encore plus grave que ça.

Sango: Et c'est quoi?

Mei: Je viens de croiser quelqu'un qui me ressemble trait pour trait.

Shippo: T'en ai sûr?

Mei: Puisque je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

Inu-Yasha: T'es sûr que c'est pas ton reflet dans le miroir ou dans l'eau.

Mei le frappa sur la tête: Oui j'en suis sûr.

Inu-Yasha une larme à l'oeil: Mais ça fait mal.

Mei: T'en mieux si ça fait mal, c'est fait exprès.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, il y avait une jeune fille qui se retrouvait là. Elle était comme… transparente. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans un endroit totalement inconnue mais si familier à la fois.

Du côté de Kagome, Inu-Yasha etc… non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Mei: C'est par là. Je sens ça présence.

Kagome: Comment tu le sais? Moi je ne sens rien.

Mei: J'ai les sens plus développer que toi c'est pour ça.

Inu-Yasha: Y a rien par ici.

Miroku: J'aurai du rester auprès de ma Sango…

Mei: Bah t'avais qu'à rester auprès d'elle…

Miroku: C'est vrai mais elle m'a menacé de ne plus me faire des câlins pendant 1 mois si je ne venais pas…

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

Mei: C'est tout ce qui te motive en fait…

Shippo: Venant d'un pervers comme lui ça ne m'étonne que très peu.

Kagome et Inu-Yasha: C'est vrai…

Jeune fille les yeux fermé: Mais… où suis-je… cet endroit dégage une sensation… étrange… familière… je m'y sens bien… (en rouvrant les yeux) Je dois sans doute rêver… C'est ça… un doux rêve… je me réveillerai bientôt et je serai auprès de lui comme tout les matins…

Mei en arrivant derrière elle: Ca y est! La voilà! Regarder!

Tous le monde: Mais elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais transparente!

Après une seconde…

Tous le monde en criant: TRANSPARENTE!

Mei comme si c'était évident: Bah oui! Je vous l'avais pas dit…

Ils firent non de la tête

Mei faussement désolé: Ah! Autant pour moi alors. Maintenant vous le savez.

Jeune fille totalement perdu: Qui êtes-vous? Où somme-nous? Pourquoi m'êtes-vous si familier?

Mei en criant: C'est à toi de nous le dire! Pourquoi t'as pris mon apparence?

Jeune fille: Ton apparence? (en se regardant) J'ai pris ton apparence? Pourtant j'ai toujours étais comme ça.

Mei: Menteuse! Je suis la seule est l'unique.

Jeune fille en les regardant tour à tour: On m'a appelée Miya.

Kagome: On t'a appelé?

Miya: Oui.

Inu-Yasha vers ses amis: Vous croyez qu'elle est le dernier détachement de Nataku?

Miroku: Ca fait comme même un sacré bout de temps qu'il est mort alors…

Mei en s'étant calmé: Et si…

Shippo: Quoi?

Mei: Et si elle était un de ses détachement mais que comme il est mort elle est perdu la mémoire ou encore il ne l'a pas encore terminé et elle se retrouve dans un monde où elle ne devrait pas êtres.

Kagome: Tu as sans doute raison mais… (en regardant la jeune fille) qu'allons faire d'elle?

Inu-Yasha: Si elle ne devrai pas êtres dans ce monde on devrait la tuer et voilà c'est fini.

Mei en le frappant sur la tête: Non mais t'es pas bien! Si elle est transparente, on peut pas la toucher avec des armes normaux.

Inu-Yasha: J'ai eu une idée au moins.

Miroku: Des talismans ça ira?

Mei: J'en doute…

Tout le monde ce mis à réfléchir.

Miya: Je vous dérange c'est ça? Je ne suis pas dans un rêve? Je ne vais pas me réveiller chez moi?

Kagome étonné: Tu es là depuis peu de temps?

Miya approuva: Je viens la toute les nuits depuis une semaine.

Inu-Yasha: Toute les nuit? Mais Mei la repérer que ce matin.

Mei: C'est vrai que c'est étrange…

Après quelques minutes

Mei: Inu-Yasha a raison pour une fois…

Inu-Yasha avec une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe: Comment ça pour une fois?

Kagome: Elle voulait pas te vexer intentionnellement.

Inu-Yasha: Y a intérêt!

Mei: Il vaudrait mieux l'éliminer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans le monde qui devrai être le sien.

Kagome: Mais…

Miroku: Kagome, Mei a raison… Jusque là elle a toujours eu raison pour résoudre ce genre de situation.

Shippo: Oui mais elle ressemble tellement à Mei…

Mei: Shippo, Kagome…Cette idée ne m'enchante pas mais… Si elle n'appartient pas à notre monde alors…

Kagome en baissant ses yeux: Tu as raison…

Inu-Yasha la prenant dans ses bras: Comment on fait puisqu'elle est transparente?

Mei: J'ai une technique pour la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

Miroku: Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt?

Mei: Bah… Vous avez rien dit et puis c'est que maintenant que l'on veut l'éliminer de ce monde, pas vrai?

Tous le monde: Oui.

Mei alla se mettre devant la jeune fille qui lui ressemblait tant.

Mei: Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens.

Miya l'air réjouis: C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup.

Mei légèrement déstabilisé: Oui. Tu es prête?

Miya: Oui.

Mei se plaça devant Miya, ferma les yeux, se concentra, récita une incantation tout en concentrant son énergie.

Miya en pensant: Je vais pouvoir retourner auprès de lui.

Mei avait déjà concentré assez d'énergie. Cela se voyait avec la boule d'énergie qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixa son sosie et lui envoya la boule d'énergie.

Miya souria et partit de ce monde.

Dans le monde de Miya.

Un jeune homme était penché au-dessus du corps de Miya l'air inquiet. On avait l'impression qu'il avait mal dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Miya se réveilla doucement et commença ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur celui du jeune homme.

Jeune homme heureux: Miya! Tu es enfin réveillée. Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as fait peur!

Miya faiblement: Je suis désolé N…

Jeune homme en lui prenant la main: C'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Miya sourit: Tu sais dans mon rêve… j'ai fais des rencontre intéressante…

Jeune homme en souriant lui aussi: Tu me raconteras tous ça plus tard. Maintenant repose toi.

Miya: D'accord.

Retour dans l'ère Sengoku

Kagome: Tu y es peut-être aller un peu fort, non?

Mei: Non, c'était juste ce qu'il fallait.

Inu-Yasha en prenant Kagome pas la taille: Et si on rentré à la maison maintenant?

Mei: Oui. Chacun peut rentrer chez soit tranquillement. Allons dire au revoir à Sango d'abord.

Chez Sango.

Sango: Déjà?

Mei: Ouais, désolé de partir aussi vite.

Inu-Yasha: On reviendra bientôt.

Kagome: Allez, au revoir.

Shippo rentra au village, Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Mei sautèrent dans le puit pour passer de l'autre côté à leur époque.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit

Jeune fille: Me voilà enfin débarrassé de cette enquiquineuse pour de bon…

Elle partit comme dans un coup de vent.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Nouvelle identité, nouvelle vie

Quelques années auparavant

Dans une forêt près du village de Konoha, se trouvait une jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur un rocher. Elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bridées couleur chocolat, des lunettes de vue, et des formes avantageuses. Mais elle avait aussi le regarde vide, les yeux gonflés et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu, un pantalon noir avec plein de poche, des baskets et un sac bleu foncé qui descendit jusqu'au niveaux de sa cuisse. Elle était très maigre, tellement maigre qu'elle paraissait chétive et qu'elle se briserait avec un seul coup de vent.

Soudain une silhouette vint à sa rencontre et la pousse du rocher où elle était une seconde plus tôt. La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté et fixa la silhouette. Elle resta pétrifiée.

Jeune fille en pensant: Mais que fait-elle ici?

La silhouette: Et bien Mei! Tu t'es affaiblit on dirait!

Mei: Que fait tu ici?

La silhouette: T'éliminer bien sûr! Quelle question stupide.

Mei: Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Nous sommes sœur, non?

La sœur: Sœur, dis-tu? Tu oses dire sœur, alors que notre clan t'a élevé dans le but de succéder le clan et que moi, il m'envoie dans un pays étranger pour soi-disant apprendre à me battre pour te protéger?

Mei: Mais…

La sœur en la coupant: Silence! Tout simplement parce que tu es née avant moi… Le clan Lan… Notre famille…

Mei: Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la succession du clan. Ce sont eux qui me l'on imposé.

La sœur avec plein de haine: La ferme!

Mei: …

La sœur plein de larme: Je te déteste! Je vais prendre ta place et te tuer pour ne plus jamais te revoir!

Mei calmement: Bien, tue-moi.

La sœur surprise: Qu…Quoi?

Mei en fermant les yeux: Tu as très bien compris. Tue-moi.

La sœur qui venait de comprendre et sourit sadiquement: Ah! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es si coopérative. (sa sœur ferma son poing et trembla) C'est parce que tu as été trahit par ton petit ami. (en souriant de plus belle) Tu l'as retrouvé dans les bras d'une autre femme que toi, c'est ça?

Mei en baissant les yeux et en tremblant de plus en plus: Comment tu sais ça? Je ne l'ai dis à personne.

La sœur en sortant un livre: Je n'avais qu'à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Mei en cherchant dans son sac et ouvrit grand les yeux: Mais…

La sœur toujours en souriant: Ce très cher journal m'a révélé tout tes petits secrets.

Mei en tremblant toujours: Tu… Comment me l'as-tu pris sans que je m'en rendre compte?

La sœur: Il semblerait que je sois devenu plus forte que toi et que je pourrais aisément prendre t'a place.

Mei se résigna: Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Finissons-en.

La sœur: Bien.

La sœur dégaina son épée et l'enfonça dans le ventre de sa sœur. Mei cracha un filé de sang et sourit.

Mei en pensant: Je vais enfin quitter ce monde…

Sa sœur fut quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de résistance de la part de sa sœur, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Après cette courte réflexion elle retira l'épée brusquement ce qui laissa échappée un cri de douleur de la part de Mei qui tomba à terre en souriant et se cogna la tête contre un rocher.

La sœur en savourait sa victoire: Maintenant, c'est toi la simple et faible Miyabi Lan Li et moi la grande et puissante Meimei Lan li.

Mais Mei avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Un peu plus loin

Une voix: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Quatre personnes se retournèrent.

Naruto se retourna: Qu…

Sakura: C'est un cri effrayant…

Sasuke: …

Naruto qui courrait vers le cri: Je vais voir qui à poussé le cri.

Kakashi: Attend Na…

Mais Naruto était déjà hors de vue. L'air exaspéré Kakashi le suivit.

Arrivée sur le lieu de crime, Naruto ne vit rien de suspect jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et tombe dans une marre de sang.

Naruto en portant sa main devant son visage: Du… sang…

Il se releva immédiatement et aperçut le corps de Mei.

Naruto se précipita vers elle et la secouant légèrement : Eh mademoiselle! Réveillez-vous!

Kakashi qui venait d'arriver: Naruto ne court… (en apercevant le corps de la jeune fille dans les bras de Naruto) Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital immédiatement.

Kakashi et Naruto emmenèrent le corps ensanglantait de la jeune fille.

Naruto en criant et le corps dans les bras: LA VIEILLE! ON A BESOIN DE TOI ICI!

Tsunade énervée: Naruto, je t'es déjà dis… (surprise) Mais… Il faut l'emmener d'urgence dans la salle d'opération. Arg! Pourquoi tu l'a pas dis plus tôt?

Tsunade arracha le corps des mains de Naruto et l'emmena dans la salle d'opération.

Naruto énervé: Elle m'a tout de suite crié dessus celle-là. Elle m'a pas laissé parler et elle dit que j'aurai dû le dire plus tôt? Non mais c…

Kakashi posant sa main sur la tête de Naruto pour le calmer: Moins fort Naruto! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici. Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé, alors calme toi.

Naruto: Mais…

Sakura: Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke: Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

Naruto allait parler quand Kakashi pris la parole: Nous avons retrouvé une blessée et on l'a emmené ici.

Sakura: Et la victime va s'en sortir?

Naruto baissa les yeux: Je ne sais pas. Elle était gravement blessé quand on la trouvé.

Sakura: Ah…

Après quelques heures dans la salle d'opération Tsunade sortit suivit des infirmiers qui transportaient la jeune fille inconsciente sur un lit.

Tsunade: J'ai réussit à stopper l'hémorragie et… (en regardant Naruto)sa vie n'est plus en danger, heureusement que tu étais là Naruto.

Naruto surprit: Moi?

Tsunade: Oui. Une minute de plus et elle y passait. Elle te doit la vie Naruto.

Naruto: Je… lui ai sauvé… la vie…

Tsunade: Oui. Sa vie n'est plus en danger maintenant mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour qu'elle se réveille. D'après les examens que je lui ai fait passé, elle ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment depuis un mois. Elle n'a pas non plus dormi. A croire qu'elle s'est laissée transpercer volontairement.

Maintenant tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre.

Naruto en pensant: Elle voulait mourir? Mais pourquoi?

Plusieurs jours plus tard.

Dans le rêve de la jeune fille.

Un homme l'attrapa par la taille et la serra très fort en lui embrassant le cou.

Elle: Je t'aime.

Jeune homme: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Une autre image apparut.

Cette fois ils étaient entrain de danser enlacé dans le salon.

Elle en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille: Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras.

Jeune homme: Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et que ce moment dur toujours.

Elle: Moi aussi, je souhaiterais que le temps s'arrête et que ce moment dur toujours.

Le décor changea. Elle était devant une porte. Elle entra.

Elle: J'suis rentrée.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Son petit ami était entrain d'embrasser une autre fille allongée sur le canapé… Une autre fille.

Son petit ami réussit enfin à se libérer de la jeune fille qui venait de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Le petit ami: Attend! C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle: Comment… ? (en s'énervant et en criant) Comment ça, pas ce que je crois? Tu viens d'embrasser une autre fille que moi et c'est pas ce que je crois? Tu plaisante ou quoi? Si c'était la première fois, je t'aurai crié dessus et je t'aurai dis que ça ne se reproduise pas! Mais c'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup! Je n'en supporterai pas plus…

Le petit ami: Attend! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

Elle en criant encore plus fort: Expliquer quoi? Tu vas encore me dire qu'elle s'est jetée sur toi! Je ne l'accepte pas cette excuse! J'en ai marre! Je pars!

Le petit ami en jetant (enfin) la furie qui l'a embrassé et en essayant de rattraper sa petite amie: Attend.

Le petit ami attrapa le bras de sa petite amie mais elle retira son bras brusquement et le gifla. Elle partit en courant et en pleurant. Son petit ami, lui, avait sa main sur sa joue rouge et gonflée.

Fin du rêve

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et voyait assez flou. Soudain, elle sentit un poids sur sa main droite. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vis un jeune homme endormis, blond avec des moustaches de chaque côté de sa bouche. Elle rougit légèrement.

Mei en pensant: Qui est-il? Pourquoi je me sens toute chose tout à coup?

Prise dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme à côté d'elle venait de se réveiller.

Naruto qui venait de se réveiller: Ah! Bonjour!

Mei encore légèrement rouge: Euh… Bonjour.

Naruto inquiet: Tu te sens comment? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu…

Mei en souriant: Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Naruto gêné passa une main dans ses cheveux: Pardon! Je t'ai un peu brusqué. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander dis le moi, d'accord?

Mei hésitant un peu: Et bien…

Naruto: Quoi ?

Mei: Tu me tiens la main depuis que je suis réveillée.

Naruto en la lâchant: Ah pardon! Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Mei en s'asseyant sur le lit: Ce n'est pas grave.

Soudain quelqu'un vint les déranger dans leur passionnante discussion.

Tsunade: Ah! Tu es réveillée Miyabi.

Mei surprise: Miyabi?

Tsunade: Oui, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, non?

Mei (je met Miyabi maintenant) en réfléchissant les main sur chaque côté de la tête: Je… Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas…

Tsunade: C'est bien ce que je craignais… Tu es amnésique maintenant.

Naruto: Amné quoi?

Tsunade: Amnésique! Ca veut dire perdre la mémoire.

Naruto: Et ça dure combien de temps une amnésie.

Tsunade: Difficile à dire. Ca peut être temporaire ou alors…

Naruto: Ou alors…

Tsunade d'une traite: Ou alors pour toujours.

Naruto surpris: Quoi? Pour toujours?

Tsunade: Oui. (en regardant Miyabi) N'essaye pas de retrouver la mémoire par la force, sinon tu auras une énorme migraine et ça ne t'avancera à rien.

Miyabi leva la tête et fixa Tsunade.

Tsunade: Elle reviendra d'elle-même en temps voulu.

Miyabi: Qui êtes-vous? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Tsunade fièrement: Je suis Tsunade, la 5eme Hokage du village de Konoha et experte dans les jutsu médicaux.

Naruto: Tu te vantes un peu trop, la vieille.

Naruto venait de se manger un poing dans la figure et s'écrasa dans le mur, qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis un certain temps.

Tsunade en revenant à Miyabi: Quant à ton identité, tu t'appelles Miyabi Lan Li, du clan Lan Li. Tu as 12 ans comme Naruto. Tu es née le 13 décembre. (en voyant Miyabi surprise) Comment je le sais? Facile, j'avais juste à lire ta carte d'identité.

Naruto qui avait réussit à sortir du mur tomba à la renverse après cette exclamation de la part du Hokage.

Tsunade: Tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital dans 2 semaines, alors repose toi bien jusque là, d'accord?

Miyabi en la saluant: Oui. Merci beaucoup… Tsunade… euh… au fait…

Tsunade: Oui.

Miyabi gêné: Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une pair de lunettes…

Tsunade: A bien sûr. J'ai fait changée ta paire de lunette. Tiens!

Miyabi en la mettant sur le nez: Je vois beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Tsunade: Bon je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Miyabi et Naruto: Au revoir.

Tsunade partit en laissant Naruto et Miyabi seuls.

Miyabi se tournant vers Naruto: Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?

Naruto: Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et je serai le prochain Hokage du village de Konoha.

Nos deux amis discutèrent encore un peu et Naruto dû partir à cause des infirmières qui l'avait chassé de l'hôpital.

Quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau du Hokage.

Tsunade: Sakura, je voudrais que tu ailles acheter des sous-vêtements pour Miyabi. Elle va en avoir besoin quand elle sortira de l'hôpital. Et profite-en aussi pour dire à Naruto de lui acheter des vêtements. Bien sûr, tout cela sur mon compte.

Sakura: Bien Hokage.

Arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Sakura attendit Sasuke qui arriva quelques minutes après elle, Naruto, beaucoup plus longtemps après Sasuke et Kakashi, pas la peine de le dire, **très** retard comme d'habitude. En attendant Kakashi, Sakura alla vers Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto en se retournant: Oui Sakura.

Sakura: L'Hokage m'a demandé de te dire d'aller acheter des vêtements pour Miyabi.

Naruto: Ok….

Sakura: T'en fait pas, c'est sur son compte.

Naruto: Ah, alors t'en mieux.

Quand Kakashi arriva enfin, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Naruto partait déjà en courant quand Sakura l'appela.

Sakura: Naruto, n'oublie pas d'aller acheter les vêtements pour…

Naruto en la coupant: Je sais…

Et il partit en courant en direction de l'hôpital où se trouvait Miyabi. Sakura le regarda partir et se dirigea vers Sasuke en souriant.

Sakura: Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé.

Sasuke: Oui, beaucoup depuis qu'il a rencontré cette fille.

Sakura: C'est dommage qu'une si jolie fille soit amnésique.

Sasuke: Oui, très…

Sakura surprise qu'il s'intéresse à une fille: Dis, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Miyabi?

Sasuke surpris à son tour: Rien, pourquoi? Je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

Sakura: Ah, excuse-moi. Bon, je dois faire des courses, on se reverra demain. Salut!

Sasuke: Ok. Salut!

En regardant partir Sakura, Sasuke eu un léger sourire sur ses lèvres (attention! Très rare) avant d'avoir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux et partit.

Pendant que Sakura faisait les boutiques pour Miyabi, Naruto lui alla voir Miyabi dans sa chambre. Il la vit entrain de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

Naruto: Bonjour Miyabi!

Miyabi en se tournant vers Naruto: Oh! Bonjour Naruto! Comment c'était l'entraînement?

Naruto en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit: Epuisant, mais j'en ai besoin pour devenir plus fort. Désolé de ne pas venir plus tôt pour te voir.

Miyabi en souriant: Ce n'est rien. Et puis, du moment que je peux te voir, je suis très heureuse.

Naruto en rougissant un peu: Moi aussi, je sui très heureux de te voir.

Ils discutèrent ainsi comme chaque soir pendant la convalescence de Miyabi. Le jour de la sortit de l'hôpital, Naruto vint la chercher.

Naruto: Salut Miya!

Miyabi: Salut Naru! Tu viens me chercher?

Naruto en souriant: Ouais.

Miyabi en baissant les yeux: …

Naruto: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es pas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière?

Miyabi: Non, c'est pas ça.

Naruto: Alors c'est quoi?

Miyabi: Eh bien…

Naruto: Oui.

Miyabi: Avant de me réveiller la première fois, j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Naruto surpris: Un rêve?

Miyabi: Oui… Il y avait un garçon…

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrissait tout à coup mais se reprit immédiatement et encouragea Miyabi à continuer son récit.

Miyabi en fermant les yeux: Je… me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras… J'étais… heureuse… (en rouvrant les yeux) Mais après… Je me suis sentis en colère… il était avec une autre fille… ils s'embrassaient…

Naruto: Ils s'embrassaient?

Miyabi acquiesça et baissa les yeux: Oui. Tout d'un coup…j'ai sentis de la haine montée en moi. Je me suis mise à le haïr de toute mon âme… J'étais tellement triste et désorienté… J'avais mal là. (en mettant une main sur son cœur)

Naruto qui écouté très attentivement: Tu… l'aimais?

Miyabi: Je ne sais plus… Je ne le connais plus…

Naruto en la réconfortant en la prenant dans ses bras: Alors ne pense plus à lui… S'il t'a fait du mal alors il n'en vaut pas le coup… Ok?

Miyabi en retrouvant un peu le moral: Oui.

Elle releva la tête du torse de Naruto et leurs yeux se sont croisés. Ils se fixèrent intensément et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser durèrent un moment avant de se séparer avant de s'étouffer. Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour dire ce qu'ils ressentirent. Au bout d'un moment, ils se lâchèrent.

Miyabi en se rendant compte de quelque chose: Mais…

Naruto: Quoi?

Miyabi: Je vais vivre où, maintenant que je quitte l'hôpital.

Naruto en s'en rendant compte aussi: Euh…

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre à ce moment là.

Tsunade: Tu iras vivre chez Naruto.

Naruto et Miyabi en même temps: Quoi?

Tsunade en expliquant: En fait, Miyabi ne connaît personne à par toi ici. Et, il serait irresponsable de ma part que tu vives seule alors que tu as perdu la mémoire.

Naruto: C'est vrai. (se tournant vers Miyabi) T'es d'accord?

Miyabi en souriant: Bien sûr que je suis d'accord.

Tsunade: Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé. Vous pouvez partir.

Elle quitta la pièce, suivit de Naruto et Miyabi après un petit moment.

Arrivée devant chez Naruto, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Miyabi ne comprenant pas: Pourquoi on s'arrête?

Naruto gêné: Et bien, comme je n'avais pas prévu que tu viennes chez moi, d'ailleurs je comprends aussi pourquoi Sakura à laisser les affaires qu'elle avait acheté pour toi ici, et c'est le bazar chez moi…

Miyabi: C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à ranger.

Naruto: Non, j'aurai fini en deux secondes. Attend-moi là.

Miyabi: D'accord.

Naruto rentra chez lui, utilisa le multi clonage, rangea tout l'appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Naruto ouvrit la porte, essoufflé et fit entrer Miyabi. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

Après leur échange.

Naruto gêné: J'ai un petit appartement, alors il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et…

Miyabi en agitant les bras devant elle: Ce n'est pas grave! (en rougissant et d'une voix faible) On peut partager le lit si tu veux…

Naruto aussi rouge qu'une tomate: Euh… euh…

Miyabi encore plus rouge: Ne te méprend pas! Je veux dire juste dormir ensemble, pas…

Naruto avec un sourire tendrement: Oui. J'ai compris.

Miyabi en se calmant: B…bon, euh… je vais prendre ma douche… je peux?

Naruto: Bien sûr. Dans ma chambre, il y a un sac parterre, Sakura t'a acheté des vêtements, et dans mon armoire, il y a une grande serviette. Tu peux la prendre.

Miyabi: C'est vrai? Merci.

Elle alla dans la chambre, pris des sous-vêtements, une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après sa douche, Miyabi sortit de la salle de bain entouré d'une serviette autour du corps et de sous-vêtements en dessous.

Soudain Naruto se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Naruto en pensant tout haut: Mince! J'ai oublié de lui acheter des vêtements. Pourtant Sakura me l'a répété plusieurs fois.

Miyabi: N-Naruto.

Naruto en se retournant: Oui.

Il la fixa de haut en bas, puis se mis à saigner du nez. Il venait de comprendre ce que ressentait toute les victimes du sexy-méta. Il prit le bras de Miyabi et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il chercha quelque chose dans son armoire. Quand il trouva, il la donna à Miyabi avant d'aller foncer vers la salle de bain à son tour. Miyabi, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui prenait, mis la chemise qu'il lui avait donné et l'attendit. Quand Naruto revient, il était plus détendu et vint se coucher près de Miyabi.

Vers minuit, Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Après tout, c'est normal pour un garçon. Une fille dans son lit, dormait profondément, la chemise qui ne couvrait que le haut, tout près de lui. Enfin, pour faire plus simple, il était trop nerveux à cause de Miyabi qui n'avait qu'une simple chemise comme pyjama.

Quand Naruto trouva enfin le sommeil, il fut réveillé par son réveil. Quand il ouvrit grand les yeux, il remarqua Miyabi coller contre lui, se qui le fit rougir furieusement. Miyabi se réveilla doucement et offrit son plus beau sourire à Naruto. Naruto, lui rougissait encore plus si cela avait été possible.

Miyabi: Bonjour Naruto! (en se rendant compte de la couleur de Naruto) T'es malade? Tu es tout rouge.

Naruto: Bonjour! N-Non ça va! J'ai juste un peu chaud. Je vais aller me préparer et aller m'entraîner.

Miyabi naïvement: Je peux venir?

Naruto: Euh…

Miyabi en faisant la moue: S'il te plaît!

Naruto: D'accord, mais il va falloir te trouver des vêtements.

Miyabi en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Après s'être préparé, nos deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'entraînement. Sakura y était déjà avec Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 2 Entraînement et séparation

Sakura: Bonjour Naruto, bonjour Miyabi!

Naruto et Miyabi: Bonjour!

Sasuke: Salut!

Naruto: Bon Miya, je te présente la belle Sakura.

Sakura en tendant la main vers Miyabi: Enchanté de te connaître.

Miyabi en lui prenant la main: Moi aussi.

Naruto en désignant Sasuke: Et voici le vantard et arrogant Sasuke.

Sasuke en répliquant: Vantard et arrogant toi-même, crétin.

Naruto en colère: Tu viens de dire quoi, crétin?

Sasuke: Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, pauvre cancre.

Miyabi qui intervient au bon moment: Je vois que vous être très proche tous les deux. Ca me fait plaisir de voir des amis aussi unis et qui s'entendent aussi bien.

Sakura en frappant Naruto: Idiot! C'est toi qui a commencé alors te plaint pas.

Naruto: De quoi? Mais pourquoi tu protège toujours Sasuke et pas moi?

Kakashi arriva juste en pleine tempête.

Kakashi: Yo les jeunes! Ca va?

Sakura et Naruto en oubliant leur dispute: Vous êtes en retard Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Eh bien en fait, je me suis perdu et…

Sakura et Naruto: Arrêtez de mentir, on sait bien que…

Miyabi très naïvement: J'espère que vous avez retrouvé le chemin assez rapidement.

Naruto et Sakura tombèrent à la renverse devant la naïveté de la jeune fille.

Kakashi: Oh oui ne t'en fait pas.

Miyabi: Je m'appelle Miyabi… Miyabi… euh… Naruto!

Naruto: Quoi?

Miyabi: C'est quoi déjà, mon nom complet?

Naruto retomba à la renverse: C'est Miyabi Lan Li.

Miyabi: Merci Naru! Je m'appelle Miyabi Lan Li.

Kakashi en pensant: Elle a encore des difficultés au niveau de la mémoire. (tout haut) Enchanté, moi c'est Hatake Kakashi.

Miyabi: Enchanté!

Nos trois ninja était exaspéré devant l'attitude de nos deux personnages.

Kakashi: Bien, je reviens du bureau de l'Hokage et à partir d'aujourd'hui, Miyabi sera un membre de notre équipe.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke en criant: QQQQQuuuuuoooooiiiii?

Miyabi: Ah bon? Ca veut dire que je vais m'entraîner avec vous?

Kakashi: Oui, c'est cela. Et aujourd'hui, je vais voir si tu sais te battre ou pas.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sidérés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre: Mais…

Miyabi: Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Kakashi: C'est ce que je vais vérifier immédiatement. Tu es prête?

Miyabi: Oui.

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke: Mais…

Miyabi était en face de Kakashi, ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors Kakashi pris l'initiative de l'attaqua en premier. Il n'y mis pas trop de force au cas où et donna un coup de poing. Par réflexe, Miyabi de servi de son bras pour contrer. La première surprise de ses réflexes, elle continua ainsi à esquiver et parer les attaques de Kakashi qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Le côté combatif de Miyabi se réveilla est s'investit de plus en plus dans le combat inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Ils attaquaient, paraient, esquivaient sous les yeux médusés de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Il y avait quelqu'un qui tenait tête à Kakashi. Et ce quelqu'un était autre que Miyabi, une fille qui c'est faite embrocher et qui avait faillit mourir, il y a deux semaines, était en train de battre leur sensei.

Soudain le combat s'arrêta quand Miyabi donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Kakashi et que celui-ci se retrouve contre un arbre.

Miyabi toute essoufflé par son combat: Par…pardon… Kakashi-sensei… Je… ne l'ai… pas fait… exprès…

Kakashi en se relevant assommé par le coup: Ce n'est rien… Tu as fais un très bon enchaînement de coup. Je suis impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Miyabi en rougissant un peu sous le compliment: Oh…euh… merci…

Kakashi: Bien! Reprend ton souffle et on continuera le test.

Miyabi super motivé en découvrant une de ses faces cachées: D'accord.

Après s'être reposé pendant un moment, elle repris l'entraînement avec Kakashi. Il la testa sur le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Miyabi esquivait les techniques ninjutsu de Kakashi. Les techniques de faible niveau bien sûr, et il fallait un certain temps à Miyabi pour comprendre que le genjutsu était une technique d'illusion. Miyabi avait un certain sens de l'observation et recopier les techniques de Kakashi dès qu'elle le pouvait.

En fin de journée, Kakashi donna son appréciation sur le test qu'il a fait passer à Miyabi.

Kakashi: C'est très positif ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui Miyabi.

Miyabi en peu rouge car elle était essoufflée: Vrai…Vraiment…

Kakashi: Je dis toujours ce que je pense. Tu as, je pense, le meilleur taijutsu de l'équipe et un très bon sens de l'observation qui peut presque rivaliser avec le sharingan. Ensuite, il te reste à approfondir tes connaissances sur le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Je pense que Sasuke et Sakura seront ravie de pouvoir t'apprendre ce qu'ils savent.

Miyabi en se retournant vers les concerné: C'est vrai?

Sakura: Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider, hein Sasuke?

Sasuke: … ouais…

Miyabi en s'inclinant: Merci d'avance pour mon futur entraînement.

Naruto vers Kakashi: Eh moi, Kakashi-sensei, je fais quoi?

Kakashi: Eh bien… tu veilleras à ce qu'elle soit en pleine forme pour les entraînements.

Naruto: C'est tout? Je l'entraîne pas, moi aussi?

Kakashi: Eh bien ton niveau est bien inférieur à Sakura en genjutsu et Sasuke connaît beaucoup plus de ninjutsu que toi.

Naruto en boudant: C'est pas juste.

Miyabi qui avait entendu la conversation: Naruto, je voudrais bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Naruto heureux: Ah oui? Et quoi?

Miyabi en l'embrassant sur la joue: Que je reste habiter chez toi le plus longtemps possible.

Naruto aux anges: Mais bien sûr, qu'elle question.

Sakura se dirigea vers eux: Miyabi?

Miyabi: Oui?

Sakura: J'en ai parlé avec Sasuke, et il est d'accord pour t'entraîner un jour sur deux.

Miyabi: Vraiment?

Sakura: On commencera demain à 6h. Il faut que tu apprennes à utiliser le chakra. On va t'aider tous les deux d'abord et ensuite ce sera genjutsu et ninjutsu alternativement. Le dimanche sera le jour de repos, d'accord?

Miyabi: D'accord. Alors à demain.

Sakura: Oui. A 6h ici, n'oublies pas, hein?

Miyabi: Oui. (plus fort) A demain Sasuke.

Sasuke déjà partit leva son bras pour lui répondre. Sakura mécontente que Sasuke l'ai pas attendu, courut après lui pour passer un peu de temps avec lui et tenter sa chance.

Miyabi et Naruto rentrèrent à leur tour, et partirent se coucher. Miyabi s'endormi tout de suite à cause de sa dure journée et Naruto, lui, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate de voir Miyabi en chemise. Mais il réussit à s'endormit à cause de la fatigue. En plus, si Miyabi arrivait à dormir si facilement avec lui, pourquoi lui ne serait pas à l'aise avec elle. Après tout, il avait une relation assez intime. Ils se sont embrassés plus d'une fois après tout. Enfin, il s'endormit après ces réflexions.

Le lendemain à 5h30, Miyabi se réveilla. Elle regarda Naruto et partit se changer. Elle se prépara à partir quand un Naruto l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser et partit en lui laissant un bol de ramen sur la table.

Miyabi arriva sur le point de rendez-vous avec une demi heure de retard. A croire que Kakashi avait détint sur elle dès le premier jour.

Miyabi en courant vers Sakura et Sasuke: Excusez-moi d'être en retard mais je me suis perdu en chemin. (en reprenant son souffle) Je savais plus s'il fallait tourner à droite ou à gauche.

Sakura: C'est bon, reprend ton souffle et calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'es pas comme Kakashi-sensei. On sait que dit la vérité alors que lui, il pense qu'à dormir et lire ses livres douteux.

Sasuke: Maintenant, tu te rappelles du chemin?

Miyabi: Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. On peut commencer les cours.

Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, Miyabi appris à concentrer son chakra très rapidement au grand étonnement de nos deux professeurs. Au bout d'une semaine, Miyabi contrôlait parfaitement son chakra. En tout cas, aussi bien que Sakura. D'un commun d'accord, Sasuke et Sakura allait commencer sérieusement l'entraînement de Miyabi.

Elle commença par le genjutsu le lundi, ninjutsu le mardi, etc… Miyabi subissait deux caractères complètement différents.

Sakura était douce, gentille et chaleureuse. Elle prenait le temps de lui expliquer en souriant. Miyabi apprécié beaucoup sa compagnie et sa méthode d'enseignement.

Sasuke, lui était sévère, dure et froid. Tout le contraire de Sakura. Mais, elle le taquinait en commençant un sujet de conversation à propos d'une certaine personne qu'ils connaissaient bien. Elle adorait ses deux professeurs.

Entre tous ces entraînements, elle trouva le temps d'aller faire les boutiques avec Sakura, car comme Naruto avait oublié de faire sa garde-robe, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Heureusement que Sakura été là pour l'aider à choisir et Sasuke et Naruto pour porter les paquets. (les pauvres ) Après quelques semaines d'entraînement, Miyabi était arrivée au même niveau que le reste de son équipe, dont elle était officiellement membre de la Team 7.

Après ces moments de bonheur, vient ensuite le malheur. Sasuke avait déserté le village, Naruto était blessait, Sakura est désespéré du retour éventuel de Sasuke. Miyabi se sentit inutile dans des moments pareils. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ramener Sasuke alors qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle était inconsciente et qu'elle avait fait cet étrange rêve, elle s'est sentit si seule, si désemparée, si haineuse aussi. Tout cela à cause d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Sasuke, lui, était seul à cause de son frère, et il ne pourra pas laissé libre court à ses sentiments pour une certaine personne qu'il connaissait tant que sa vengeance ne sera pas faite.

A l'hôpital

Naruto d'un ton décidé: Miyabi!

Miyabi: Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto en un seul souffle: Je vais partir m'entraîner avec l'Ermite pervers pendant les 3 années à venir.

Miyabi mi-surprise, mi-triste: Ah… euh… C'est à cause de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto: Oui, et parce que j'ai aussi promis à Sakura de le ramener au village.

Miyabi timidement: Et… moi?

Naruto: Tu restera ici avec Sakura.

Miyabi: Mais…

Naruto en la coupant: J'ai pris ma décision… Et je pense aussi que nous deux…

Miyabi les larmes aux yeux: Mais…

Naruto: Je crois que c'était qu'un flirt passager, c'est tout. Si tu t'es accroché à moi, c'est juste parce que tu voulais oublier ton ancien amour.

Miyabi sous le choc: Mais… Alors pour toi, je n'étais rien, c'est ça… Ce que tu as dis à Hinata l'autre fois n'était pas vrai, c'est ça?

Naruto: Ce que j'ai dis à Hinata était vrai, mais je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi maintenant…

Flash back

Naruto et Miyabi se promenaient main dans la main dans un parc. Arrivé sous un arbre, ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre enlacé amoureusement. D'un buisson pas très loin, une personne les observait à leur insu. Cette personne, qui n'était autre que Hinata, les avait suivit depuis un certain temps.

Quand Naruto et Miyabi se sont embrassés, le cœur d'Hinata manqua un battement et s'enfuit loin d'ici. Naruto et Miyabi qui avait entendu un bruit venant des buissons, rompirent leur baiser et poursuivirent l'intrus. Quelque instant plus tard, Naruto réussit à attraper Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata, pourquoi tu cours comme ça?

Hinata rouge de honte: Je… je… ne voulais… pas… vous…déranger… Je…

Miyabi très direct: Hinata? Es-ce que… tu es amoureuse de Naruto?

Hinata surprise, bégaya et rougis de plus en plus: N-non… J'ai… juste de… l'admiration… pour Naruto… C'est tout…

Naruto en lâchant le bras de Hinata: Je t'ai fait de la peine, c'est ça? C'est parce que je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais avec Miyabi?

Hinata en tripotant ses doigts: N-non… je ne v-voulais p-pas vous déranger, c-c'est tout.

Miyabi en voyant le comportement de Hinata: Je vais vous laisser seul, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire. (à l'oreille de Hinata) Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, tu te sentiras mieux après, il a le droit de savoir après tout.

Hinata fut surprise par les paroles de Miyabi, elle ne comprenait pas. Elles se voyaient pour la première fois et il fallut à Miyabi, une seconde pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Naruto: On retourne au parc?

Hinata acquiesça timidement et suivit Naruto. Elle le suivit et ils s'assirent sur un banc. Hinata n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux paroles de Miyabi, ces paroles raisonnèrent dans sa tête.

Naruto: Tu sais Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Hinata: Ce… ce n'est rien… N-Naruto…

Naruto: Je voulais être sure de mes sentiments pour Miyabi et attendre d'être prêt avant de le dire à tout le monde.

Hinata: Je comprends.

Naruto: Maintenant, je sais que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Hinata fut troublait par ce qu'il venait de dire et les paroles de Miyabi revinrent dans sa tête. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle allait lui dire, oui, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle le devait, il devait savoir.

Hinata: Naruto…

Naruto: Oui?

Hinata en pensant: Non… non… je dois le dire… je le dois… Mais… je viens de perdre le courage… pourtant j'ai changé… oui… j'ai changé grâce à lui… J'ai réussit à changé… Courage Hinata…

Naruto: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hinata toute rouge: Je… Je t'… (en criant) JE T'AIME!

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, la fille si timide d'habitude lui révélait ses sentiments alors que lui n'avait rien remarqué. Il pensait que c'était par pure timidité qu'elle rougissait et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais là, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui dit tout haut qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui, comme un idiot, lui parlait d'une autre fille, de ses sentiments pour la fille qu'il aimait.

Hinata: Je sais que tu aimes Miyabi, mais elle m'a dit de te le dire car tu avais le droit de savoir, que je me sentirai mieux après.

Naruto: …

Hinata en souriant: Elle avait raison, j'avais besoin de te le dire. Je me sens libéré de mes sentiments pour toi maintenant.

Naruto: …

Hinata: Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Au revoir.

Hinata partit en courant en direction d'un lieu d'entraînement et Naruto resta cloué au banc.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata avait tout dis à Miyabi et celle-ci fut très heureuse car elle comptait beaucoup pour Naruto.

Fin du flash back

Miyabi en pleurant: Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'aimes plus? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Je peux changer.

Naruto d'un air douloureux: Je suis désolé. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal et c'est ce que je viens de faire. Ce n'est pas toi qui es changée, c'est moi. Pardon, mais je ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour toi. Je veux qu'on se sépare.

Choquée par ces paroles Miyabi s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux, ne voyant plus rien, brouillé par ses larmes.

Du coté de Naruto

Jiraya: Tu y es allé un peu fort, Naruto.

Naruto: Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le fasse.

Jiraya avec une tête de pervers: Elle aurait pu venir avec nous.

Naruto colérique: Il faut pas rêver l'Ermite pervers, jamais elle ne fera un voyage avec un pervers comme vous.

Jiraya: Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu lui a dis que c'était finie entre vous? Tu aurais pu lui dire de t'attendre.

Naruto en baissant les yeux: Non… Je sais qu'elle l'aime encore, je l'ai entendu pendant qu'elle dormait… Elle pense encore à lui alors qu'elle est amnésique. Elle s'en souvient plus mais son cœur s'en souvient.

Jiraya: Bon, rétabli-toi vite, ensuite on part immédiatement.

Naruto: Oui.

Du côté de Miyabi

Elle était arrivée au niveau de hall d'entrée, elle courut dehors et s'arrêta sous un arbre près de l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle re-souffrait à cause de lui. Soudain, une avalanche de souvenir lui revient en tête, des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, ne pas s'en souvenir.

Souvenir

Homme: Petite sœur, je te présente Lionel, tu vas aller jouer avec lui pendant que je vais allais discuter.

Elle: D'accord.

Elle courra jusqu'à côté du petit garçon et le salua.

Elle souriante: Bonjour!

Lionel en la regardant froidement: …

Elle perdit son sourire mais se repris: Tu es Lionel, c'est ça? Moi c'est…

Lionel en partant: Je m'en fiche.

Elle fut choquée de le voir aussi froid avec elle.

Plusieurs images d'elle en train de se faire rejeter par lui, ils s'entraînaient ensemble aux arts martiaux, ils suivaient les cours ensemble, ils ont été fiancés et pourtant il n'y avait aucune amélioration entre eux. Mais un jour, alors que Lionel allait se faire écraser par une voiture, quand elle le poussa et se fit percuter. Lionel ouvrit grand les yeux. Il repoussait s'en arrêt cette fille et elle, elle lui sauvait la vie.

Une autre image vint remplacer les précédentes. Elle était dans un autre pays, en Angleterre, et elle se faisait battre par un groupe de garçon.

Cette fois ci, elle devait avoir 10 ans, elle était en Allemagne, et elle se faisait insulter, frapper, rejeter par ceux de son école. Le garçon qu'elle aimait, ne prêtait aucune attention à elle. Elle était seule dans un autre pays que le siens. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

On était dans un cimetière, son frère était mort, il fut assassiné par un des opposants à la trop grande puissance du clan. Il avait été pris par des mafieux et ce dernier se baladait au hasard et par malheur il tomba sur eux. Il fut bien amoché et un opposant du clan termina le travail. Voici le rapport de la police.

Sa seule famille était morte. Son clan fut exterminait par multiple façon, supposé voyage d'affaire, l'avion explosa, un tueur à gage fut engagé aussi.

Par une nuit sans lune, une pluie de sang fut tombée sur le domaine du clan Lan Li. Par chance, elle dormait chez son ex-fiancé. Les meurtrier furent arrêté, mais plus rien ne pouvait ramené ses proches.

Fin des souvenir

Devant les images qui défilèrent dans sa tête, elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, s'accroupie et poussa des gémissements de douleur en hurlant que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait que ces images s'arrêtent. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Puis, quand Sakura passa à côté d'elle, paniqua en la voyant dans cet état, appela de l'aide et la transporta à l'hôpital. Depuis un moment, Miyabi c'était évanoui devant la douleur que lui causaient ces souvenirs.

Tsunade l'a examiné et déclara que Miyabi était tombé dans le coma. Il n'y aurait aucun danger si la fièvre de Miyabi baissait dans les 48h à venir. L'hôpital était surchargé en ce moment et il manquait de chambre alors on l'emmena dans celle de Naruto.

Pendant que Naruto réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire à Miyabi, pris soudain de remord, mais il ne pouvait plus reculait. Il l'avait fait pour le bien de celle qu'il aimait. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand, Tsunade et Sakura entrèrent dans la chambre suivit de Miyabi, inconsciente, avec un masque pour l'aider à respirer. Naruto s'horrifia devant le spectacle que lui offrait cette vue. Miyabi, quelque minute plus tôt était très bien et la voilà aussi blanche qu'un linge.

Tsunade: Naruto, je voudrai te parler.

Naruto: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux la vieille.

Tsunade se força à ne pas le frapper: Que lui à tu dis avant qu'elle ne parte.

Sakura: Naruto, je l'ai retrouvé accroupie par terre, gémissant de douleur, en larme les mains sur la tête en criant que ça s'arrêtent.

Naruto baissa les yeux, limite des larme apparurent: Je… je lui ai dis… que c'était… fini entre nous…

Sakura choquée: Pourquoi Naruto? Vous vous entendez très bien, non?

Tsunade: Est-ce que c'est à cause de ses rêves?

Naruto hocha la tête: Oui… Mais… même si je l'aime… je sais qu'en fait, elle ne m'aime que pour oublier son ancien petit ami et qu'elle me considère que comme un frère.

Sakura: Tu lui as dit tout ça?

Naruto: Non.

Tsunade: À cause de toi, elle est dans le coma. (Naruto releva la tête d'un coup) Si sa fièvre ne baisse pas dans 48h, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'excuser auprès d'elle pour ce que tu lui as dis.

Naruto sans voix: …

Tsunade: La douleur que les souvenirs ont causé lui on fait un choc psychologique. Des moments douloureux de son ancienne vie on refait surface.

Naruto: Je… ne voulais… pas faire ça…

Tsunade: Sakura! Naruto! Veillez sur elle jusqu'à ce que fièvre baisse.

Naruto et Sakura: Bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Réveille et soirée

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Miyabi, Naruto se tint la tête avec ses mains et Sakura veillait à ce que la fièvre baisse.

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto toujours la tête dans ses mains: Hm…

Sakura en changeant la serviette humide sur la front de Miyabi: Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Naruto en relevant la tête: Mais c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça maintenant.

Sakura en le prenant dans ses bras: Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Naruto: Mais…

Sakura en le coupant: Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. (doucement) Tu vas partir toi aussi…

Naruto en se dégageant des bras de Sakura: Sakura… Je t'ai promis de ramener Sasuke et je le ferai. Je vais aller m'entraîner pendant 3 ans et devenir assez fort pour le ramener.

Sakura: Naruto, **on** va le ramener, ensemble.

Naruto sourit: Oui. Ensemble.

Sakura: J'ai parlé avec la 5eme Hokage et elle est d'accord pour m'entraîner.

Naruto surpris: Ah… T'en mieux, il vaut mieux mettre toute les chances de notre côté.

Sakura: Oui, mais que va devenir Miya sans toi. Elle connaît nos amis mais elle reste comme même à l'écart comme Hinata.

Naruto: Je ne sais pas. Mais il est hors de question que je lui fasse du mal plus tard. Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Sakura en baissant les yeux: Je comprends.

Naruto: Je te confis Miya. Je dois partir demain.

Sakura se leva d'un coup: Quoi? Et tu vas la laisser seule dans cet état?

Naruto: Elle ne sera pas seule puisque tu es là…

Sakura: Mais…

Naruto: Si elle se réveille et qu'elle me voit partir, elle ne s'en remettra pas.

Sakura: Mais si elle ne te vois pas elle sera effondrée!

Naruto: Je n'ai pas envi de la voir en larme comme hier. Je ne veux plus voir son visage rempli de larme.

Sakura en se rasseyant: D'accord. Fait comme tu veux, mais elle va t'es vouloir.

Naruto: Il vaut mieux qu'elle oublie les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi comme ça. Moi, j'oublierai les mieux en m'entraînant.

Après un moment de silence, Sakura vérifia la température de Miyabi.

Sakura: Naruto! La fièvre de Miyabi a baissé! Regarde!

Naruto vérifia et sourit: Je savais qu'elle ne se laisserai pas abattre comme ça.

Sakura en lui donnant un coup sur la tête: Imbécile! C'est toi qui la mis dans cet état. Et puis si tu n'a pas oublié, quand on la rencontré pour la première fois, c'est à cause d'une peine de cœur qu'elle voulait mourir.

Naruto: A mince! C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ça.

Sakura: Tu réfléchis jamais où quoi?

Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux: Euh…

Dans le rêve de Miyabi

Elle revoit des scènes après qu'elle se soit réveillée à l'hôpital. Elle voit tous les visages flous.

Lionel: Excuse-moi Miyabi, c'est à cause de moi que tu es à l'hôpital.

Elle: Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je voulais te protéger c'est tout.

Lionel rougit: Euh… Je… Je veux bien être ton ami si tu le veux encore.

Elle en souriant: Bien sûr.

Anthony: J'aurai dû intervenir plus tôt, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle: Ce n'est pas grave, tu es arrivé juste à temps.

Anthony: Mais…

Elle: Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'excuser. Devenons amis, d'accord?

Anthony surpris puis sourit: D'accord.

Petit ami: Tu vas mieux?

Elle: Oui.

Petit ami: Tu sais, j'était très inquiet.

Elle surprise: Ah bon?

Petit ami en rougissant: Oui car je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Elle rouge aussi: Je…

Petit ami: J'aurai dû venir te parler mais je n'avait pas le courage.

Elle: Ce n'est pas grave.

Petit ami: Je sais que l'on ne se connais pas très bien mais… Tu veux pas sortir avec moi?

Elle encore plus rouge: Euh… J'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Elle: Dit-moi grand frère?

Tayler: Quoi?

Elle: Dans tout les différents pays où je suis allée, je me suis bien amusé et j'ai rencontré plein d'amis.

Tayler en la prenant dans les bras: T'en mieux alors.

Elle: Grand frère, je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours.

Tayler: Moi aussi, je voudrai rester avec toi pour toujours. Mais je suis marié maintenant, j'ai une femme et un enfant. Et le clan ne voudrait pas te perdre au cas où je venais à disparaître.

Elle: Je comprend grand frère. Je vais devenir très forte pour ne plus t'inquiéter.

Tayler: Je t'aime petite sœur.

Elle: Je t'aime aussi grand frère.

Fin du rêve de Miyabi

Miyabi de réveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Un endroit qu'elle très bien depuis quelques années.

Sakura en entrant dans la salle: Tu es réveillée Miya? T'en mieux, je m'inquiété un peu.

Miyabi: Sakura? Qu'est-ce que je fais encore à l'hôpital?

Sakura en s'asseyant au bord du lit:Tu es tombé dans le coma devant l'hôpital, il y a dix jours.

Miyabi en se redressant d'un coup: Dix jours? Mais et Naruto?

Sakura en baissant la tête: Il est partit pour 3 ans maintenant.

Miyabi: Je…

Sakura: Il ne veut pas que tu le pleures. Il veut que tu sois heureuse même sans lui.

Miyabi: Je comprends. Je connais mes véritables sentiments pour lui maintenant.

Sakura: Et quels sont ses sentiments?

Miyabi: Je considère Naruto comme un frère.

Une semaine plus tard, Miyabi sortit de l'hôpital. Tous ses amis étaient là: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten et Lee. Les senseis aussi étaient là: Kakashi-sensei, Kurenaï-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gaï-sensei.

Pour fêter son retour parmi eux, ils firent la fête. Le lendemain après-midi, car ils ont fait le fête une grande partit de la soirée, Miyabi se rendit dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Miyabi: Hokage, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Tsunade: Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Miyabi: Je voudrais, moi aussi partir m'entraîner.

Tsunade: Et qui va encadrer ton entraînement?

Miyabi: Je me débrouillerai. Je vais beaucoup voyage et apprendre des techniques dans tout les pays.

Tsunade: Ecoute, si c'est pour retrouver Naruto…

Miyabi: Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, Je veux juste devenir assez forte pour être utile. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour les autres comme quand Sasuke a déserté. Je veux me rendre utile.

Tsunade: Bien. Tu pourras partir demain matin.

Miyabi en s'inclinant: Merci beaucoup Hokage.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Miyabi fit le tour de la ville pour prévenir ses amis qu'elle partait en voyage d'entraînement. Ils se sont tous réunit sur le lieu d'entraînement où Kakashi-sensei avait attaché Naruto au pilier du milieu.

Miyabi: Voilà les amis… Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose de très important…

Kiba: Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Miyabi: Je vais partir en entraînement dans les différents pays…

Lee: Quoi? Toute seule?

Miyabi une goutte derrière la tête: Euh… Oui.

Tenten: Tu sais c'est dangereux pour une fille de voyager seule.

Neji: Surtout quand on a des problèmes de mémoire comme toi.

Miyabi: Je sais mais…

Ino: Ce ne serait pas pour retrouver Naruto par hasard?

Miyabi: Non, c'est pour devenir plus forte que…

Shikamaru: T'es déjà assez forte.

Miyabi: Oui mais…

Shino: Pourquoi?

Miyabi: Je veux…

Sakura: Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner ici?

Miyabi: En fait…

Choji: Tu peux donner des réponses plus claires?

Miyabi: J'essaye mais…

Hinata: Est-ce que tu nous détestes?

Miyabi: Non, bien sûr…

Gaï: C'est sûrement pour la soif d'apprendre.

Miyabi: Il y a…

Kakashi: Encore une personne de moins dans notre équipe.

Miyabi: Je suis…

Kurenaï: Tu devras faire très attention à toi.

Miyabi: Oui…

Asuma: Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée pour toi de partir seule.

Miyabi: Ne vous in…

Lee: Et…

Miyabi sur les nerf: Stop, je peux en placer une?

Tout le monde acquiesça et ne prononça plus un mot.

Miyabi: Merci de vous inquiéter mais ça va aller. Je connais mes limites, je ne me mettrai pas en danger inutilement. L'Hokage est d'accord avec moi. Tout va bien se passer. Si je veux partir, c'est aussi pour apprendre de nouvelle technique. Les apprendre dans les pays spécialisé me sera beaucoup plus bénéfique, je pense. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant de mes intentions.

Sakura: C'est bon, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tu peux partir tranquille.

Miyabi en s'inclinant: Merci beaucoup.

Tous le monde: Mais de rien.

Ino: Dites les filles, et si on passait une soirée rien qu'entre nous?

Miyabi: Mais je part demain et…

Sakura: Ino a raison pour une fois.

Ino en colère: Quoi? Répète grand front?

Sakura du même ton: Tu m'as parlé grosse truie? (en l'ignorant et plus calmement) Je disais que comme c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait tout ensemble, ça serait sympa qu'on reste toute la soirée à parler entre fille.

Tenten: Elles ont raison, dit oui Miyabi.

Hinata: Oui, ce serait bien.

Miyabi: Bon, puisque vous êtes d'accord, je peux pas dire non.

Les filles en lui sautant au cou: Ouais!

Dans la soirée, les filles sont venues dans l'appartement de Miyabi et Naruto. Miyabi avait déjà préparé son sac et attendait les filles. Elles avaient décidé qu'elles dormiraient chez elle et que le lendemain, elles quittaient l'appartement après les au revoir.

On sonna à la porte. Miyabi accueillit ses amis et elles s'installèrent dans les chambres qui et devenu beaucoup plus grand quand elle était rangé.

Miyabi: Vous voulez parler de quoi?

Ino: Et si on parlait des garçons?

Sakura: Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi!

Ino: Et alors, je profite de la vie, moi.

Tenten: D'accord mais c'est toi qui commences.

Miyabi: J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à dire.

Hinata: Moi je sais avec qui elle sort…

Sakura: C'est vrai.

Ino: Bon d'accord, je commence. Je sors avec Shino depuis quelques jours déjà.

Sakura: Quoi? Sasuke viens à peine de partir que tu te jettes sur quelqu'un d'autre?

Ino: Tu devrais être contente tu n'as plus de rivale. Je trouve que Shino est beaucoup mieux que Sasuke.

Sakura: Malgré le fait que Sasuke soit partit. Je l'aime toujours autant.

Miyabi: Sakura…

Sakura: C'est rien. Allez, à toi maintenant Miya.

Miyabi: Moi? Bah, J'ai rompu avec Naruto il y a déjà un certain temps…

Tenten et Ino: Quoi? Tu étais avec cet imbécile.

Miyabi: Arrêtez de dire que c'est un imbécile. Il n'y a que moi et Sakura qui on le doit de dire que c'est un imbécile.

Ino: C'est bon, calme toi.

Hinata: Vous vous entendez bien pourtant. Pourquoi avait vous rompu? C'est pas à cause de moi?

Miyabi: Mais non Hinata, c'est pas à cause de toi. C'est lui qui a voulu. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça. Je le considère comme un frère et lui il doit me considérer comme une sœur.

Hinata: Je me sens soulager.

Tenten: Et toi Hinata, t'as quelqu'un?

Hinata rougit furieusement: Euh…euh…

Ino: C'est Naruto?

Hinata: Non, c'est pas Naruto…

Sakura: C'est qui?

Miyabi: Vas-y, on va pas te manger.

Hinata: C'est… c'est… Kiba…

Miyabi, Sakura, Tenten et Ino: Quoi? Répète, on a rien entendu.

Hinata plus fort: C'est Kiba!

Miyabi, Sakura, Tenten et Ino: Quoi? Kiba? On parle du même Kiba? Kiba Inuzuka?

Hinata: Oui.

Miyabi: Je suppose que c'est après ce que t'as dis Naruto quand tu lui as avoué tes sentiments.

Hinata: Oui.

Sakura, Tenten et Ino: Quoi? Mais on était au courant de rien.

Miyabi et Hinata commencèrent à rire de cette situation. Sakura, Tenten et Ino les suivirent dans leur rire. Après s'être calmé au bout de quelques minutes, elles reprirent leur conversation.

Tenten: Et si tu nous disait comment vous avez fini ensemble?

Hinata: Et bien…

Flash back

Il commençait à pleuvoir, une petite pluie puis un grand torrent. Hinata courait à perdre haleine quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête et vit Kiba.

Kiba: Bah, Hinata! Pourquoi tu coures comme ça? Et puis pourquoi tu pleures?

Hinata se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant: Kiba!

Kiba désorienté: Euh… Hinata… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Allez, viens chez moi. Tu vas tout me raconter.

Hinata acquiesça et le suivi.

Arrivé devant la demeure des Inuzuka, Kiba et Hinata montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Kiba. Ils étaient tout les deux trempé jusqu'aux os. Kiba pris une de ses chemises et un pantalon puis les donna à Hinata. Il lui donna une serviette et lui montra la salle de bain. Pendant que Hinata se changeait dans sa salle de bain, Kiba alla se changer dans une autre.

Après quelques minutes Hinata revient en même temps que Kiba dans la chambre. Kiba alla mettre les vêtements d'Hinata à sécher. Quand il revint, ils s'assirent sur le lit. Ils restèrent silencieux assis côte à côte. Kiba ne voulais pas la busquer et attendait que Hinata lui parle.

Soudain Hinata se jeta dans les bras de Kiba et pleura.

Kiba la serra doucement et rougit en pensant: Hinata n'a plus qu'une simple chemise sur elle, je peux sentir sa poitrine contre moi.

Il se reprit et essaya de la calmer. Quand elle releva la tête, Kiba la trouva tellement belle. Elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Sa fuite, comment elle a été rattrapée, comment elle a avoué ses sentiments à Naruto. Elle était heureuse car elle lui a dit et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Kiba en tenant toujours Hinata: Si tu pleures, c'est pour évacuer le reste de tes sentiments pour lui. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de passer à autre chose, comme tu lui as dit, d'accord?

Hinata acquiesça.

Hinata en pensant: Kiba est tellement gentil avec moi. Je suis si bien dans ses bras, je voudrais toujours rester comme ça.

Soudain, Hinata rougit à sa dernière réflexion. Elle venait à peine d'avouer ses sentiments pour un autre garçon et elle pensait déjà à un autre.

Hinata en pensant: Je suis un monstre.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Quand Hinata se sentit mieux, elle se dégagea un peu des bras de Kiba, mais pas trop. Kiba la sentit et se dégagea un peu aussi mais pas trop. Il aurait voulu ne pas la lâcher mais il ne voulait paraître pervers non plus.

Hinata releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

Hinata en souriant: Merci beaucoup Kiba. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Kiba en souriant aussi: De rien, tu es beaucoup plus belle quand tu souris que quand tu pleures.

Hinata rougit mais n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux.

Kiba en pensant: Je ne doit pas profiter de la situation. Mais j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Non, ne pas pro…

Trop tard, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son visage s'était rapproché du sien et il l'embrassa. Hinata se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Après quelques minutes, à court de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils étaient rouges comme des tomates. Ils se sourirent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent quand la sœur de Kiba entra.

Sœur (je sais pas comment elle s'appelle): Kiba, tu sais à qui appartiennent les vêtements qui sèche avec les tiens?

La sœur de vit Hinata dans les bras de Kiba. Hinata et Kiba virent la sœur de Kiba et se séparèrent brusquement.

Sœur: Je vois. Les vêtements ne seront pas secs avant longtemps. Tu viendras les chercher demain, d'accord?

Hinata tout rouge: euh… oui… d'accord…

La sœur de Kiba ne les dérangea pas plus longtemps et partit. Encore quelques minutes de silence car ils sont très timide.

Kiba en passant une main dans ses cheveux: Euh… désolé… je voulais pas profiter de la situation…

Hinata en tripotant ses doigts: Non… c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû… Je suis un monstre…

Kiba surprit: Pourquoi? T'as rien fait de mal.

Hinata toute rouge: Je… j'étais d'accord pour t'em… t'embrasser alors que quelques heures plus tôt j'ai avoué à Naruto que je l'aimais…

Kiba rouge aussi: Mo-moi aussi j'étais d'accord pour t'embrasser et je m'en fiche que tu es avoué tes sentiments à Naruto avant notre baiser. (en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et en agitant ses bras partout) Enfin je veux dire, j'e m'en fiche pas, mais… enfin c'est notre baiser qui compte… euh… je veux dire…

Il fut interrompu par Hinata qui l'embrassait. Il n'en revenait pas mais il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit même. Il passa délicatement les mains sut la taille de Hinata et Hinata passa ses mains autour du cou de Kiba. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, heureux.

Fin du flash back

Ino: Et on père a dit quoi?

Hinata: Il était fâché et quand il m'a vu avec les vêtements de Kiba n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais Kiba a pris ma défense car il m'a raccompagné.

Sakura: Que c'est beau l'amour…

Miyabi: Que c'est mignon votre histoire…

Tenten: Oui…

Hinata en déviant la conversation: Et toi Tenten?

Tenten: Moi? Je suis avec ton cousin.

Sakura, Hinata et Ino: Neji?

Tente: Oui. Mais il est tellement doux quand il veut. Il était pas très doué au début mais il s'améliore de jour en jour. Et ce qu'il embrasse bien…

Miyabi: Et vos premier baiser?

Ino: Je n'ai pas encore embrassé un garçon et je n'ai pas le courage d'embrasser Shino pour le moment.

Sakura: Moi non plus j'ai pas encore embrassé un garçon.

Hinata: Moi je viens de vous le raconter.

Tenten: Moi s'étais après l'entraînement. Neji et moi on était sous un arbre et puis tout d'un coup, il m'a embrassé. Et toi Miyabi?

Miyabi: Moi… Euh…Je m'en rappel vaguement. C'était avant que je n'arrive ici. Il m'avait raccompagné chez moi et devant ma porte, il m'a embrassé… Enfin, je crois que c'est ça. Sinon, quelque chose de plus claire, c'était avec Naruto à l'hôpital. Le jour où je devais quitter l'hôpital.

Ino: et bien nos vies amoureuse sont déjà très remplie. On recommencera quand tu reviendras Miyabi, d'accord?

Miyabi: Oui. Et appelez-moi Miya. On est proche maintenant, non?

Tenten, Hinata et Ino: D'accord.

Sakura: Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Miyabi, Tenten et Ino: Bonne nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles

Le lendemain matin, Miyabi se réveilla à 7 heure. Elle réveilla ses amis puis elles prirent leur petit déjeuner. Miyabi prit ses affaires puis se prépara à partir. Devant le village, tous ses amis vinrent lui dire au revoir. Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de partir pour ne revenir que 3 ans plus tard.

3 ans plus tard

Une silhouette se dessine devant le village de Konoha. Elle passa devant deux gardes qui ne l'avaient pas vu. Elle entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage et retira son manteau.

Tsunade en colère: Et bien! Tu es en retard Miyabi.

Miyabi en passant une main dans les cheveux: Désolé, mon entraînement a pris un peu plus de temps.

Tsunade toujours en colère: Tu aurais dû revenir ici, il y a six mois. (record de Kakashi battu à plate couture )

Miyabi sérieuse: Je sais… Mais entre Orochimaru et Akatsuki, je ne pouvais pas revenir plus tôt.

Tsunade surprise: Orochimaru et Akatsuki? Tu les as rencontré? Quand?

Miyabi en réfléchissant: Euh… Orochimaru c'était ma deuxième année d'entraînement. L'Akatsuki, elle, c'était bah… il y a trois mois…

Tsunade sérieuse: Tu as des informations sur eux?

Miyabi: Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour Suna.

Tsunade: Oui.

Miyabi: Eh bien…

Tsunade: Alors?

Miyabi: Euh… Mince, je m'en rappelle plus…

Tsunade tombe à la renverse et détailla la jeune fille. Miyabi avait bien grandit. Elle mesurait à présent vers les 1m65. Elle avait pris des formes avantageuses. Elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, elle avait les cheveux courts comme les garçons, mais on voyait une mèche de cheveux derrière (un peu comme Goku dans Saiyuki quand il se transforme) qui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses.

Miyabi: Je te jure que je m'en souviens plus. Encore se problème de mémoire, désolé.

Tsunade: Bon ce n'est rien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Miyabi: Merci. Au revoir Hokage.

Miyabi quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle déposa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement où elle trouva Naruto, Sakura et… incroyable, Sasuke était là aussi.

Miyabi: Tiens Sasuke, t'es rentré?

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura: Miyabi?

Miyabi: En chair et en os. Alors Sasuke, t'es rentré tout seul ou alors on t'as ramené?

Sasuke: Les deux. J'ai quitté Orochimaru mais il m'a rattrapé et c'est là que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei sont arrivés pour me ramener.

Miyabi: Ah, je comprend, je suppose que c'est ce que je t'ai dit qui t'as décidé.

Sasuke: Oui, un peu.

Naruto: De quoi vous parlez?

Sakura: Que lui as-tu dit?

Miyabi: Et bien, en fait je suis…

Flash back

Miyabi était aux portes du village d'Oto. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça, Orochimaru l'avait déjà vu. Elle décida d'utiliser une technique de métamorphose et se transforma en un jeune garçon de 10 ans. Il enleva son bandeau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était chétif à l'extérieur mais cachait une grande force en lui. Il allait utiliser Orochimaru pour l'entraîner.

Une fois qu'il fut devant Orochimaru, il montra de quoi il était capable, il intéressa beaucoup Orochimaru et il fut pris pour disciple.

Orochimaru: Qu'elle est ton nom petit?

Miyabi en pensant: Mince, j'y avait pas penser. Bon… trouvait un nom à toute vitesse (à haute voix) Je m'appelle Misaki Shinomori.

Orochimaru: Bien, on va commencer ton entraînement, Misaki.

Quelques mois plus tard, Miyabi apprit presque toutes les techniques d'Orochimaru. Sasuke était très jaloux et énervé. Orochimaru pensait utiliser Misaki pour motiver encore plus Sasuke vers le pouvoir.

Une nuit, Miyabi ou plutôt Misaki allait quitter le village d'Oto. Mais elle rencontra Sasuke sur son chemin.

Miyabi: Tiens Sasuke, que fais-tu si tard la nuit ici?

Sasuke: Je te retourne la question, Miyabi.

Miyabi en se retransformant: Tu m'as donc découvert.

Sasuke: J'ai pris du temps mais oui.

Miyabi: Quand?

Sasuke: Il y a une semaine.

Miyabi: Et tu ne l'a pas dit à ton maître?

Sasuke: Non.

Miyabi: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Je voulais en être sûr.

Miyabi: Et maintenant?

Sasuke: Non.

Miyabi: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Je ne sais pas.

Miyabi: Tu devrais revenir au village de Konoha.

Sasuke: Non, je me ferais tuer si j'y retournais.

Miyabi: Mais si tu faisais comme moi?

Sasuke: Comme toi?

Miyabi: Oui, tu utilises Orochimaru pour devenir plus fort et ensuite tu pars. Si tu décides de faire comme ça, tu auras une chance de revenir.

Sasuke: Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

Miyabi: En tout cas, je serai à fond derrière toi. Si je rentre à temps.

Sasuke: D'accord, on fait comme ça.

Miyabi: Ah, au fait, si Orochimaru m'a entraîné, c'est seulement pour que tu progresse plus vite. Donne-toi à fond et reviens le plus vite possible.

Sasuke: D'accord.

Miyabi:D'accord.

Fin du flash back

Naruto: Ah! C'est pour ça qu'il est rentré de lui-même il y a trois mois.

Miyabi: Ouais.

Sakura: Et toi, pourquoi tu reviens après six mois de retard?

Miyabi en passant une main dans les cheveux: Et bien en fait… Je suis tombé sur des déserteurs alors je pouvais pas rentré plus tôt.

Naruto: T'as changé mais je sais pas où…

Sakura: Oui, c'est vrai…

Sasuke: En tout cas, ça te va très bien cette coupe de cheveux.

Naruto et Sakura: Mais oui, les cheveux!

Miyabi: Ah… Merci. Ca change, tu fais des compliments maintenant.

Kakashi: Sasuke a fait beaucoup d'effort niveau social.

Miyabi: Je vois ça. Et si on fêtait mon retour chez Ichiraku?

Naruto: Moi, je suis d'accord.

Sasuke: Ca me va.

Sakura: Et si on invitait tous nos amis?

Miyabi: D'accord, je les ai pas revu depuis trois ans et demi.

Naruto: Allos les chercher!

Miyabi, Sasuke et Sakura en levant le poing: Ouais.

Kakashi: Je vais allez chercher les professeurs.

Miyabi: On se retrouve là-bas.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se trouva chez Ichiraku pour fêter le retour de Miyabi. Ils mangèrent tous des ramens. Naruto, Choji et Miyabi entamaient leur cinquième bol de ramen.

Ino: Miyabi?

Miyabi: Hum…

Ino: Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer si tard?

Miyabi: J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

Tenten: Plus précisément…

Miyabi: Hum… Au début, je suis restée dans la forêt pour m'entraîner. Plus j'avançais et plus je m'approchais de village. Je suis restée environ cinq mois dans chaque pays dont les villages ninja. J'ai rencontré plusieurs clan qui m'on gentiment accueilli. Remarque, j'avais sauvé quelqu'un de leur famille à chaque fois alors c'était la moindre des choses de m'apprendre certaines techniques. Ensuite… Vous allez rire… Je suis allée à Oto pour m'entraîner et j'ai revu Sasuke.

Tout le monde sauf les membres de l'équipe 7: Quoi?

Miyabi: Oui, je me suis servi d'Orochimaru pour devenir plus forte.

Tout le monde sauf les membres de l'équipe 7: Ouf! On a eu peur.

Miyabi: Après Oto, j'ai recommencé à voyager. J'ai rencontré des membres de l'Akatsuki et…

Tout le monde en criant: Akatsuki!

Miyabi: Bah… oui…

Tout le monde: Et t'es toujours vivante après les avoir rencontré?

Miyabi en commençant son huitième bol de ramen: Ca se voit, non? Je suis pas un fantôme non plus.

Hinata: Je pense que ce que l'on veut dire c'est comme tu as fait pour revenir vivante en les ayant rencontré?

Tous le monde sauf Miyabi et Hinata: Oui!

Miyabi: En fait, je n'ai rencontré que deux membres, très sympas d'ailleurs… Laissez-moi me souvenir de leur nom…Euh… je m'en souviens plus…

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Elle les avait rencontré et elle ne se souvenait plus de leur nom. Les membres de cette organisation sont loin de ceux que l'ont oubli facilement.

Sasuke: Tu te souviens comment ils étaient?

Miyabi en prenant son temps: Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Une image lui vint en mémoire. Ils étaient tout les deux habillaient en noir avec un chapeau, puis ils retirèrent leur chapeau et…

Miyabi en levant son index: Ah, ça y est! Je m'en souviens!

Sakura: Ils étaient comment?

Miyabi: Un des deux était bleu avec une tête de poisson. D'ailleurs il sentait très fort le poisson pourri. Et l'autre, il avait le sharingan comme Sasuke.

Kakashi et Sasuke: Itachi et Kisame!

Miyabi: Euh… oui, je pense qu'ils s'appelaient comme ça… Enfin bref, je les ai revu une ou deux fois encore avant de rencontrer les autres membres par hasard. Les… euh… je veux dire, Itachi et Kisame étaient avec eux, ils étaient neuf, je pense. J'ai passé un an et demi à fuir partout pour ne pas me battre contre eux. Voilà pourquoi je viens juste de rentrer.

Shino: Comment tu as fait pour les semer.

Miyabi: Je ne les ai pas semé, je me suis battu avec eux. Enfin, Sasori, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, l'homme avec une marionnette ou quelque chose comme ça, n'était plus là.

Sakura: Lui? Ah, il est mort lors de l'affaire de Suna.

Miyabi: Ah d'accord, ensuite, j'ai réglé le compte de Zetsu, c'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussit grâce à quelqu'un…

Shikamaru: Tu sais c'est qui?

Miyabi: Non, je n'ai pas vu son visage, je ne l'ai pas vu du tout même…

Asuma: Ca nous fait deux membres en moins…

Kakashi: tu l'as dit à l'Hokage?

Miyabi: Non, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

Tout le monde retomba à la renverse. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une mémoire aussi court qui revenait seulement après quelques heures.

Kurenaï: Je vais aller prévenir l'Hokage.

Miyabi: Bon, je rentre, je suis fatigué…

Naruto: On rentre ensemble.

Ino: Miyabi?

Miyabi: Oui?

Tenten: Et si on se refaisait une soirée dans la semaine?

Miyabi: D'accord, on va chez qui?

Hinata: Chez moi, mon père doit partir faire un voyage avec ma sœur Hanabi. Il n'y aura que Neji à la maison.

Ino: C'est vrai que chez toi c'est bien. (avec plein de sous-entendu) En plus Tenten, tu vas pouvoir voir ton petit ami toute la soirée…

Tenten en rougissant: Qui a dit que je voulais rester avec lui toute la soirée? On va plutôt se refaire une soirée comme il y a trois ans et demie.

Naruto: Si c'est comme ça, nous les garçon on va chez Neji pour se faire une soirée entre garçon.

Sakura: Et vous pouvez pas le faire ailleurs?

Sasuke: Si, mais autant le faire près de vous pour veiller à ce que vous n'avez rien.

Miyabi: Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura parce que j'ai parlé avec Itachi?

Sasuke rouge: Non mais ne rêve pas trop là.

Neji: Mon oncle m'a dit de veiller sur Hinata, alors je reste au manoir.

Kiba: Voilà, c'est réglé. On se retrouve tous chez les Hyuga demain soir.

Choji: A quelle heure?

Lee: A…

Neji: 8 heures.

Tout le monde: OK.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Allemagne, à Hambourg plus précisément, deux garçons marchaient dans la rue.

Karl-Heinz: Arrête de penser à elle Thomas. Elle est partit il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant.

Thomas: Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Karl-Heinz: Tu sais, tu peux toujours sortir avec une autre fille pour…

Thomas: Non, si je la revois, je veux qu'elle sache que je l'ai attendu. Et puis, je n'ai pas envi de me lancer dans autre chose…

Karl-Heinz: Comme tu veux. Bon, on se revoit à l'entraînement demain.

Thomas: Ouais, à demain.

Karl-Heinz tourna au croisement. Thomas continua tout droit et s'arrêta devant la maison voisine de chez lui. Il fixa cette maison. Elle était blanche, avec une petite allée qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. Il y a un petit jardin des deux côtés de l'allée. Il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait la clé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre à sa petite amie, ou plutôt ex-petite amie. Il rentra à l'intérieur, se déchaussa et pris des pantoufles qui lui appartenaient.

Souvenir

Petite amie en tendant des pantoufles: Tiens Thomas! C'est pour toi.

Thomas en les mettant: Merci beaucoup Meimei.

Meimei en tendant les clés: De rien. Tiens! C'est les clés de chez moi.

Thomas surpris: Pour moi?

Meimei: Bien sûr, j'ai remarqué que tu passais plus de temps chez moi que chez toi alors…

Thomas la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Meimei en le tirant pas le bras: Allez, entre!

Fin du souvenir

Thomas avança dans la maison et entra dans le salon. Ils s'embrassaient la plus part du temps ici. Il avait passé la plus par de son temps ici… avec elle. Celle qu'il aimait et qu'il aimera à jamais, pour toujours. Ils avaient rompu sur un malentendu.

Souvenir

Meimei: J'suis rentrée.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une jeune fille était entrain de l'embrasser allongée sur le canapé… Une autre que sa Mei.

Il réussit enfin à se libérer de la jeune fille qui venait de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Lui: Attend! C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Mei: Comment… ? (en s'énervant et en criant) Comment ça, pas ce que je crois? Tu viens d'embrasser une autre fille que moi et c'est pas ce que je crois? Tu plaisante ou quoi? Si c'était la première fois, je t'aurai crié dessus et je t'aurai dis que ça ne se reproduise pas! Mais c'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup! Je n'en supporterai pas plus…

Lui: Attend! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

Mei en criant encore plus fort: Expliquer quoi? Tu vas encore me dire qu'elle s'est jetée sur toi! Je ne l'accepte pas cette excuse! J'en ai marre! Je pars!

Lui en jetant (enfin) la furie qui l'a embrassé et en essayant de rattraper sa petite amie: Attend.

Il attrapa le bras de sa petite amie mais elle retira son bras brusquement et le gifla. Elle partit en courant et en pleurant. Et lui, avait sa main sur sa joue rouge et gonflée.

Fin du souvenir

Il monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Il alla dans celle de Mei où ils ont partagé des moments de tendresse et d'amour. La chambre était grande, il y avait un grand lit double contre le mur, un bureau en face, une armoire et une table de chevet à côté du lit.

Souvenir

Thomas et Mei étaient allongés sur le lit enlacé. Ils se disaient des mots d'amour et s'embrassaient tendrement.

Thomas ouvre la porte sans frapper et découvre que Mei se changeait. Elle avait retiré son haut. En se rendant compte qu'il était là, elle cacha sa poitrine avec son haut et donna un puissant coup de poing dans la figure de son petit ami avant de fermer la porte et jurer de tous les noms.

Fin du souvenir

Thomas en souriant: Je m'en souviens, elle m'a donné un coup sur la joue et je ressens encore la douleur rien qu'en y pensant.

Il quitta cette maison pleine de souvenir, de joie, d'amour… Il reviendrait dans cet endroit le mois prochain pour se remémorer les souvenirs. Il ferait le ménage à l'intérieur le lendemain. Il le faisait tous les mois pour que le retour de son amour soit le plus confortable possible. Si elle voyait qu'il pensait à elle tous les jours, peut-être avait-il une chance que ça remarche entre eux.

Le lendemain après l'entraînement, Karl-Heinz et Thomas allèrent vers le centre ville.

Karl-Heinz: Tu devrais profiter de la vie comme moi, Thomas.

Thomas, Non, je suis bien comme ça.

Karl-Heinz: Bon, je vais te présenter ma nouvelle petite amie.

Thomas: T'en change tous les mois des petites amies.

Karl-Heinz: C'est pour ça que je dit que je profite de la vie.

Thomas: Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas comment s'appelle ton ex-petite amie du mois dernier.

Karl-Heinz: Si elle s'appelle… Kimy…

Thomas exaspéré: Non, celle là c'est celle de l'année dernière. Le mois dernier c'était Chantal.

Karl-Heinz: Ah oui, Chantal. La brune aux yeux vert et…

Thomas encore plus exaspéré: Non, là tu décris Valérie, Chantal est blond aux yeux bleu avec un accent de l'Amérique latine.

Karl-Heinz surpris: Tu as très grande mémoire dit donc! T'es sorti avec elle?

Thomas: Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, à chaque tu me la présente et ensuite tu la quitte. J'ai juste une grande mémoire comme tu dis.

Ils arrivèrent à un café où une jeune fille était assise en buvant un café. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Thomas était figé sur place. Cette fille, elle ressemblait à Meimei, son ex. Karl-Heinz l'embrasse et la présente à son ami.

Karl-Heinz: Thomas, je te présente Meimei Lan Li. Ma petite amie.

Thomas en pensant: Je rêve, non seulement elle lui ressemble mais en plus elle a le même nom… (à haute voix) Enchanté de te connaître.

Meimei: Moi aussi. (vers Karl-Heinz) Dit moi mon chéri, allons nous promener tu veux?

Karl-Heinz: Bien sûr mon sucre. Allez Thomas! On se revoit à l'entraînement.

Karl-Heinz et sa nouvelle petite amie s'en allèrent les bras dessus, bras dessous. Thomas décida de rentrer chez lui.

Thomas en pensant: Ce n'est pas elle, j'en suis sûr. Elle lui ressemble et elle a le même nom mais ce n'est pas elle. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que quand je la voyais. Celle là, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a dû prendre sa place. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas elle, je suis sûr que…

Il se répété la même phrase sans arrêt. Dans un arbre en face de chez lui, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observer. C'était un homme de grande taille dans un grand manteau noir qui ne passerait pas inaperçu en plein jour. Cet homme sourit en voyant l'état du jeune homme qu'il voyait par la fenêtre.

Homme: C'est intéressant, il c'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle. Il va falloir que je rentre en action bientôt. Il sera bientôt temps de ma résurrection. Porte toi bien jusque là petit et je te pardonnerais peut-être d'avoir blessait ma sœur adorée.

L'homme s'en alla silencieusement et Thomas ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Trop préoccupé de ça rencontre avec cet imposteur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Garçons vs Filles

Miyabi et Naruto retournèrent chez eux après avoir quitté leurs amis. Une fois arrivée chez eux, se changèrent chacun dans leur coin à leur habitude et allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient côte à côte comme il y a trois ans et demie.

Naruto: Miyabi?

Miyabi: Oui?

Naruto: Tu ne m'en veux plus, hein?

Miyabi: Bien sûr que t'en veux encore!

Naruto en se redressant tout à coup: Quoi? Mais tu m…

Miyabi: Je plaisante imbécile, bien sûr que ne t'en veux plus.

Naruto en se recouchant: Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que…

Miyabi: Réfléchit un peu, on c'est déjà tout dit la dernière fois.

Naruto: Ouais t'as raison, excuse-moi.

Miyabi: C'est pas grave, et puis…

Naruto: Et puis….

Miyabi: Tu es au courant pour tout les couples, n'est ce pas?

Naruto: Quels couples?

Miyabi: Bah, entre nos amis!

Naruto: Non… (en se redressant encore) Il y en a?

Miyabi innocente: T'étais pas au courant… Ah bon…

Naruto: Dit, il y a qui!

Miyabi: Non, tu verras demain. Bonne nuit.

Naruto: Non, dit le moi s'il te plait!

Miyabi: Zzzzzz

Naruto: Ah non, réveille toi!

Miyabi: Zzzzzz

Le lendemain matin, Tous nos amis furent convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle avait à côté d'elle Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. Gaara était là pour raison diplomatique et Kankuro et Temari l'escortait.

Tsunade: Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour…

Naruto: Tiens, Gaara, tu vas mieux?

Gaara: Oui, grâce à toi.

Miyabi: Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu pour la fête.

Temari: C'est pas grave, on avait prévu que tu ne serais pas là.

Miyabi: Ah bon? Comment?

Kankuro: Tu étais à plusieurs jours de marche avant d'arriver à Suna. Et quand tu as reçu l'invitation, c'était pour le lendemain alors…

Miyabi: Ah oui!

Tsunade: J'essaye de vous dire que…

Kiba: Eh! Ce soir on va faire la fête, vous venez?

Temari: Pourquoi pas.

Kankuro: Pas de problème.

Gaara: Moi aussi je viens.

Naruto: D'accord mais je vous préviens que les filles et les garçons sont séparés.

Gaara, Kankuro et Temari: Ok.

Tsunade en criant: J'ai quelque chose à vous dire!

Tout le monde: On vous écoute!

Tsunade: Vous avez pour mission de veiller sur eux. Et officiellement Temari devient l'Ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha.

Tout le monde: Compris.

Le lendemain soir, chez Hinata et Neji. Hiashi, le père de Hinata avait d'abord refusé car il serai absent le reste de la semaine, mais après plusieurs argument de taille, il céda et autorisa la venu de leurs amis. Hiashi emmènerai Hanabi avec lui pour l'entraîner.

Tout le monde arriva à peu près en même temps, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara étaient déjà là. D'ailleurs c'étaient eux les arguments de taille, le Kazekage et l'Ambassadrice de Suna voulaient séjourner pour le reste de la semaine chez eux.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, les filles allèrent dans la chambre d'Hinata et les garçons restèrent dans le salon car ils étaient trop nombreux pour la chambre de Neji.

Du côté des filles

Hinata: Vous croyez que les garçons vont venir nous embêter?

Ino: Si c'est le cas alors ça va être leur fête. Surtout si Miyabi s'en mêle!

Miyabi: Tu exagère un peu, non?

Tenten: Elle n'exagère rien du tout.

Sakura: Enfin, ils vont se tenir tranquille je pense.

Temari: Il faut mieux pour eux de ne pas traîner devant cette chambre.

Ino: Et si on reprenais la conversation sur les garçons d'il y a 3 trois?

Temari: Quelle conversation?

Tente: On va tout te dire…

Du côté des garçons

Naruto: Vous croyez qu'elles parlent de nous?

Kiba: Peut-être…

Lee: Et si les filles savent qu'on parle d'elle?

Shino: Pourquoi se poser autant de question

Neji: Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon vous vous êtes invité vous-même ici.

Naruto: Ah! J'y pense!

Tout le monde: Quoi?

Naruto: Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez en couple?

Sasuke: Tu n'étais pas au courant?

Naruto: Parce que toi tu le savais?

Sasuke: Oui, on est tous au courant.

Naruto: Et pourquoi pas moi?

Lee: Comment tu sais que tu n'es pas au courant de ça?

Naruto: C'est Miyabi qui voulait savoir si je savais.

Kankuro: Même moi qui ne viens pas de ce village je suis au courant de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Naruto: Mais, si tout le monde sais que je suis le seul à ne pas savoir, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit pour que je le sache enfin.

Neji: Si tu le sais, tu seras encore plus étonné de savoir que de ne pas savoir.

Naruto: Cette conversation me fait mal à la tête. Dit tout simplement ce que je dois savoir. (on comprend son mal de tête.

Du côté des filles

Ino: Alors Miyabi, tu as trouvé un autre petit copain?

Miyabi: Non, aucun ne m'intéresse…

Sakura: Pas un seul?

Miyabi: Non. Mais dites-moi comment ça avance de votre côté?

Ino: J'ai eu mon premier baiser par Shino.

Miyabi, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata: Quand? Comment?

Ino: Et bien…

Flash back

Ino et Shino marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Konoha. Ils entrèrent dans le parc et se promenèrent.

Ino: Dit Shino!

Shino: Hum…

Ino: Pourquoi notre relation reste au même point?

Shino: C'est-à-dire?

Ino: Bah, pourquoi tu m'embrasses jamais?

Shino en rougissant (chose rare): Je…

Ino: Oui?

Shino en s'arrêta de marcher: Pourquoi tu demande ça tout à coup?

Ino: J'ai envi de savoir pourquoi.

Shino rouge: Je…

Ino: Vas-y!

Shino: Je ne sais pas comment…

Ino: Ah! C'est juste ça, il fallait me le dire. Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné comme ça!

Shino: Qui a dit que j'étais gêné.

Ino en se rapprochant de lui: La couleur rouge sur tes joues.

Shino encore plus rouge: Quoi?

Ino en frôlant les lèvres de Shino: Je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Shino: Je…

Ino l'embrassait déjà. Elle mis ses bras autour du cou de Shino et Shino, timidement mis ses mains sur la taille de sa petite amie. Il se séparèrent puis recommencèrent dés qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle. Shino pris l'initiative d'approfondirent le baiser au bonheur de Ino qui goûtait les lèvres de Shino avec passion.

Fin du flash back

Tenten: Waouh! Je ne pensais pas que Shino était si timide.

Temari: Ni qu'il parlerait autant!

Ino: Il fait beaucoup d'effort vous savez.

Sakura: A toi Hinata!

Hinata: Moi? Euh… On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble… On fait ce que les amoureux font!

Temari: Même «ça» ?

Hinata toute rouge: Non, on ne fait pas «ça».

Temari: Bon, reviendras à toi plus tard, à toi Tenten!

Tenten: Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire Neji est très timide. C'est comme pour la Saint-Valentin, il…

Flash back

On était le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le jour des amoureux. Tenten selon la tradition avait préparé du chocolat pour Neji.

Tenten en pensant: J'espère qu'il aime le chocolat!

Dring driing driiing

On sonna à la porte. Tenten alla ouvrir et vit un Neji tout rouge.

Tenten: T'es pas bien Neji? T'es tout rouge!

Neji tout rouge: J-je vais bien Tenten…

Tenten: Viens, entre! J'ai quelque chose pour toi!

Neji: Euh, d'accord…

Neji suivit Tenten jusque dans la cuisine. Elle sortit du frigo un cadeau et le donna à Neji.

Tenten en lui tendant le cadeau: Tiens, bon Saint-Valentin Neji!

Neji en le prenant: M-merci Ten…

Tenten l'embrassa car elle l'avait sentit un peu nerveux. Neji la pris par la taille pour approfondir leur baiser. Après le baiser, Neji ouvrit le cadeau de Tenten et vit que c'était des chocolats.

Neji: Ce sont des…

Tenten: Oui, je les ai fait moi-même pour toi. J'espère qu'ils sont bons.

Neji en l'enlaçant: je suis sûr qu'ils sont délicieux.

Tenten: Merci.

Neji en redevenant rouge: J-je… J'ai… j'ai quelque… ch-chose… pour toi…

Tenten rayonnante: C'est vrai?

Neji pris une petite boîte de sa poche et la donna à Tenten: Je… Je ne connaissais pas tes goûts pour ce genre de chose… alors… si tu ne l'aimes pas…

Tenten ouvrit son cadeau et des larmes coulèrent: Je…

Neji paniqué: Si tu ne l'aimes pas, il ne faut pas te forcer, je…

Tenten lui sauta au cou en plus disant merci. Ils tombèrent parterre. Neji lui avait offert un collier. C'était une fine chaîne en or avec deux cœurs enlacés.

Tenten en l'embrassant: Je l'adore, merci beaucoup Neji.

Neji en se détendant: J'ai cru que t ne l'aimais pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis ravi de savoir que ça te plait.

Fin du flash back

Sakura: Que c'est romantique!

Temari: A toi Sakura!

Sakura: J'habite chez Sasuke.

Miyabi, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata: Quoi?

Sakura: Il ne m'a pas encore dit je t'aime mais il a dit qu'il tenait à moi.

Miyabi: C'est mieux que rien déjà.

Sakura: Oui.

Temari: Bon, ma…

Miyabi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata: C'est ton tour.

Temari déstabilisé: Quoi? Mais j'ai rien à dire.

Tenten: Et avec Shikamaru?

Temari rouge: Il n'y a rien entre ce sac de farine et moi.

Miyabi: Pourquoi tu rougis alors?

Temari: Euh…

Hinata: Allez! Nous on te la dit.

Temari résigné: Bon, d'accord… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander…

Sakura: C'est pas grave. Tu auras ta chance un jour.

Temari: Oui.

Du côté des garçons

Naruto: Mais il fallait me le dire plus tôt. Pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps?

Sasuke: Et toi, pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit quand tu sortais avec Miya?

Naruto: Euh…

Neji: On ne va pas se disputer pour ça.

Kiba: Et si on mettait un peu d'action à cette soirée?

Lee: Et tu proposes quoi?

Gaara: Un combat?

Kiba: Non, une bataille d'eau!

Akamaru: Ouaf

Kankuro: J'ai pas envi d'être trempé, moi!

Kiba: Qui a dit qu'on devait le faire entre nous. Nous allons attaquer les filles!

Neji: Je ne pense pas…

Naruto: Ouais! Neji! T'as des pistolets à eau?

Neji: Oui mais…

Naruto: Super!

Voix: Qu'est-ce qui est super?

Tous les garçons se figèrent, ils se retournèrent et virent Miyabi. Elle était en simple nuisette et elle venait de descendre les escaliers.

Miyabi: Quoi? Vous pouvez répondre!

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Miyabi: Bah, on m'a invité…

Lee: Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le salon?

Miyabi: Ca? Bah… j'étais venu pour quoi déjà?

Tous les garçons sans exception tombèrent à la renverse, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de sa part, elle était devenue très forte mais elle avait toujours ce maudit problème de mémoire.

Miyabi: ah!

Shikamaru: T'as retrouvé la mémoire?

Miyabi: Non, mais je vais te poser une question.

Elle avança vers Shikamaru et pris soin de s'agenouiller entre les jambes de celui-ci et de s'avança encore un peu. Shikamaru avait un gros plan sur le décolleté de Miyabi, et elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Il déglutit et recula un maximum, mais il se retrouva contre le mur. Les autres les regardèrent sans broncher. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Miyabi de leur faire subir ça? Car comme il était derrière, il avait une vu sur la petite culotte de celle-ci. Ils avalèrent difficilement leur salive et regardèrent attentivement ce qui allait ce passer.

Miyabi: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru rouge: Qu-qu-quoi?

Miyabi d'une voix sensuelle sans s'en rendre compte: Est-ce que…tu aimes une fille?

Shikamaru rouge: Euh…oui… euh… je veux dire non…

Miyabi pareil: Et…qui est-ce?

Shikamaru rouge: euh…

Miyabi: Alors?

Shikamaru rouge lui chuchota à l'oreille: C'est… Temari…

Miyabi en se relevant d'un coup: Merci!

Voix: Tu te dépêches Miyabi, l'attend ce thé!

Miyabi en criant: Ah oui, j'avais oublié! Je vais aller le faire!

Puis Miyabi partit dans la cuisine préparer le thé et fit quelques gâteaux.

Miyabi: Neji?

Neji: Quoi?

Miyabi: Où sont les feuilles de thé?

Neji en se levant: J'arrive, je vais te montrer.

Miyabi: Merci.

Neji partit vers la cuisine suivit des autres qui restaient devant la porte pour regarder. Neji attrapa une boîte et la passa à Miyabi.

Miyabi: Merci Neji!

Neji: Euh… de rien…

Plus loin

Kiba en chuchotant: Comment tu fait pour vivre avec elle?

Naruto en chuchotant: Je me suis habitué mais aujourd'hui c'est différent!

Lee en chuchotant: Pourquoi?

Naruto en chuchotant: Parce que d'habitude elle n'est pas en nuisette. Et elle n'a pas ce comportement.

Shino en chuchotant: C'est étrange…

Sasuke en chuchotant: Quoi?

Gaara en chuchotant: Elle est super sexy ce soir…

Kankuro en chuchotant: Oui, si je ne retenait pas…

Naruto en chuchotant: Bah, t'as intérêt à continuer si tu veux pas mourir!

Dans la cuisine

Miyabi: Ah! Les tasses sont là!

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour les attraper et frôla Neji qui lui était de plus en plus déstabilisé et rouge.

Du côté des filles

Tenten: Je peux pas croire qu'ils sont aussi pervers!

Ino: Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça!

Hinata: Kiba! Pourquoi tu ma fais ça?

Sakura: Même Sasuke est comme ça!

Temari: Shikamaru viens de lui dire qu'il m'aime mais il n'arrête pas de mater depuis tout à l'heure!

Elles ont tout suivie grâce au micro caméra qui est dans le collier que porte Miyabi.

De retour dans la cuisine

Miyabi: Dites les garçons? Au lieu de rester devant la porte, si vous m'aidiez à faire des gâteaux?

Choji: Mais ça prend trop de temps, les filles t'attendent en haut.

Miyabi en souriant: C'est pour ça que je demande votre aide!

Ils commencèrent à préparer la pâte, la mélanger, mettre dans le moule. Mais entre temps, une grosse goutte de pâte qui tombe entre ses seins. Elle enleva la goutte de pâte avec son index sous les regards attentifs des garçons. Et c'est par surprise de Miyabi jeta le moule avec la pâte en l'air et utilisa une technique Katon pour la faire cuire. Elle prit des gants et rattrapa le gâteau.

Du côté des filles

Ino: Vous les avez trouvé?

Temari: Ils ne sont pas là!

Hinata: Ni là!

Sakura: Mais où il les a mis?

Tenten: Là, j'ai trouvé.

Ino: Parfait, on va enfin se venger.

Dans la cuisine

Miyabi: Merci beaucoup les garçons!

Shino: Hum…

Sasuke: Pourquoi Hinata n'est pas descendu à ta place? C'est ça maison, non?

Neji: Si Tenten avait vu ça je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Kiba: Je me demande à quoi ressemble Hinata en nuisette?

Naruto: Elle doit aussi jolie que Miya…

Choji: Je peux avoir un peu de gâteau?

Lee effrayé: Les filles!

Shikamaru: De quoi tu parl…

Les garçons se retourne avec horreur. Les filles en nuisette avaient les pistolets à eau de Neji. Ino était en nuisette bleu, Tenten en violet, Sakura en rose, Hinata en blanc, Temari en jaune et Miyabi en vert allèrent vers elle.

Ino en s'avançant d'un pas: Bande de pervers! On avait même pas pensé que vous étiez comme ça!

Shino: Ecoute Ino…

Tenten en s'avançant d'un pas: Tu me déçois Neji!

Neji: Mais…

Sakura en s'avançant d'un pas: Même toi Sasuke tu t'y met!

Sasuke: Ce n'est…

Hinata en s'avançant d'un pas: Kiba!

Kiba: Hinata, c'e…

Temari en s'avançant d'un pas: Espèce de feignasse! Toi aussi t'es dedans!

Shikamaru: Mais…

Miyabi en s'avançant d'un pas: Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberai si facilement dans notre piège.

Naruto: Votre…

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Miyabi: Piège!

Ino: On vous a entendu pour la blague que vous voulez nous faire…

Tenten: Alors on vous a devancé…

Sakura: Pour vous prendre à votre propre idée…

Hinata: En envoyant Miyabi qui…

Temari: Savait utiliser ses charmes naturels…

Miyabi: Que j'ai appris à utiliser au cours de mon entraînement.

Les garçons: On est mal!

Ino: Dispersion!

Les filles se séparèrent et se formèrent en pentagone et arrosèrent les garçons. Les garçons essayèrent de se séparer en partant dans tous les côtés. Succès total. Ils allèrent se cacher et chercher des armes pour se défendre. Neji et Lee ont trouvé des seaux, Shikamaru et Choji des bassines, Naruto et Sasuke un tuyau, Gaara et Kiba des vases et Kankuro et Shino des grosses bouteilles de 5 litres. Ils allaient pouvoir se venger.

Les filles se sont séparées. Neji et Lee ont vu Tenten passer, et lui ont jeté de l'eau à la figure avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans le salon à coup de pied super puissant.

Shino et Kankuro ont vu passer Ino qui évita de justesse la bouteille. Elle les aspergea avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en insecte.

Ino en pensant: Des clones…

Shino et Kankuro ont vu qu'elle avait baissé sa garde et lui versa tous le contenu de la bouteille. Ils se sont retrouvés en un temps record dans le salon. Ino les avait lattés et jeté dans le salon comme des malpropres.

Shikamaru et Choji avaient tous prévu, enfin, Shikamaru avait tous prévu. Temari fut prise dans la manipulation des ombres et Choji renversa tout le contenu des bassines. Temari hors d'elle envoya un bourrasque de vent qui les expédièrent jusqu'au salon.

Gaara et Kiba ont vu Hinata et se sont servi du sable pour l'arroser. Manque de chance, une fois qu'elle fut libéré, elle les envoya jusqu'au salon eux aussi.

Enfin le groupe de Naruto et Sasuke ont utilisé le multi clonage de Naruto pour attirer l'attention de Miyabi et de Sakura. Ils les aspergèrent d'eau. Sous la colère, Sakura donna son coup de poing dans la figure de Sasuke, et Miyabi enroula Naruto avec le tuyau qui les avait mouillés. Elles les transportèrent jusqu'au salon.

C'était un supplice pour les garçons car les filles étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Leurs nuisettes leur collaient à la peau et qu'elle étaient légèrement transparente. Les filles super en colère les prit un par un et leur fit subir mille et une souffrances.

Le lendemain, les garçons avaient mal dormi, ils avaient nettoyé toute la maison de fond en comble. Ils ont subit la colère des filles. Elles pouvaient être terribles quand elles voulaient. Ils devaient se faire pardonner auprès des filles, mais comment?

Envoyez les coms


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: La punition, étape 1

Les garçons ne savaient pas comment se faire pardonner par les filles, ils marchaient en groupe sans but précis en réfléchissant. Soudain, ils croisèrent les filles qui faisaient du shopping.

Naruto horrifié: Noooooonnnnn!

Kiba: Pourquoi tu cries comme ça? Elles font juste du shopping!

Sasuke: Je sais pourquoi.

Lee: Quoi? C'est normal pour des filles, non?

Naruto toujours horrifié: Pour les filles oui! Mais pour Miya c'est autre chose!

Shino: Pourquoi?

Sasuke: La dernière fois qu'elle était en colère…

Naruto: Non, seulement elle a détruit l'appartement…

Sasuke: Mais en plus, elle a fait du shopping…

Naruto: Pour préparer un plan encore plus diabolique…

Shikamaru: Vous devez exagérer là! C'est pas si terrible que ça!

Sasuke et Naruto lui crièrent dessus: Ca se voit que tu ne la jamais vu!

Choji: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Sasuke: La pire punition qui existe…

Naruto: …

Neji: Tant que ça?

Naruto: Tu vois Tenten, elle va faire pareil qu'elle…

Sasuke: Ainsi que les autre filles avec…

Kiba: Ca veut dire que ma Hinata va aussi…

Naruto: Oui…

Voix: Yo les jeunes!

Tout le groupe: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Pourquoi vous êtes pas avec les filles?

Naruto en pleurant: Elles vont nous faire subir la punition!

Kakashi: C'est si grave que ça?

Les garçons: Oui!

Kakashi: Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Les garçons racontèrent à Kakashi la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. A la fin du récit, Kakashi se mit à rire sous les protestations des garçons. Après s'être calmé, Kakashi vit les filles sortir d'un magasin de lingerie.

Kakashi en regardant toujours les filles: C'est plus grave que je le croyais.

Neji: Où voulez-vous en venir?

Kakashi: Elles vont vous faire la punition suprême.

Sasuke d'un air sombre: Vous voulez dire…

Naruto d'un air sombre aussi: Cette punition?

Kakashi: Exact.

Sasuke et Naruto hurlèrent: NNNNNNNNNoooooooonnnnnnnnnn!

Kiba: Vous allez nous dire c'est quoi cette punition?

Kakashi: Vous le saurez très rapidement. Allez retrouver vos senseis.

Les garçons: Oui!

Dans le groupe de Kakashi, les garçons attendaient Sakura et Miyabi qui avait 1 heure de retard.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce qu'elles font?

Sasuke à Kakashi: D'habitude, c'est vous qui êtes en retard.

Kakashi: Elles ne font que commencer…

Au loin, Sakura et Miyabi arrivèrent en marchant tranquillement, et en chantonnant. Elles se moquaient de quelque chose, mais quoi? Arrivée devant elles éclatèrent de rire avant de prendre le chemin inverse et partirent comme elles étaient venu.

Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi?????????????

Naruto: Elle nous font quoi là?

Sasuke: Elles se sont moquées de nous!

Kakashi éclata de rire en les regardant: Je comprend pourquoi! Hahahahahaha!

Naruto et Sasuke: Pourquoi vous riez vous aussi?

Kakashi mort de rire: Re…regardez…vos…visage… Elles…ont…comm…encé…la…première…étape…

Naruto regarda Sasuke et Sasuke regarda Naruto. Ils avaient du feutre partout sur la figure. Ils avaient des traits partout des ronds, des croix, etc… Comment avaient-elles pu les mettre sur leur visage sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte?

Dans le groupe de Gaï, Neji et Lee attendirent leur coéquipière.

Neji: C'est la première fois qu'elle est en retard…

Lee en pleurant: C'est de notre faute…

Gaï: Ne vous en faites pas les jeunes, elle se calmera après cette dure période de l'adolescence (dent qui scintille avec le pouce levé, sa pose ridicule)

Tenten arriva avec une heure de retard en essayant de cacher un fou rire mais elle éclata de rire sous leurs yeux. Elle se tenait le ventre et avait la larme à l'œil. Puis elle partit comme elle était venue sans leur adresser la parole.

Gaï surpris: Que… (en regardant le visage de Neji et Lee, le visage horrifié et les mains de chaque côté de la tête) AAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lee: Que se passe-t-il Gaï-sensei?

Gaï: Ce n'est pas Tenten, j'en suis sûr! C'est l'oeuvre d'une sorcière…

Neji: Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Gaï pointa leur visage: Regardez!

Neji et Lee se regardèrent et virent leur visage graffité de partout. Comment elle avait fait ça sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte?

Dans le groupe de Kurenaï Kiba, Akamaru et Shino attendaient Hinata.

Kurenaï: Hinata doit être malade pour qu'elle soit en retard.

Kiba en chuchotant la tête baissé: Hinata…

Shino: Ca doit être à cause d'hier…

Kurenaï: Hier?

Kiba: Oui.

Ils racontèrent à Kurenaï la soirée de la veille. Quand ils eurent terminé au bout d'une heure, Hinata arriva enfin. Elle était rayonnante et cachait avec un peu de mal son rire.

Kiba: Pourquoi tu ris comme ça Hinata?

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle éclata littéralement de rire. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Kurenaï ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça. Puis elle partit sans dire un mot. Juste un fou rire.

Kiba: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui?

Akamaru aussi se mit à rire, il se mit à rouler parterre en regardant le visage de son maître.

Kiba énervé: Pourquoi tu ris Akamaru?

Akamaru: Ouaf, ouaf! Ouaf!

Kiba: Nos visages?

Kiba et Shino se regardèrent et virent des traces noires partout sur leurs visages. Kurenaï les regarda et éclata de rire.

Kiba: C'est pas drôle!

Dans le groupe d'Asuma, Shikamaru et Choji qui mangeait, attendaient Ino.

Shikamaru: Les femmes! Elles ne peuvent pas se dépêcher une fois dans leurs vies?

Asuma: Et c'est toi qui dit ça?

Choji: A votre avis, elle va faire quoi pour se venger?

Shikamaru: Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Asuma: C'est si grave?

Choji raconta la soirée et leurs discussions avec Kakashi sur le poids de leurs actes. Ino arriva avec Temari en riant, elles passèrent à côté des garçons, éclatèrent de rire puis continuèrent leur chemin.

Shikamaru: Galère! Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous font?

Choji: Pas la moindre idée.

Asuma en retenant un rire: Regardez-vous!

Shikamaru et Choji se regardèrent.

Shikamaru: Ca va être galère pour enlever ça.

Choji: Comment elle a fait?

Asuma: Je n'en sais rien…

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les filles racontèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait au garçon et leurs réaction. Tsunade éclata de rire. Sakura, Tenten, Miyabi, Ino, Hinata, Temari n'ont pas fait attention à Gaara, ni à Kankuro. Les filles, ainsi que Tsunade rirent encore plus fort en regardant le visage des deux garçons. Eux aussi avaient subi le même sort que les autres. Elles rirent tellement qu'elles avaient mal au ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Certaine que je ne citerai pas s'écoulèrent de leur siège tellement elles riaient. Une fois qu'elles avaient réussit à se calmer, elles reprirent leur sérieux.

Tsunade: Je vais vous confier une mission les filles.

Miyabi: Laquelle?

Tsunade: Vous allez escorter le Kazekage dans tout les pays où il doit se rendre.

Sakura: Combien de pays?

Tsunade: Quelques uns, bref, vous en avez pour un bon mois!

Miyabi: Un mois! C'est le minimum mais on va faire avec!

Tsunade surprise: De quoi tu parles?

Miyabi: Je vous mettrais au courant quand nous serons seule.

Tsunade: Bien. Parlons des détailles. Temari vous accompagneras aussi pour qu'elle puisse revoir Suna une dernière fois avant de revenir ici.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Miyabi: Bien!

Une fois que les détailles ont été mis en place, Gara et Kankuro partirent. Miyabi expliqua aux filles son plan. Une fois l'explication finit, elles avaient un air diabolique sur leurs visages.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles prendre quelques affaires pour la mission qui allaient durer un certain temps. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent les garçons.

Du côté de Miyabi dans son appartement avec Naruto. Miyabi prépara ses affaires sans faire attention à Naruto qui criait à côté.

Naruto: Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard?

Miyabi: …

Naruto: Répond quand je te parle!

Miyabi: …

Naruto: Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça?

Miyabi: …

Naruto: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Miyabi en partant: …

Naruto: Où tu vas avec ses affaires?

Miyabi en fermant la porte: …

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle sourit. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il allait souffrir pendant un mois entier, et peut-être un peu plus, on verra. Elle partit vers la porte devant le village.

Du côté de Sakura dans le domaine des Uchiwa. Sakura ne fit pas attention aux jérémiades de Sasuke en la voyant ranger ses affaires.

Sasuke: Comment tu as fait ça tout à l'heure?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Répond!

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu fais tes valises?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Tu vas quand même pas me quitter?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Je…

Sakura en partant: …

Sasuke en la voyant partir: Où tu vas?

Sakura en fermant la porte: …

Après avoir fermé la porte, elle sourit, Miyabi avait raison, il se mettait dans tous ses états pour savoir où elle allait. Elle partit rejoindre Miyabi devant la porte du village.

Du côté de Tenten, elle avait finit de ranger ses affaires et partit. Sur le chemin elle vit Neji et continua son chemin.

Neji: Tenten! Attend!

Tenten: …

Neji: T'es encore fâchée contre moi?

Tenten: …

Neji: Répond s'il te plait!

Tenten: …

Neji: Je t'aime, s'il te plait!

Tenten: …

Neji: Où vas-tu avec ses valises?

Tenten en courrant: …

Neji en la voyant courir: Tenten!

Tenten au loin: …

En courant elle sourit, il lui disait rarement «je t'aime». Elle était contente. Le plan de Miyabi marchait à la lettre. Elle avait décrit toutes les réactions des garçons. Elle partit vers la porte du village.

Du côté de Hinata, après avoir dit à son père qu'elle partait en mission, elle vit Tenten passer avec Neji à ses trousses. Elle rit ultérieurement et commença à se diriger vers la porte du village, elle rencontra Kiba.

Kiba: Hinata!

Hinata: …

Kiba: Parle-moi s'il te plait!

Hinata: …

Kiba: Arrête de faire la tête!

Hinata: …

Kiba: Pourquoi t'as fais tes valises?

Hinata: …

Kiba: Où vas-tu?

Hinata: …

Kiba: Ma fleur?

Hinata: …

Kiba: Mon bouton de roses?

Hinata: …

Kiba: Mon amour?

Hinata part en courant: …

Kiba en la voyant courir: Hinata!

Hinata au loin: …

Hinata était contente, il l'avait appelait par ses petits surnoms qu'il lui avait donnés. Elle rejoignit Tenten en chemin et marchèrent tranquillement vers la porte de village.

Du côté de Ino, elle vit Shino et l'ignora. Shino ne supportant pas ça lui pris le bras. Mécontente, Ino retira brusquement son bras mais Shino l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire mais revins à la réalité et le baffa.

Shino une main sur la joue: Ino

Ino recommença à partir: …

Shino la suivit: Ino, pourquoi?

Ino: …

Shino: Je t'aime!

Ino: …

Shino: Parle-moi je t'en pris!

Ino: …

Shino: C'est quoi ces valises?

Ino commençant à courir: …

Shino: Ino

Ino loin devant: …

Ino était heureuse et sourit, Shino l'aimait. Il lui avait dit pour la première fois. D'habitude, il ne disait que moi aussi. Elle rejoignit Tenten et Hinata qui se dirigeait vers la porte du village.

Temari était avec Gaara et Kankuro. Ils préparèrent leurs valises. Temari termina avant ses frères et se dirigea vers la porte du village quand Shikamaru la rejoins.

Shikamaru: Salut!

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Tu ne me lances pas de piques comme d'habitude?

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Tu m'ignores?

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Tu sais…

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Je…

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Je t'ai…

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Je suis pas doué pour parler de ça.

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Galère, pourquoi je fais ça?

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Je t'aime!

Temari rouge: …

Shikamaru: Et toi?

Temari: …

Shikamaru: Je vais attendre ta réponse.

Temari: …

Shikamaru: T'as valise c'est pour quoi?

Temari sa mis à courir: …

Shikamaru: Où tu vas?

Temari plus loin: …

Temari était rouge et elle sourit. Il lui avait dit «je t'aime», elle aurait voulu lui répondre mais elle avait promis de ne pas lui parler pendant plus d'un mois. Elle rejoignit Miyabi et Sakura devant la porte du village. Tenten, Hinata et Ino les rejoignis peu temps après suivit de Gaara et Kankuro.

Tous les 8 partir en direction d'Iwa no Kuni. Ils allaient faire le tour de tout les pays et finir à Suna. Une fois que le mois sera passé, elle avait hâte de voir la réaction des garçons.

Du côté des garçons, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent sur la colline où étaient gravés les visages des Hokage. Ils étaient tous une mine triste.

Naruto: Miya!

Sasuke: Sakura!

Shino: Ino!

Neji: Tenten!

Kiba: Hinata!

Shikamaru: Temari!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino surpris: Temari!

Shikamaru: Bah quoi?

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino surpris: T'es amoureux de Temari?

Shikamaru en se couchant les bras derrière la tête: Ouais et alors?

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino: Tu lui as dit?

Shikamaru: Avant qu'elle ne parte en courant avec une valise.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino surpris: Elle aussi, elle est partit avec une valise?

Entre eux: Toi aussi elle t'as fait ça?

Naruto: C'est bizarre, non? Elles partent en même temps…

Sasuke: Avec une valise…

Shino: Elle se dirigeait…

Neji: Ves la sortit du village…

Kiba: Dons elles sont partit…

Shikamaru: En mission pour une longue duré!

Les garçons se regardèrent bizarrement puis partir en courant vers le bureau de Tsunade en criant son nom à travers toute le village. Arrivée dans le bureau, ils parlaient tous en même temps ce qui devenaient incompréhensible tous ce qu'il disaient.

Tsunade hurle: Stop!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino et Shikamaru??????????????

Tsunade: Shikamaru, je t'écoute!

Shikamaru: On voudrait savoir pourquoi les filles sont partit avec des valises.

Tsunade: Ce n'est que ça? Elles sont partit en mission. Elles doivent escorter Gaara pendant un mois entier à travers tous les pays.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino et Shikamaru: Quoi? Tous les pays?

Tsunade: Oui, ou presque tous les pays.

Shikamaru: Galère!

Les garçons sortirent du bureau de Tsunade démoralisé. Tsunade attendit qu'ils soient dehors pour éclater de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Miyabi avait raison, c'était vraiment très drôle.

Les garçons regagnèrent la colline pour laisser place à leur tristesse.

Neji: Naruto?

Naruto: Quoi?

Neji: Tu ne sors plus avec Miyabi, alors pourquoi t'es si triste?

Kiba: C'est vrai ça!

Sasuke: Vous vous êtes remis ensemble?

Naruto: Non, c'est juste que je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

Shino: C'est tout?

Naruto: Oui. Elle va me manquer.

Kiba: Ma Hinata aussi va me manquer.

Shino: Ma Ino aussi.

Neji: Ma Tenten aussi.

Sasuke: Et ma Sakura aussi.

Shikamaru: Temari aussi.

Deux semaines plus tard, quelque part dans un pays étranger. Les filles avaient fait la cuisine et avaient «oublié» la part des garçons. Ils ont dû se débrouiller tout seul pour faire à manger.

Miyabi: Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit…

Tenten: Super, moi il m'a dit…

Ino: Mais c'est à moi qu'il a dit…

Sakura: Mais c'est à moi qu'il a donné…

Hinata: C'est moi qu'il a pris dans ses bras…

Temari: De toute façon c'est moi qu'il a…

Etc, du papotage de fille en somme. Elles parlaient d'un garçon qu'elles avaient repéré en ville. Pendant que le repas des garçons brûlait, elles continuèrent leur passionnante conversation.

Un mois s'était écoulaient depuis leur bavardage sur certain garçon. Il y a deux semaines, les filles ont ramené Gaara et Kankuro à Suna. Les filles sont en retard, deux semaines de retard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

Les garçons sont très inquiets. Leur dulcinée ou petite sœur ne sont toujours pas rentré. Même Tsunade était inquiète. Elle avait envoyé un message à Suna pour savoir la raison de leur retard. Ils ont répondu qu'elles étaient parties depuis deux semaines.

Encore une semaine plus tard, les filles rentrèrent au village mal au point mais très souriante. Elles furent emmenées à l'hôpital et les garçons vinrent les voir tous les jours. Sans succès. Elles ne leur adressaient toujours pas la parole.

Envoyez les com please


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: La punition, étape 2

A l'hôpital

Miyabi: Vous êtes d'accord les filles?

Tenten: C'est une bonne idée.

Sakura: Ca me fait mal mais ils doivent être puni!

Temari: Moi, ça ne va pas changer les habitudes.

Hinata: J'ai un peu honte de tout ce que l'on a fait.

Ino en la prenant dans ses bras: Ne t'en fait pas, tout sera bientôt fini.

Miyabi: Bon, on retourne dans nos lits, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Temari: Ils arrivent toujours à la même heure.

Elles partirent s'installer dans leur lit et attendirent l'arrivée des garçons. Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons apparurent.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru joyeusement: Bonjour les filles!

Miyabi, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Temari: Bonjour les garçons!

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru surpris: Vous…vous…vous…avez…répondu?

Miyabi ironique: Ca se voit, non?

Naruto: Tu…nous pardonnes?

Miyabi en fermant les yeux: Oui. Un mois devrait suffire enfin, peut-être…

Naruto en sautant de joie: Génial!

Miyabi en rouvrant les yeux: Mais…

Naruto en s'arrêtant net: Mince…

Miyabi: Je pense que…

Naruto: Je le savais, après la torture mentale, tu vas nous faire la torture physique!

Miyabi: C'est bien ça mais je ne serai pas toute seule…

Naruto: Tu veux dire que…

Miyabi: Toutes les filles ici sont avec moi, même Hinata.

Kiba: Hinata aussi?

Hinata: Oui.

Miyabi vers Lee et Choji: Lee! Choji! Vous pouvez partir!

Lee: Pourquoi ils restent et pas nous?

Miyabi avec un grand sourire: Si tu veux souffrir avec eux c'est ton choix, ça ne me dérangerai pas mais bon, alors? Tu restes ou tu parts?

Lee en partant avec Choji: Bonne chance les gars!

Naruto: Bande de lâcheur!

Miyabi: Bon, les garçons, vous allez rester avec vos petite amis et Naruto, mon cher frère adoré, tu restes avec moi.

Naruto en marmonnant: Pourquoi j'ai la pire de tous?

Miyabi innocemment: Tu disais?

Naruto en agitant ses mains: Rien, rien du tout.

Les garçons allèrent s'assoire au bord du lit des filles pour se rapprocher un peu d'elle et essayer de les amadouer avec des mots gentils.

Du côté de Hinata et Kiba

Kiba: Hinata…

Hinata: Oui Kiba?

Kiba: Tu vas vraiment me faire souffrir comme l'a dit Miyabi?

Hinata: Oui…

Kiba démoralisé: Oh…

Hinata: Mais ce ne sera pas aussi horrible qu'elle.

Kiba: T'en mieux alors!

Hinata: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Kiba.

Kiba: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Hinata: Je t'aime.

Kiba: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis s'enlacèrent. Mais ce moment ne dura pas aussi longtemps.

Hinata très calme: Je vais déménager de chez moi.

Kiba: Quoi? Mais ton père va te laisser?

Hinata: Oui, je lui en ai parlé et il est d'accord.

Kiba étonné: Comment ça se fait.

Hinata: Je lui ai dit que Miya va m'entraîner dans notre maison.

Kiba: Maison? Tu veux dire que tu vas déménager avec elle?

Hinata: Oui, et avec les autres filles aussi.

Kiba: Toute?

Hinata en énumérant: Oui, avec Temari, Tenten, Ino et Sakura

Kiba: Sakura? Mais elle habite avec Sasuke maintenant!

Hinata: Elle va encore déménager.

Kiba: Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à me dire comme ça?

Hinata: Oui, dès que j'aurai finis de préparer mes cartons, c'est toi qui vas les transporter.

Kiba: Moi? Tout seul?

Hinata: Oui, tout seul. Shikamaru va déménager les affaires de Temari, Neji ceux de Tenten, Sasuke ceux de Sakura, Shino ceux de Ino et Naruto ceux de Miyabi.

Kiba: C'est notre première torture physique.

Hinata: En quelque sorte…

Kiba en soupirant et en chuchotant: J'espère que t'as presque rien comme affaire…

Du côté de Tenten et Neji

Neji: Tenten?

Tenten: Oui?

Neji rouge: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

Tenten avec un sourire: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'enlacèrent. Ils restaient un moment dans cette position quand Tenten se détacha un peu.

Tenten: Neji, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Neji: Je t'écoute!

Tenten très calme: Je vais déménager.

Neji paniqué: Quoi? Tu vas aller où?

Tenten: Calme-toi! Je reste dans le village.

Neji soulagé: Tu m'as fait peur…

Tenten: Je vais déménager avec les filles dans une maison près de la forêt.

Neji: Si loin?

Tenten: Oui, et tu vas déménager toute mes affaires.

Neji effrayé: Toute?

Tenten avec un sourire: Toute, et tout seul!

Neji encore plus effrayé: Tout seul en plus!

Tenten: Et oui, mais ne te plains pas, Miyabi a beaucoup plus d'affaire que moi.

Neji en soupirant: Ca promet dit donc

Tenten: Tu sais que je t'aime?

Neji: Oui, et se sera souvent comme ça notre punition?

Tenten: Hm… Oui.

Neji en pensant: Courage, c'est que quelques cartons…quelques dizaines de cartons…

Du côté de Ino et Shino

Ino: Shino?

Shino: Oui?

Ino: Tu m'aimes?

Shino: Oui.

Ino: Tu le moi!

Shino: Pourquoi?

Ino avec un air suppliant: S'il te plaît!

Shino: D'accord. (rouge) Je… t'aime

Ino folle de joie: Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent eux aussi et s'enlacèrent.

Ino: Tu sais, je vais déménager avec les filles dans une grande maison.

Shino: Vraiment?

Ino: Ouais, et tu vas transporter tous mes cartons.

Shino: Tout seul?

Ino: Oui, tout seul comme un grand.

Shino: Tu m'aideras?

Ino: Non.

Shino en pensant: Elle veut ma mort. Dans sa chambre, il y a de quoi remplir l'appartement de Naruto avec le double des affaires de Miyabi.

Du côté de Temari et Shikamaru.

Temari: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Quoi?

Temari: Tu te souviens de ce que tu avais dis avant que je parte?

Shikamaru rouge: Non, quoi?

Temari triste: Alors t'as oublié?

Shikamaru en voyant sa mine triste: Non, j'ai dit je t'aime.

Temari avec espoir: Tu t'en souviens?

Shikamaru: Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça?

Temari lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Elle se lova ensuite dans les bras de son prince charmant qui n'était pas du tout contre. C'était plutôt le contraire.

Temari: Je t'aime moi aussi.

Shikamaru: Je suis heureux que tu partages mes sentiments.

Temari: J'étais au courant le soir de la dispute.

Shikamaru étonné: Comment ça t'étais au courant?

Temari: Miyabi avait un micro et une caméra cachés dans son collier.

Shikamaru: Je n'avais rien remarqué…

Temari: Normal, tu regardais plutôt sa poitrine et ses fesses.

Shikamaru: C'est du passé tout ça. Je n'ai pas envi d'y repenser, et toi?

Temari: Non, changeons de sujet!

Shikamaru: Oui.

Temari: Je déménage avec les filles dès que je sors de l'hôpital.

Shikamaru: Quoi? Mais…

Temari: Ce n'est pas loin de la forêt.

Shikamaru: C'est comme même un peu…

Temari: Isolé? Je sais. Et tu vas déménager toutes mes affaires.

Shikamaru: Moi? Tout seul?

Temari: Oui, toi tout seul, sans aide.

Shikamaru: Galère…

Temari: T'es trop mignon!

Shikamaru en pensant: Moi qui voulais pas trop me fatiguer…

Du côté de Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura: Tu sais Sasuke…

Sasuke calme: Quoi?

Sakura: J'ai envi de déménager…

Sasuke surpris: Quoi?

Sakura: Tu te répètes là!

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas bien chez moi? Je…

Sakura en le coupant en l'embrassant: Calme-toi! C'était vraiment super chez toi mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec les filles.

Sasuke: Tu seras avec elles?

Sakura: Oui.

Sasuke: Mais…et moi?

Sakura: Toi? Tu déménageras mes affaires.

Sasuke: Toute?

Sakura: Oui et tout seul.

Sasuke: Mais…il y en a des tonnes! Je me souviens déjà de la première fois…

Sakura le poing levé: Tu insinues que j'ai trop d'affaires? En plus, Ino en a plus que moi!

Sasuke avec une goutte derrière la tête: Non, Il n'y en a pas t'en que ça.

Sakura calmé: J'ai eu peur…

Sasuke à l'oreille: Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier.

Sakura rouge: Moi aussi Sasuke, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux, enfin, Sakura est heureuse, Sasuke, lui va très bientôt souffrir, et il en est conscient. Enfin, il profite du moment de bonheur qu'il a en ce moment.

Du côté de Miyabi et Naruto.

Miyabi: Naruto?

Naruto énervé: Quoi?

Miyabi: T'es énervé?

Naruto énervé: Non.

Miyabi: Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Naruto énervé: Ah ouais, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Miyabi: Je vais déménager.

Naruto surpris: Quoi?

Miyabi: T'as très bien entendu, je déménage.

Naruto: Pourquoi?

Miyabi: Essayons de faire simple.

Naruto énervé: T'insinue quoi? Que je suis bête?

Miyabi: Non. Je le l'affirme.

Naruto: Mais de quoi je me…

Miyabi en le coupant: Bon, je continue?

Naruto: Ouais…alors? Dit pourquoi tu veux déménager?

Miyabi: Ok. (plus de couleur car la c'est un gros paquet)

1. Tu ronfles la nuit, c'est insupportable. Même Akamaru ne fait pas autant de bruit quand il aboie.

2. Tu as les pieds gelés la nuit. Tu les colles toujours au mien et je suis gelé à mon tour.

3. Ton bonnet me gêne. Il me chatouille le nez. J'ai tout le temps envie d'éternuer.

4. Quand je ne suis pas là, l'appartement est une vraie porcherie. En plus, il y a cette odeur putride de…comment dire… De toute façon, c'est insupportable. C'est à ce demander si tu sens l'odeur.

5. Tu utilises toute l'eau chaude. Moi, je dois utiliser l'eau froide ou alors attendre quelques heures qu'il y est de l'eau chaude.

6. Tu pu des pieds. Elle rivaliserait presque avec l'odeur de l'appartement quand je ne suis pas là.

7. Tu pu de la gueule. J'en suis même arriver à me demander si tu n'a pas un problème avec tes glandes. Akamaru ne pu pas autant que toi de la gueule.

8. Tu manges comme un porc. C'est encore pire que Choji quand il mange. Même un cochon mange plus proprement que toi.

9. Tu ne fais jamais la vaisselle. Je dois toujours la faire moi-même. Sinon, tu laisses la vaisselle s'entasser et je me demande si je vais en arriver à bout.

10. Tu ne nettoies jamais l'appartement. C'est comme si tu pensais que les filles sont faites que pour le ménage.

11. Tu…

Naruto en criant: Ca va! J'ai compris! Mais t'as supporté tous ça pendant des années je te signal.

Miyabi: Et alors?

Naruto: Mais…

Miyabi: De toute façon c'est ta punition alors accepte là.

Naruto: Mais…

Miyabi: De toute façon, tu seras tout seul et tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser tes clones pour déménager mes affaires.

Naruto: Et elle est loin ta maison?

Miyabi: Non, elle est à côté de la forêt.

Naruto: Quoi? Mais…

Miyabi: La discussion est close.

Naruto soupir et en pensant: Je vais mourir avant de devenir Hokage…

Une semaine plus tard, les filles sortirent de l'hôpital. Elles passèrent toute la journée à faire les cartons avec les garçons pour le déménagement. Elles avaient demandé aux garçons de venir tôt car comme ils étaient seuls, ils en avaient pour toute la journée.

Les garçons vinrent à 6h du matin et les filles attendaient déjà les garçons, sauf Miyabi et Sakura car ils habitent ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas le droit au ninjutsu. Il devait juste utiliser leur force physique. Pour plus de précaution, Miyabi a fabriqué un bracelet qui coupe le chakra et qui n'est détachable que par elle. Elle le donna au garçon et elle partit avec les filles prendre leur déjeuner tranquillement. Sur chaque carton, il était écrit l'emplacement de la chambre et de la disposition dans la chambre, le salon etc…

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, ils firent une pause. Les filles arrivèrent avec un déjeuner pour chacun.

Miyabi: Tenez, reprenez des forces.

Hinata: On les a préparé nous même.

Temari: Mais ensuite, vous reprenez le boulot.

Sakura: Allez! Mangez!

Ino: J'espère que c'est à votre goût.

Tenten: A part Miyabi, nous cuisinons toute pour la première fois.

Les garçons affamé: Merci

Les garçons mangèrent à une grande vitesse. Ils étaient tellement affamés. Finalement les filles n'étaient pas si méchantes. Elles avaient préparés un délicieux déjeuner rien que pour eux.

Une fois rassasié, les garçons reprirent leur boulot. Ils finirent d'emménager tous les cartons à 22h et pour Naruto et Shino à 23h car Miyabi et Ino avaient vraiment beaucoup de cartons.

Les filles étaient parties dormir chez leur petit amis ou ami pour Miyabi car les cartons n'étaient pas encore déballés. Les familles acceptèrent Temari, Tenten, Hinata et Ino avec grand plaisir. Le lendemain, les garçons devaient déballer tous les cartons. Au bout de trois jours, la maison était enfin rangée. Miyabi retira leur bracelet. Mais…

Miyabi: Maintenant les garçons, vous allez pouvoir nettoyer toute la maison, faire la vaisselle, repasser les vêtement que vous avez froissé. Et faites-le bien! Je veux que vous balayez, essuyez, fassiez la poussière…

Kiba: Tu nous prends pour des esclaves ou quoi?

Temari: Non, ça fait partit de votre punition…

Hinata: Tu devrais être content car j'ai réussit à convaincre Miyabi de retirer vos bracelets…

Ino: Et c'était très dur, croyez-moi…

Sakura: Et puis, on vous a obligé à travailler votre force physique.

Miyabi: Maintenant, arrêtez de vous plaindre et commencez le ménage.

Les garçons commencèrent le ménage. Naruto utilisa sont multi clonage ce qui rendait la tache plus facile. Après avoir terminé, les garçons furent récompensés de leur effort. Les filles les invitèrent à dormir chez elle pour leur première soirée dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Un mois passèrent ainsi, les garçons devaient venir tout les week-end faire le ménage, le repassage, la cuisine, la vaisselle ainsi que plein d'autre tache ménagère plus bizarre les unes que les autres. Par exemples, ils devaient chercher des cerises dans le jardin, ils cueillirent toutes les cerises mûres mais les filles ont dit après que 4 paniers auraient suffit et pas une vingtaine. Bien sûr, elles savaient qu'ils allaient en cueillir trop mais elles les avaient laissé faire en regardant.

Naruto énervé: Mais elles se fichent de nous là! Elles nous ont regardé cueillir sans rien dire. En plus, elles riaient en nous regardant.

Sasuke: Vivement que ça se termine…

Neji: Sa dernière colère remonte à quand?

Naruto: Elle venait d'arriver, c'était deux à trois mois après qu'elle ait emménagé chez moi. On sortait encore ensemble.

Sasuke: Naruto et moi avons eu une petite dispute…

Naruto: Enfin…petite…

Sasuke: Et on a détruit une partie de ses affaires…

Naruto en essayant de se justifier: C'était que des dessins et de la peinture!

Sasuke: Ensuite, elle s'est mise en colère…

Naruto: On a finit à l'hôpital et on est resté deux mois dans le plâtre…

Sasuke: Ensuite, on a payé tous les repas qu'elle a pris au restaurant pour ensuite…

Naruto: Elle nous a balancé dans la rivière pour enfin…

Sasuke: Finir dans la cascade.

Naruto: Je ne savais pas que l'eau était si dure…

Sasuke: Elle nous a pardonné enfin après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir.

Kiba: Elle n'est pas commode celle-là!

Shino: Elle abuse un tout petit peu, non?

Shikamaru: Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de toute ma vie…

Miyabi qui arrivait: Puisque vous avez l'air en forme, que diriez-vous d'aller cueillir les fraises?

Naruto avec espoir: On a le choix?

Miyabi avec le sourire: Non.

Kiba en criant: Assez! J'en ai marre! J'arrête!

Miyabi: Tu ne peux pas, t'es obligé!

Les filles qui avaient entendu Kiba crier arrivèrent en courant.

Hinata: Pourquoi tu cries Kiba?

Kiba en criant: J'en ai assez, débrouillez-vous sans moi! J'abandonne! Il n'est pas question que j'aille cueillir des fraises après les cerises!

Miyabi vers Hinata: Hinata! T'as perdu, il a craqué avant!

Kiba surpris: Quoi?

Temari: Je t'avais dis qu'il allait craquer avant, Hinata.

Hinata: Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai perdu le pari. Je l'ai surestimé.

Neji étonné: Le pari? Tu paris maintenant? C'est nouveau.

Tenten: Ouais, mais on a dû lui forcer un peu la main.

Ino: Maintenant, elle nous doit des repas chez Ichiraku.

Sakura: Oui.

Miyabi: Et vous les garçons? Vous voulez abandonner aussi?

Neji, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru: Oui, on abandonne!

Miyabi: Toi aussi Naruto? Je croyais que tu n'abandonnais jamais?

Naruto: Bah, j'abandonne cette fois ci.

Miyabi en souriant: Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, revenez demain ici.

Neji: Pourquoi?

Miyabi en partant: Vous verrez!

Le lendemain, les garçons vinrent comme Miyabi l'avait dit. Mais bizarrement, Hinata avait une trousse de secours dans les mains, Ino avait des fleurs, Temari avait l'air triste, Sakura avait l'air très déterminé, Tenten partageait le même sentiment que Temari et Miyabi avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Voilà le plus inquiétant, le sourire de Miyabi. Mais il y avait aussi Lee et Choji qui était présent ainsi que leur sensei.

Miyabi: Bien, puisque vous êtes là. Je vais vous dire deux choses. D'abord comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai invité nos sensei, Lee et Choji à venir ici.

Neji: Pourquoi?

Miyabi: J'y viens. La seconde chose est que comme vous avez décidé d'abandonner votre punition, il vous faut tout payer d'un coup.

Kiba: Et c'est quoi le prix?

Miyabi rayonnante: Un combat contre moi, un par un.

Naruto en hurlant: QQQQQQQuuuuuuuuuoooooooooiiiiiiiii?

Sasuke: Mais c'est impossible de te battre un par un.

Miyabi: Vous reprenez les tâches ménagères?

Les garçons étaient coincés, soit ils faisaient le ménage soit ils se faisaient défoncer par une fille.

Naruto: Bon, on accepte le combat.

Miyabi: Voilà l'ordre de passage, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji et Shikamaru.

Naruto: Tu vas voir, je vais te battre!

Miyabi: C'est ce que l'on vera.

Miyabi et Naruto allèrent se mettre face à face. Naruto fit un clone et prépara un rasengan mais Miyabi fit pareil. Naruto se souvint qu'elle l'avait apprise aussi quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la montagne quand ils devaient partir s'entraîner. Naruto ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps car Miyabi fonçait sur lui. Il réussit à la frôler mais Naruto se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Miyabi. Fin du combat, Miyabi 1, Garçons: 0.

Au suivant, Sasuke. Lui, prépara un chidori. Miyabi, elle prépara une attaque qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il fonça sur Miyabi et la toucha au bras. Manque de chance, lui, se prit une boule de feu dans l'estomac. Fin du combat, Miyabi: 2, Garçons: 0.

Suivant, Kiba. Avec Akamaru, ils résistèrent un peu plus longtemps mais sans succès, elle leur envoya un parfum qui brouillait leur odorat. Elle se métamorphosa et Kiba attaqua Akamaru sans le faire exprès. Pendant un moment d'inattention, Kiba se reçu un coup entre les jambes et tomba KO. Miyabi: 3, Garçons: 0.

Maintenant Shino. Miyabi eut un peu de mal avec les insectes mais réussit à les neutraliser avec une bombe somnifère. Elle était très rapide et réussit à avoir Shino avec sa bombe. Miyabi: 4, Garçons: 0.

Shikamaru: T'as le droit d'utiliser une bombe somnifère?

Miyabi: Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un combat où l'on utilise que des armes ninja.

Shikamaru: J'aurai dû m'en douter…

Miyabi: Allez Neji! A toi!

Neji activa son byakugan. Il réussit à toucher Miyabi à plusieurs endroits ce qui empêcha la circulation du chakra. Miyabi ayant aussi appris le taijutsu de la famille Hyuga avec Hinata et riposta. Neji était sur le point de gagner quand Miyabi envoya un super coup de poing façon Sakura et Tsunade dans sa face. Neji a faillit gagner mais il perdu. Miyabi: 5, Garçons: 0.

Enfin, dernier combat, Shikamaru. Celui-ci utilisa son intelligence et réussit à la bloquer avec son ombre mais à bout de force, il abandonna.

Naruto qui c'était réveillé et cria: Imbécile! Pourquoi t'a abandonné? Pourquoi?

Miyabi: Il a abandonné donc ça fait 6-0 pour moi.

Hinata: Viens Shikamaru, Sakura et moi on va te soigner.

Miyabi: Lee! Choji! Vous voulez essayer?

Lee avec des flamme dans les yeux: Oui.

Miyabi: Viens!

Sakura vers Miyabi: Attends! Tu ne veux pas être soigné avant?

Miyabi: Non, ça ira. Ca va aller vite.

Lee et Miyabi se mirent en place. Lee et Miyabi faisaient preuve de plusieurs techniques taijutsu. C'était impressionnant. Ils étaient aussi rapide l'un que l'autre. Aucun ne prirent le dessus.

Gaï en levant le pouce: Lee, tu peux les enlever.

Lee: C'est vrai Gaï-sensei?

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit les dents qui brille et sa pause ridicule. Lee enleva ses poids aux jambes et se déplaça encore plus rapidement. Miyabi eut du mal à parer ses attaques mais résista. Elle finit par tomber à genoux. Lee allait lui donner le coup de grâce mais il s'été fait avoir. Il avait une ouverture. Miyabi en profita pour l'envoya valser plus loin.

Miyabi la lèvre en sang: Bravo, t'a faillit m'avoir mais j'ai gagné. 7-0 pour moi…

Fatigué, Miyabi s'assit par terre pour récupérer. Sakura et Hinata s'occupèrent d'elle. Ensuite, elles s'occupèrent de Lee.

Miyabi en souriant: Vous êtes pardonné les garçons. Et toi Choji, tu veux te battre?

Choji en mangeant ses chips: Non, je sais que je vais perdre, et puis t'es complètement épuisé alors…

Miyabi: Bon raisonnement. Je pense que vous êtes reçu les garçons. Vous les filles, vous avez joué votre rôle à la perfection. Vous mérité de passer aussi.

Tsunade qui arrive de je ne sais où: Tu as raison Miyabi, vous êtes tous reçu.

Kiba: Reçu pour quoi?

Miyabi: Disons que nous les filles, on c'est un peu amusé avec vous!

Naruto: Quoi? Ca veut dire quoi ça?

Miyabi: Vous êtes tous junin maintenant.

Alors? Envoyez-moi les com.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Itachi Uchiwa

Tous le monde sauf Miyabi: Quoi?

Tsunade: Miyabi a raison, vous êtes junin maintenant.

Kakashi: C'est très différent de l'examen chunin. L'examen junin est très vague et différent de tous les examens.

Naruto: Et en quoi faire le ménage, la vaisselle ou encore la cueillette de cerises nous a fait passé l'examen junin?

Miyabi ironique: Tu vois que tu peux poser des questions intelligente parfois Naruto.

Naruto la fusilla du regard: Alors?

Tsunade: Puisque Miyabi m'a mise au courant de sa vengeance, j'ai décidé de profiter de la situation pour vous faire passer l'examen.

Sasuke: Ca ne répond toujours pas à la question.

Tsunade: Si un jour, vous vous faite prisonnier par l'ennemis et qu'il vous envois un genjutsu très puissant. La plus grande torture est de perdre des êtres chers à notre cœur. En vous séparant de vos petites amies (toussotement de Naruto) ou presque membre de la famille, vous devez apprendre à vivre sans elle. Le cas du genjutsu, il vous fera croire que vous les avez laissé mourir sous vos yeux. Aucun contact pendant un mois entier, était le meilleur entraînement possible.

Neji: Et le ménage, le repassage et j'en passe?

Miyabi: Ca c'étaient notre vengeance personnel et en plus, vous n'allez pas me dire que ça ne vous a pas fait travailler vos muscles?

Shikamaru: Et le coup de la cueillette de cerise?

Tsunade: Ca? En fait j'avais très envi d'une tarte aux cerises. Enfin bref, si jamais lors d'une mission vous devez infiltrer une demeure ou autre en vous faisant passer pour des domestiques, vous saurez repasser, laver, cirer, balayer, jardiner etc…

Shino: Et les filles?

Tsunade: Elles ont subit la même épreuve que vous pendant un mois. Elles savent déjà faire le ménage et en plus pendant leur mission d'escorte, elles ont séduit pas mal d'homme pour leur soutirer le maximum d'argent pour que je paye mes dettes de jeu.

Lee: Et Choji et moi? On a rien fait!

Tsunade: Au cas où vos coéquipiers se faisaient capturer, vous ne foncerez pas tête baissée pour aller les sauver. Lee, en combattant Miyabi, en cas de mission, tu aurais essayé de les sauver si tu t'étais fait prendre par l'ennemi. Choji, lui, avec discernement, se sera dit qu'il valait mieux aller chercher de l'aide et de ne pas se faire prendre comme toi.

Sakura: Et Miyabi?

Tsunade: Elle? Elle vous a manipulé avec succès. Elle ferait une très bonne manipulatrice.

Naruto: Et cette maison?

Tsunade: Vous éloigner le plus d'elle. Si vous voulez, je vous laisse la maison les filles. Sinon, vous retournez chez les garçons, vos parents ou autre.

Miyabi: Moi je reste ici.

Sakura: Je ne sais pas…

Hinata: Si Miya reste ici, alors je reste. Je veux prouver à mon père que je suis devenu forte grâce à elle.

Ino: Je pense que je vais rester, je m'amuse ici, pas comme chez mes parents où je dois travailler de temps en temps.

Tenten: Je reste ici aussi, avec Miya, on s'entraîne dure et on progresse vite.

Temari: Moi de toute façon, j'habite ici, alors pas la peine de me le demander.

Sasuke: Tu sais Sakura, tu peux rester ici si tu veux…

Sakura contente: Ouais, je vais progresser encore plus vite avec Miya.

Sasuke un goutte derrière la tête: Je n'avais pas encore finit…

Naruto: Ne t'en fait pas, maintenant, on a plus à faire le ménage ici.

Neji: Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Tsunade: Au fait Miyabi!

Miyabi: Oui?

Tsunade: Elle était super ta tarte!

Miyabi en souriant: Merci.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Elles venaient de changer de sujet d'un coup et ça n'avait pas de rapport avec ce qu'ils disaient plus tôt.

Lee: On fait quoi maintenant?

Miyabi et Naruto: On va fêter notre promotion à Ichiraku!

Ils se regardèrent en même temps puis éclatèrent de rire. Tous les autres les suivirent et firent la fête à Ichiraku. Ils rentrèrent tard le soir chez eux.

Chez les filles

Miyabi: Maintenant cette maison nous appartient définitivement.

Sakura: Tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était un examen.

Hinata: Oui, c'est vrai.

Miyabi: Non, c'était plus amusant comme ça.

Temari: J'ai bien aimé donner des ordres aux garçons.

Tenten: Neji a apprit à faire le ménage, ainsi que les autres garçons.

Ino: Miyabi! T'as eu d'autres souvenirs récemment?

Miyabi: Non, pas depuis que j'ai quitté le village…

Sakura: Vous croyez que Sasuke m'en veut d'être resté ici?

Miyabi: C'est vrai qu'il avait une tête bizarre…

Ino: C'est vrai qu'il est tout seul dans sa maison maintenant…

Hinata: On fait quoi quand on est junin?

Tenten en réfléchissant: Euh…

Miyabi: On aura des missions plus difficiles…et aussi…

Les filles: Et aussi…

Miyabi: On risque de devoir tuer lors des missions maintenant.

Hinata: Tout d'un coup, c'est moins joyeux d'être junin…

Ino: Ouais, tu viens de nous casser le moral!

Miyabi: Il faut que vous vous prépariez à ça maintenant. Nous sommes égaux à nos sensei maintenant.

Sakura: C'est vrai…

Tenten: On va aller dormir maintenant…

Miyabi: Ouais bonne nuit les filles!

Les filles: Bonne nuit!

Elles partirent se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement après leur journée mouvementée. Le lendemain matin, Miyabi les réveilla pour commencer leur entraînement. Pendant un an, elles s'entraînaient sans relâche. Les garçons aussi avaient décidé de s'entraîner avec elles. Entre les missions et les entraînements, ils ont dépassé leur sensei.

Nous sommes dans le présent maintenant. Ils ont tous 16 ans. L'histoire va reprendre son court. (pour comprendre voir les 4 premiers chapitres) Sakura et Hinata sont devenues ninja médical, les autres sont parmi les meilleurs ninja du village de Konoha.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

Tsunade: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke et Miyabi, je vais vous envoyer en mission dans le pays des neiges.

Naruto: Ce n'est pas là où habite la princesse Koyuki? (dans le film Naruto)

Miyabi: Si, mais maintenant elle est reine.

Tsunade: Exact, et elle a spécifié votre équipe pour cette mission.

Sakura: Pourquoi justement la notre?

Tsunade: Car lors de votre dernière mission là-bas, vous avez fait une grande impression. Surtout toi Naruto.

Naruto en riant bêtement: Moi?

Tsunade: Oui. Miyabi, comme tu la connais, je pense que toi aussi tu iras avec eux!

Miyabi: Bien.

Sasuke: Depuis quand tu la connais?

Miyabi: Depuis mon entraînement. Au fait, que devient l'Akatsuki?

Tsunade: Aucune nouvelle d'eux pourquoi?

Miyabi comme ci de rien n'était: Pour rien…

Tsunade méfiante: Tu sais quelque chose?

Miyabi: Non, je trouvais bizarre qu'ils n'aient rien tenté depuis mon entraînement.

Tsunade: C'est vrai que tu avais été poursuivi pendant plusieurs mois… Enfin, vous partez demain, vous connaîtrez votre mission là-bas.

Sakura, Miyabi, Sasuke et Naruto: Bien.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de l'Hokage et rentrèrent chez eux pour préparer leur affaire. Ils se sont fixés rendez-vous à 6h le lendemain devant la porte du village.

Dans la chambre de Miyabi vers minuit, toute la maison dormait sauf Miyabi qui était assise sur son lit, la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte.

Une silhouette imposante s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. On ne pouvait distinguer que ses yeux dans la pénombre. Il possédait le sharingan. Miyabi qui n'était pas surprise de sa venue, c'était comme-ci elle s'y attendait. Ils chuchotèrent pour ne pas réveiller la maison.

Miyabi: Tu es en retard d'une minute Itachi.

Itachi: Excuse-moi, j'ai dû me débarrasser de Kisame avant de venir.

Miyabi: Finalement tu as tué tête de poisson?

Itachi: Oui, il était assez encombrant.

Miyabi en précisant: Et odorant.

Itachi en confirmant: Ouais.

Miyabi: Heureusement qu'on s'est partagé le travail.

Itachi: Oui.

Miyabi: Je me suis chargé de Zetsu, Deidara était très affaiblit, je lui ai réglé son compte, Sasori est mort à Suna, je me suis occupé du chef et toi t'as fait le reste.

Itachi: Ouais…

Miyabi: Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

Itachi: Je vais attendre que tu règles les choses maintenant.

Miyabi en se souvenant et en tapant son poing droit dans la main gauche: Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.

Itachi une goutte derrière la tête: Tu t'en souviens maintenant?

Miyabi: Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai encore rien dit à Tsunade sur la fin de l'Akatsuki. Et puis, j'ai trouvé les preuves de ton innocence, ne t'en fait pas.

Itachi: T'en mieux.

Miyabi: T'es pressé de rentrer chez toi?

Itachi: Après presque dix ans d'attente, je peux bien attendre encore quelque mois. Je vais te suivre au cas où.

Miyabi: Ok, on doit partir à 6h demain vers le pays des neiges.

Itachi en partant par la fenêtre: D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Miyabi en fermant la fenêtre: Bonne nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, notre équipe préférée prit le chemin vers le pays des neiges sans savoir que quelqu'un les suivait.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient devant la reine Koyuki.

Naruto: Bonjour nee-chan! (grande sœur)

Sakura en le frappant: Naruto, un peu de respect.

Koyuki en riant: Vous n'avez pas changé. Par contre, vous avez beaucoup grandi.

Miyabi: Bonjour Koyuki, mais… où est Aya?

Sakura: Toi aussi Miya tu es familière avec…

Koyuki: Ce n'est rien Sakura, après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous avez le droit d'être familier avec moi.

Sakura: Mais…

Koyuki avec un air qui se voulait autoritaire: Pas de mais, c'est un ordre!

Sakura sourit: Bien, Koyuki.

Koyuki en souriant aussi: Bien. (triste) Pour répondre à ta question Miyabi, elle a disparut du jour au lendemain. J'ai envoyé des gardes la retrouver. Sans succès.

Miyabi triste aussi: Je ne savais pas…

Sasuke: Qui est Aya?

Koyuki: Aya est mon médecin personnel. C'est aussi la petite sœur de mon mari.

Naruto: T'es marié?

Koyuki: Oui, mais il passe tout son temps à voyager à ma place pendant que moi, je fais des tournages.

Miyabi: D'ailleurs, il est très sympa.

Sakura: Je te promets qu'on va la retrouver.

Koyuki: Bien. Allez vous reposer, vous commencerez les recherches demain. Miyabi, tu reprendras ta chambre, tes amis prendront celles qui sont à côté. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher pour le dîner.

Sakura, Miyabi, Sasuke et Naruto: Bien.

Miyabi montra les chambres de ses amis puis alla dans sa chambre se reposer. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer Itachi. Ils allèrent s'assoire sur le lit.

Itachi: Et bien c'est le luxe ici. Moi, je dois me contenter des arbres.

Miyabi: Ouais, tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir jusqu'ici?

Itachi en levant un sourcil: Tu me prends pour qui?

Miyabi: C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Itachi: Tu devrais régler ce problème, ça devient inquiétant à la longue.

Miyabi en souriant: Le grand Itachi Uchiwa serai inquiet pour moi?

Itachi: Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Miyabi en riant légèrement: Tu vas nous aider?

Itachi: J'ai fait la tour des environs. La fille se trouve dans une caverne à 2 km d'ici. Direction nord-ouest vers le centre du pays.

Miyabi: Merci Itachi.

Itachi: Sinon, comment se porte mon cher petit frère?

Miyabi: Il a fait passé sa vengeance après son bonheur avec Sakura.

Itachi soulagé: T'en mieux.

Miyabi: Il te déteste moins qu'avant.

Itachi surpris: Comment ça se fait?

Miyabi: Il pense que c'était plus par contrainte que tu as fait ça.

Itachi: Et comment en est-il venu à cette conclusion?

Miyabi: Disons qu'il a fait un certain rêve révélateur…

Itachi surpris: C'est toi qui as fabriqué ce rêve?

Miyabi mystérieuse: Peut-être, peut-être pas!

On toqua à la porte.

Miyabi: Oui?

Voix: Le dîner est près mademoiselle.

Miyabi: J'arrive tout de suite.

Miyabi et Itachi l'entendirent partir puis Itachi quitta la pièce avec au revoir. Miyabi rejoint la salle à manger avec ses amis et discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière visite ici.

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent leur recherche. Bien entendu, ils trouvèrent rapidement Aya dans une grotte. Mais quelque chose clochait. Les kidnappeurs étaient morts. Comment?

Miyabi: Comment sont-ils morts?

Sakura qui avait examiné les corps: Ils ont été touché dans leur point vitaux par une grande concentration de chakra.

Naruto: Commet tu sais tout ça?

Sakura: A ton avis? Tsunade-sensei m'a tout enseigné.

Miyabi qui sortait de la grotte avec une personne sur son dos: Voilà Aya! Elle a dû s'évanouir.

Naruto émerveillé: Waouh! Elle est belle!

Aya était brune avec des mèches blondes. Les cheveux long jusqu'aux bas du dos. Le teint pale. Elle était mince et avait un air angélique. Elle avait certaine forme qu'on voyait sous ses vêtements. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits mais la couvrait assez comme même, juste de grandes entailles.

Miyabi: Naruto! Porte-là!

Naruto: Pourquoi moi?

Miyabi: Parce que je vais faire le tour des environs pour voir si celui qui a tué ces hommes est encore dans les environ.

Sakura: Tu veux que l'un de nous t'accompagne?

Miyabi: Non, ça ira. Dites à Koyuki que je rentrerai un peu tard.

Sasuke: Ok.

Ils partirent dans deux directions différentes. Pendant que Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke et Aya sur le dos de Naruto se dirigèrent vers le palais. Miyabi alla à la rencontre d'un de ses amis à 500 m de la grotte.

Miyabi: Alors c'est toi qui a réglé le compte de ces messieurs?

Itachi: Et alors?

Miyabi: Tu aurais pu nous les laisser.

Itachi: Ils allaient la violer.

Miyabi: Voilà pourquoi elle avait les vêtements déchirés…

Itachi: Ouais, je suis arrivé juste à temps.

Miyabi: Tu lui as sauvé sa virginité!

Itachi: N'exagères pas comme même.

Miyabi: On peut bien rigolé de temps en temps!

Itachi soupira: Pfff… Soit sérieuse de temps en temps. Tu te souviens où tu a mis les preuves?

Miyabi perdit son sourire: Euh…

Itachi en criant: Ce n'est pas vrai? Tu ne les as comme même pas perdu?

Miyabi précipitamment: Euh… Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir!

Itachi: De quoi? C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu me ferais réintégrer après cette mission!

Miyabi: Je sais, ne panique pas… euh…je vais chercher (en pensant) Il me fait peur parfois…

Itachi exaspéré: Tu ne changeras jamais… Trouve-les vite!

Miyabi: Oui. (quelques instant après) Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Orochimaru?

Itachi: Ouais, il se planque dans un de ses repères.

Miyabi: Plus précisément?

Itachi: Je ne sais pas, je dois encore chercher. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a pris le corps de son bras droit.

Miyabi: Kabuto!

Itachi: Peut-être.

Miyabi: C'est parce qu'il n'avait plus Sasuke…

Itachi: Et t'en mieux. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à refaire le clan.

Miyabi: Oui, mais tu vas y participer comme même…

Itachi en la prenant par les épaules: Tu m'aideras?

Miyabi en le frappant: Alors là! Tu rêves Itachi!

Itachi en se massant la tête: J'aurai essayé… Ca fait mal…

Miyabi: T'en mieux que ça fasse mal, en plus j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Itachi: Et qui?

Miyabi en réfléchissant: Euh…

Itachi: Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié lui aussi…

Miyabi: Bah… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça remonte à ma vie avant d'être ninja.

Itachi: Bon! Retrouve les documents le plus vite possible.

Miyabi: Ok.

Itachi en partant: Allez! On se retrouve à Konoha.

Miyabi: Oui.

Itachi partit et Miyabi décida de rentrer au palais. Une fois de retour, quelqu'un lui sauta au cou et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Miyabi dû la traîner jusque dans la salle à manger car elle avait faim.

Miyabi: Aya, je ne peux pas manger.

Aya: Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Miyabi: Si tu continues, je vais mourir étouffé!

Aya en la lâchant enfin: Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Koyuki: Tu es enfin rentrée! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Miyabi: Oui, c'est un des sbires de Orochimaru qui a monté le coup.

Sasuke: Orochimaru?

Miyabi: Ouais. Maintenant qu'il n'a pas eu ton corps, il s'est contenté de celui de Kabuto.

Naruto: Tu veux dire que Kabuto est…

Miyabi: Ouais.

Sakura: Et comment tu le sais?

Miyabi: J'ai certain contact.

Naruto en essayant d'avoir des précisions: C'est-à-dire?

Miyabi: Il va rester dans l'anonymat jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha.

Soudain, quelqu'un rentra en trombe dans la salle, essoufflé. Il reprit son souffle et s'adressa à la reine.

Domestique: Votre majesté! Nous avons un gros problème!

Koyuki: Qu'elle est se problème?

Domestique: Tous nos bateaux ont été détruits. Nous pouvons avoir d'autre bateau dans 3 mois.

Koyuki: Bien, commencez à construire des bateaux.

Domestique: Bien.

Une fois le domestique partit, Miyabi eu un déclic.

Miyabi: Si les bateaux ont été détruits… Comment allons nous rentrer?

Sakura: C'est vrai ça…

Sasuke: …

Koyuki: Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous pourrez rentrer.

Aya joyeuse: Ils vont rester? Ouais! Miyabi! On va rester ensemble pendant trois mois.

Miyabi ironique: Génial!

Un mois plus tard, Naruto était dans les jardins du palais. Il était assis dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles et la lune. La lune était ronde et lumineuse. Il faisait un peu frais mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il était entrain de penser à une personne. Soudain, la personne de ses pensés vint le voir.

Voix: Tu penses à quoi?

Naruto se retourna brusquement: Aya?

Aya en s'asseyant: Bah oui! Qui d'autre?

Naruto: Je suis juste surpris que tu sois encore levé à cette heure ci.

Aya: Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Naruto en regardant de nouveau la lune: Moi aussi…

Aya: Pourquoi?

Naruto sans réfléchir: Parce que je pense à toi… (en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, rougit) Enfin, je veux dire… Oh mince!

Aya en riant: C'est vrai?

Naruto encore rouge et en baissant la tête: Oui.

Aya rougit aussi: Moi…moi aussi…je pensais à toi…

Naruto en relevant la tête: Pourquoi?

Aya: Je ne sais pas…

Naruto un peu rouge: Moi…je crois savoir pourquoi je pense à toi…

Aya un peu rouge aussi: Moi aussi mais…

Naruto l'embrassa timidement puis Aya répondit au baiser. Ils l'approfondirent puis se séparèrent, rouge.

Naruto: Je t'aime.

Aya: Je t'aime aussi.

Heureux, Naruto l'enlaça, sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait de loin dans un arbre. Il était 4 à les observer dans cet arbre.

Dans l'arbre

Miyabi: ils en ont mis du temps pour comprendre.

Sakura: Que c'est mignon…

Koyuki: Et romantique…

Sasuke retissant: Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé pour ça?

Miyabi: Tu n'es pas content que celui que tu considères comme ton frère soit heureux?

Sasuke: Je n'ai jamais dis ça!

Sakura: En plus, il va pouvoir passer le reste du temps ici avec elle.

Miyabi: Ouais, et je n'aurai plus à supporter Aya sur mon dos… Elle est lourde malgré les apparences.

Koyuki: Elle t'apprécie c'est tout.

Miyabi: Ca en devient étouffant.

Sakura: Et avec qui tu vas passer les deux mois restants?

Miyabi: Facile! Je vais faire des repérages dans tout le pays.

Sasuke: Pourquoi?

Miyabi: Pour voir s'il y un des repères d'Orochimaru ici.

Sasuke surprit: Tu veux que je t'aide?

Miyabi: Non, ça ira. Tu diras à Naruto que je suis aller visiter les environs, il ne se doutera de rien.

Sasuke: Ok, tu me diras comment vont tes recherches.

Miyabi: Oui, à partir de demain, je vais m'absenter pendant un certain temps.

Koyuki: D'accord mais reviens dans deux mois. Sinon, le bateau partira sans toi.

Miyabi: Oui.

Le lendemain matin, Miyabi partit faire ses recherches. Naruto ne se douta de rien et fila le parfait amour avec Aya. Sasuke était inquiet avec Sakura mais ne montraient rien. Un mois et demi plus tard, Miyabi revint avec de mauvaise nouvelle.

Miyabi: Orochimaru est bien dans ce pays.

Sasuke: Où?

Miyabi: De l'autre côté du pays.

Naruto: Tu veux dire que pendant tous ce temps tu étais à ça recherche? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

Miyabi: Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Et puis, tu commençais tout juste avec Aya….

Naruto: Mais…

Miyabi: Pas de mais! Maintenant suivez-moi! On doit l'éliminer maintenant.

Sasuke: Ouais.

Aya en retenant Naruto: Naruto…

Naruto: Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai.

Miyabi: Mouais… On va demander l'autorisation de t'emmener avec nous pour le retour à Konoha. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas séparé de Naruto.

Koyuki: Qui est d'ailleurs une permission que je vous accorde.

Naruto et Aya: Merci.

Miyabi: Allez! Maintenant, on y va!

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke: Oui!

Ils partirent en courant et en sautant de branche en branche. Au bout d'une semaine, ils arrivèrent devant le repère d'Orochimaru. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur le plus discrètement possible. Sasuke avait la marque qui lui brûlait et mis sa main sur son épaule.

Miyabi en chuchotant: Ca va aller?

Sasuke: Ouais.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une salle.

Voix: Vous avez trouvé le repère? Bravo.

Miyabi: Sort de là Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Tu m'as reconnu?

Miyabi: Ouais, c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit.

Fin du chapitre.

Alors c'était comment? Envoyez-moi des com!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Révélation

Orochimaru: Qui?

Miyabi: Tu me crois assez bête pour te le dire ou quoi?

Orochimaru: Oui.

Miyabi une goutte derrière la tête: Ce n'était pas drôle.

Sasuke: Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

Orochimaru: Tu n'es même pas capable de battre ton frère. Comment veux-tu me battre?

Naruto en l'attaquant: On improvisera.

Sasuke et Naruto envoyèrent à Orochimaru une pluie de coup qu'il esquiva facilement ou para. Sakura et Miyabi se chargeait pendant ce temps de trouver le plus d'information possible. Soudain, Orochimaru vit Sakura et Miyabi fouiller dans ses affaires. Il para encore une fois Sasuke et Naruto et fonça sur les filles. Miyabi l'arrêta juste à temps et reprit le combat. Orochimaru avait beaucoup plus de mal. Miyabi lui envoya des techniques qu'elle avait apprises. Il y en avait certaine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui envoya des techniques: Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Futon et Doton. Orochimaru était submergé par toutes ces techniques. Ils ont fini par détruire le repère et Orochimaru s'est volatilisé dans la fumée due à l'effondrement.

Naruto: Arg! Il nous a échappé.

Sasuke: Partons à ça recherche.

Miyabi: Non!

Sakura: Pourquoi? Tu avais l'avantage. Il ne doit être très loin.

Miyabi: Si!

Naruto: Comment tu le sais?

Miyabi: Je le sens, c'est tout. Il est déjà en pleine mer…

Sasuke: Déjà si loin?

Miyabi: Oui…

Sakura: Maintenant on sait qu'il faut qu'on s'entraîne encore plus dure.

Sasuke: Ouais, Miya tu vas nous aider à atteindre ce but.

Miyabi eu un déclic: Ca y est! Je m'en souviens!

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura: Quoi?

Miyabi: Je me souviens où j'ai mis certain papier que j'avais perdu. Ils sont au fond de ma valise…

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura en tombant à la renverse: Et tu y pense maintenant?

Miyabi: Oui, ça me tracassait depuis notre arrivé ici.

Sasuke: Tu veux dire que tu as pensé à ça pendant trois mois?

Miyabi innocemment: Bah oui, pourquoi?

Naruto: Ce n'est pas possible ça…

Sasuke: Puisque qu'il est loin, autant rentrer chez nous maintenant. Les bateaux doivent être prêt quand on arrivera au palais.

Sakura: Allez! En route.

Une fois arrivé, Aya se jeta au cou de Naruto pour l'accueillir. Koyuki arriva avec beaucoup plus de calme.

Aya au cou de Naruto: Naruto! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Naruto: Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Aya.

Koyuki: Vous l'avez trouvé?

Miyabi: Oui.

Koyuki: Alors?

Sakura: Il nous a échappé de peu.

Koyuki: C'est dommage.

Sasuke: Ouais.

Koyuki: Les bateaux sont prêts. Vous pouvez partir demain matin.

Miyabi: Ok.

Aya les larme aux yeux: Koyuki!

Koyuki en souriant: Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Et si jamais il te rendait malheureuse, il aura tout le pays des neiges sur le dos.

Naruto: Ne t'en fait pas nee-chan, je m'occuperai bien d'elle.

Koyuki: T'as intérêt Naruto.

Miyabi à l'oreille de Naruto: Et ça commence par nettoyer ta porcherie qui te sert d'appartement.

Naruto énervé: Ca va! J'ai compris!

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant la grande séparation du lendemain. Aya était en larme de quitter sa reine, Koyuki attristé de voir sa belle petite sœur partir.

Le lendemain à 10h le bateau partit en direction de Konoha. Après quelques jours, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha. Il devait apporter leur rapport de mission. Miyabi se sentit observé et sourit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa promesse à quelqu'un.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

Tsunade: Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir?

Naruto: J'en sais rien la vieille, c'est Miyabi qui…

Tsunade en le frappant et en criant: Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Naruto atterrit contre le mur: Aïe! Encore un mur…

Miyabi: D'abord, voici Aya! Aya, je te présente la 5eme Hokage de notre village.

Aya en s'inclinant: Enchanté de vous connaître.

Tsunade avec le sourire: Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de te connaître.

Miyabi: On ne voulait pas séparer Naruto et Aya, alors on l'a ramené avec nous. On peut l'héberger quelque part?

Tsunade: Oui, bien sûr. Elle peut habiter chez toi si tu veux. Je ne sais pas si chez Naruto c'est conseillé. Mais pourquoi tu dis Naruto et Aya?

Miyabi: Parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Et puis, je pense aussi que chez moi c'est moins dangereux.

Tsunade: Ils sortent ensemble? C'est incroyable!

Naruto: Pourquoi chez moi c'est dangereux et pas chez toi?

Miyabi: Parce que chez toi, il y a une colonie de bactérie non identifié alors que chez moi, c'est super propre.

Naruto: Arg! Je t'ai dis que j'allais nettoyer.

Miyabi en l'ignorant: Au fait! Si je suis venue c'est pour autre chose.

Naruto: Eh!

Tsunade en l'ignorant aussi: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Miyabi: Sasuke, tu ne vas pas être très content…

Sasuke surpris: Pourquoi?

Tsunade: En parlant de toi Sasuke! La marque d'Orochimaru est-elle encore là?

Sasuke: Hein? Euh…

Il regarda son épaule, l'endroit où il y avait la marque. Sakura se pencha pour voir. La marque avait disparut! Comment?

Sakura: La marque a disparut Sasuke!

Sasuke surpris: Comm…

Tsunade songeuse: C'est bien ce que je pensais. Depuis la mort d'Orochimaru…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Miyabi et Aya surpris: Quoi? Il est mort?

Tsunade sérieuse: Oui, on l'a retrouvé mort, pas très loin du village.

Miyabi: Pourtant, quand je me suis battue contre lui, il était encore vivant.

Tsunade: Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Soudain quelque chose traversa la fenêtre. Miyabi l'attrapa et reconnut à qui appartenait le kunaï. Avec toute cette histoire, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Tsunade: Qu'est-ce…

Miyabi: Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien…

Naruto: Comment ça rien? Si le kunaï avait touché l'un de nous?

Miyabi: Ne t'en fait pas, il a visé. Il savait qu'il allait toucher personne.

Sasuke: Tu le connais?

Miyabi: Oui, d'ailleurs avec toute cette histoire, j'en avais oublié le but de cette visite.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Encore ce petit défaut. Même si elle avait mûrit, elle était encore une gamine parfois. Miyabi fouilla immédiatement dans sa valise pour extraire des documents. Elle fit signe à la personne qui était à l'intérieur de rentrer en ouvrant la fenêtre quelque peu en mauvais état.

Miyabi en présentant la personne: Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà Itachi Uchiwa.

Sasuke avec plein de colère: Itachi!

Itachi très calme: Bonjour cher petit frère.

Tsunade: Miyabi! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Itachi en frappant la tête de Miyabi: T'es trop lente! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps? Ca fait trois mois que j'attends!

Miyabi avec une larme à l'œil et les mains sur la tête: Pardon Itachi! Mais quelqu'un a détruit les bateaux alors on a dû attendre. Et puis, tout à l'heure je devais présenter Aya et…

Itachi en criant: Je m'en fiche! Ca fait 3 ans que j'attends.

Tsunade: De quoi vous parlez?

Miyabi: Itachi veut être réintégré à Konoha.

Sasuke hors de lui: Quoi? Et t'es de son côté en plus? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à ma famille? Il a…

Miyabi sérieuse: Je sais ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. Mais ce n'est pas Itachi qui a fait le coup. J'ai les preuves ici.

Elle tendit les preuves à Tsunade. Sasuke avait du mal à assimiler les donnés. Miyabi disait que son frère Itachi, n'avait jamais tué sa famille?

Sasuke: Et son meilleur ami alors? Tu vas me dire qu'il ne l'a jamais tué? Alors comment il a eu son nouveau sharingan?

Itachi: J'ai bien tué mon meilleur ami…c'est vrai. (en voyant que Sasuke allé parler) Mais, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué en premier.

Sasuke: Quoi? Mais…

Tsunade: Itachi a raison. Son meilleur ami faisait partit de l'Akatsuki, mais en le tuant, il a dû intégrer l'organisation de force. C'est pour ça qu'il a dit que c'est lui qui a exterminé le clan et pas Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Oro… Orochimaru?

Itachi: Exact petit frère.

Miyabi: Maintenant que c'est réglé, Itachi va être…

Tsunade: Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Il faut voir le Conseil avant.

Miyabi: Mince alors…

Itachi en la prenant par les épaule: Ne t'en fait pas, on fera des enfant plus tard. Je te le promets.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Aya et Tsunade: Quoi? Des enfants?

Miyabi avec une veine qui palpite, en l'envoyant dans le mur et en criant: Non mais tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter? Je rêves ou quoi? En plus, je t'avais dit non!

Sakura: Je n'imaginais pas Itachi comme ça.

Sasuke: Moi non plus.

Pendant un mois, on entendit de la salle du conseil des voix qui raisonnait. Miyabi et Tsunade ont tous fait pour faire réintégrer Itachi au village. Les anciens ont finalement changé d'avis et l'a réintégré au village. Il retournait dans la demeure des Uchiwa au grand malheur de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps en Allemagne, à Hambourg

Mei: C'est bien moi et alors?

Karl-Heinz: Attends! Tu sors avec moi et tu vas flirter ailleurs?

Mei: Et alors? Tu ne m'intéresses plus. Je casse avec toi.

Karl-Heinz: Tu ne peux pas casser avec moi puisque je le fait avant toi!

Mei en partant: Comme tu veux, ça m'est complètement égal.

Chez Thomas

Thomas: Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu te sépares d'elle.

Karl-Heinz: Comment tu savais qu'elle me trompait?

Thomas: En fait…

Flash back

Thomas marchait tranquillement quand il vit un garçon assez énervé passer devant lui. Thomas préféra rester caché derrière un mur et observé.

Le cousin de Meimei, Lionel Li était à Hambourg à la rencontre de Tyler. Tyler était un garçon de l'école de Thomas.

Lionel d'une voix effrayante: Tyler, j'ai à te parler.

Tyler en se retournant: Oui (se rendant compte que s'était Lionel) Ah…ah… Lionel… Je…

Lionel bouscula la fille au gros obus brutalement: J'ai dit que j'ai à te parler.

Tyler: T'es fous. T'a envoyer baladé Charlene.

Lionel avec un rictus: Charlene, c'est ça? Je voudrais bien lui découper ses obus mais j'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Charlene: Quoi? Mais il est malade ton copain. C'est fini entre nous. Adieu.

Tyler: Attend Charlene!

Lionel: Bien maintenant qu'on est seul, je vais régler ton compte.

Tyler: Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait.

Lionel: C'est ça! Et ma cousine alors?

Tyler: Attend, si je l'aime plus, je l'aime plus.

Lionel: Tu dépasses les bornes.

Lionel lui fracasse la gueule. Tyler partit en courant tellement il avait peur. Soudain, Lionel se retourna vers Thomas. Savant qu'il s'était fait repéré, Thomas sortit de sa cachette.

Lionel: T'es qui toi?

Thomas: Moi? Je suis Thomas Price.

Lionel: Pourquoi tu nous observais?

Thomas: Je ne voulais pas. Mais tu n'as pas quelqu'un de la famille ici?

Lionel sur la défensive: Si pourquoi?

Thomas: C'est pour savoir. Je t'avais vu qu'en photo. (en pensant) Quand j'étais avec Mei, elle me montrait toujours des photos de sa famille.

Lionel: Ca doit être Mei alors…

Thomas: Oui, c'est ça.

Fin du flash back

Karl-Heinz: Je comprends maintenant…

Thomas: Ouais…

Karl-Heinz: Tu n'es pas sortit avec une fille qui lui ressemblais?

Thomas: Si… La ressemblance est même troublante…

Karl-Heinz: T'es sûr que ce n'est pas elle?

Thomas: Non, jamais Ma Mei ferait ça.

Karl-Heinz: Mei? Mais…

Thomas: Je sais, mais il se trame quelque chose…

En Chine, à Hong-Kong

Lionel au téléphone en criant: Non mais ce n'est pas vrai? Tu collectionnes les garçons maintenant?

Mei: Et alors? Je veux m'amuser le plus possible. J'arrête mes études aussi, j'en ai marre…

Lionel en criant: Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup?

Mei: J'ai changé, c'est tout. J'en avais marre de faire la gentille petite fille. Je veux être libre de mes mouvements.

Lionel: Tu es leader de ton clan…

Mei: Quel clan? Je suis la seule survivante dans mon clan. J'en suis le seul membre même.

Elle raccrocha brusquement. Anthony arriva à côté de lui avec Sakura et Tiffanie.

Anthony: Qui est-ce?

Lionel: Devine? C'était Mei.

Sakura: Mei? Mais elle est…

Lionel: Non seulement elle est volage, mais elle veut aussi arrêter ses études.

Tiffanie: Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi.

Lionel: Moi non plus…

Chez Mei, dans un appartement en Allemagne

Mei dans son monologue: Je vais enfin me débarrasser de cette couverture. Jouer la Sainte Nitouche, ce n'est pas pour moi. Détruire ma sœur était beaucoup plus marrant. Je ne trouve rien chez les hommes. Ce n'est pas très excitant. Je me souviens de la tête de Mei quand j'ai embrassé son petit copain sous une autre personne. (rire diabolique) Ahahahahah! Son visage si décomposé, si horrifié, j'ai trouvé ça tellement amusant. Je me souviens aussi des visages de terreur de notre famille assassinée. Surtout ce satané grand frère, ce Tayler. Toujours à ce mêlé des affaires qui ne le concerne pas.

Pendant que la fausse Meimei délirer dans son appartement, retournons à Konoha.

Miyabi: Ca fait quoi de revivre chez toi Itachi?

Itachi: Ouais, ça va…

Miyabi en voulant continuer la phrase: Mais…

Itachi en soupirant: Mais…

Miyabi avec un air triomphant: Haha! Je le savais!

Itachi: Mais Sasuke a encore du mal a l'accepter.

Miyabi: Mouais, Aya, elle, elle vit avec Naruto. Maintenant l'appartement et plus propre qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Itachi: Tu viens dîner ce soir?

Miyabi: T'as quoi derrière ta tête de pervers?

Itachi: Rien, je te le jure. Et puis…tu sais que c'est pour rigoler que je dis ça. Et puis, les autres seront là aussi.

Miyabi: Mouais… Enfin! Je serai légèrement en retard.

Itachi: Pourquoi?

Miyabi: J'ai une mission.

Itachi: Quelle mission?

Miyabi: De rang D, apparemment les parents ne laisse pas les genins faire le boulot de baby-sitting à leur du dîner.

Itachi: Très embêtant.

Miyabi: Ouais, j'aurai une demi heure de retard, dit leur de ne pas m'attendre pour dîner.

Itachi: Ok. Salut!

Miyabi: Salut.

Itachi partit et laissa Miyabi seul. Elle fit le baby-sitting toute la soirée. A 20h30, elle finit sa mission. Elle rentra chez elle se changer quand elle vit une lettre sur la table de sa chambre. Elle se changea et prit la lettre.

Miyabi en pensant: Cette écriture… Elle m'est très familière…

Elle regarda l'horloge et se dépêcha. Elle mis la lettre dans son sac et sortit. Arrivé chez Sasuke, Sakura vint lui ouvrir. Elle fit entrer Miyabi.

Sakura: T'as 20 minutes de retard à ce que t'avais prévu.

Miyabi: Je sais, désolé. Je me suis changeait avant de venir.

Sasuke en arrivant: T'es enfin arrivé!

Miyabi: Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Itachi: Je te pardonne si tu m'embrasses…

Miyabi en l'envoyant dans le mur: Non mais t'es bien un sal pervers.

Itachi qui c'est décollé du mur: Si on peut plus rigoler…

Miyabi: Tu rigoles un peu trop à mon avis! Surtout à ce sujet!

Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère: Euh… Mangez avant que ça refroidisse.

Miyabi en s'installant: Ouais…

Après le dîner, ils parlèrent joyeusement en oubliant le petit incident entre Miyabi et Itachi. Soudain Miyabi fut submergé d'un souvenir…

Souvenir

Elle: Grand frère?

Tayler: Quoi?

Elle: Tu fais quoi?

Tayler: J'écris une lettre.

Elle: Pour qui?

Tayler: Pour ma fiancée.

Elle: Je peux voir?

Tayler en souriant: Bien sûr.

Tayler la mit sur ses genoux et elle observa l'écriture.

Elle admirative: T'écris bien…

Tayler: Tu trouves?

Elle: Oui.

Tayler: Merci.

Elle: T'as écris quoi?

Tayler: J'ai écris quelque chose…

Elle: Quoi?

Tayler: C'est secret…

Elle boudeuse: Maieuh…

Tayler: Allez! Tu vas écrire avec moi.

Tayler prit la main de sa petite sœur et mit sa main par-dessus. Il commença à écrire quelque chose et elle essayait de lire.

Fin du souvenir

Sakura en secouant Miyabi: Miya! Miya! Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Miyabi qui reviens à elle: Quoi? Tu disais?

Sasuke: On s'est inquiété, tu étais comme en transe.

Miyabi: Ah bon?

Naruto: Ouais, la dernière fois que t'étais comme ça c'était…

Sakura et Naruto en même temps: Avant que tu ne tombe dans le coma il y a 4 ans.

Miyabi avec le sourire: En fait… Ce souvenir était très agréable…

Miyabi leur raconta son souvenir. Elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle était avec lui. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait une lettre dans son sac. Elle le prit dans ses mains.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Miyabi: Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte…

Sasuke: Qui te l'envoie?

Miyabi chuchota: Mon frère…

Naruto: T'as dit quoi?

Miyabi: Je crois que c'est mon frère.

Aya: D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il est mort, non?

Miyabi: Oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et je n'explique pas la présence de cette lettre.

Itachi: Ouvre-la vite!

Miyabi: Oui.

Miyabi ouvrit la lettre et vit en bas de la lettre qu'elle était signée de son frère. Les autres voulaient savoir son contenu. Elle le lit à haute voix:

_Chère petite sœur_

_Je suis désolé de mettre fait passé pour mort depuis tout se temps mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard._

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire de beaucoup plus important. C'est à propos de notre famille. _

_Tu as une sœur jumelle. C'est pour ça que lors de ton réveille, tu pensais avoir vu une jeune fille qui te ressemblait dans ton rêve._

_Elle a assassiné toute notre famille pour se venger. Elle voulait devenir le leader de notre clan. La véritable héritière est évidemment toi: Meimei Lan Li._

_Ta sœur porte le prénom de Miyabi Lan Li. Ce que tu croyais être ton vrai nom. Elle se fait passer évidemment pour toi seulement pour le pouvoir._

_Si tu veux savoir plus de détail sur ton identité, rejoins-moi en Allemagne. Je te joins dans cette lettre la clef de ta maison. Seul l'héritier légitime en connaît l'existence._

_Souviens-toi, en Allemagne, à Hambourg. Tu retrouveras sûrement tous tes souvenirs là-bas._

_J'espère que tu viendras pour réparer cette injustice dont tu as été victime._

_Tayler Lan Li_

_PS: Tu peux emmener tes amis avec toi si tu ne veux pas affronter cette épreuve seule. Et évite les pervers dans le genre d'Itachi._

Itachi outré: Comment ça un pervers comme moi?

Sakura: Tu vas bien Miya? (en la voyant pleurer) Miya?

Miyabi: Ca, ça va! Ne t'en fais pas…

Sasuke: Maintenant, on doit t'appeler Meimei puisque c'est ton vrai nom!

Miyabi: Tu…tu…as raison Sasuke… Je m'appelle Mi…je veux dire Meimei.

Naruto: Ca fait bizarre, on passe de Miya à Meimei.

Aya: Oui, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir que la situation serai comme ça.

Mei (changement de nom): Appelez-moi Mei, C'est plus court.

Tout le monde: Ok.

Mei: Qui voudrait venir avec moi?

Naruto: Tu peux compter sur moi.

Sasuke: Moi aussi.

Sakura: Et moi aussi.

Itachi: Et moi.

Mei: Tu viens?

Itachi: Ouais, pourquoi? Ce n'est pas cette lettre qui va me faire peur.

Mei: Et toi Aya?

Aya: Je vais rester ici.

Naruto triste: Pourquoi?

Aya: Tsunade-sensei m'a prise comme élève et je veux essayer de rattraper Sakura.

Mei: Alors vous serez 4 à venir avec moi.

Les concernés: Oui.

Alors? C'était comment?

Au fait, merci à GenzôWakabayashi pour tous ses com.


	14. Chapter 14

Réponse au com: GenzôWakabayashi, la fausse Mei apparaît dans le chapitre 5, «Nouvelle identité, nouvelle vie», je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question.

Chapitre 14: Fiançailles et souvenir

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Mei (donc Miyabi pour ceux qui ont suivie) en criant: Comment ça on ne peut pas partir?

Mei avait demandé à Tsunade une autorisation pour partir à la recherche de son passé. Les autres attendaient dans la maison de celle-ci.

Tsunade: Ne crie pas comme ça Miya… je veux dire, Meimei.

Mei: Non, c'est bon, Mei ça ira…

Tsunade: Toi et tes amis aurai deux mois chargé. Tu pourras partir dans 3 mois.

Mei: Tu viens de dire deux mois chargé, alors pourquoi partir que dans trois mois?

Tsunade: Tu le sauras bientôt. Allez! Ouste!

Mei partit, pas très contente. Elle rentra chez elle quand elle une tonne de carton.

Mei: C'est quoi ces cartons?

Sakura avec un carton dans les bras: Ah! Mei, t'es rentré! Viens nous aider!

Mei: Je répète, pourquoi tous ces cartons?

Sakura: Sasuke ne te l'a pas dit?

Mei: Dit quoi?

Sakura en criant: Sasuke!

Sasuke avec un carton aussi: Quoi?

Sakura: Tu ne l'as pas dit à Mei?

Sasuke: Non, c'est Naruto qui devait le dire. NARUTO!

Naruto avec quelques clones et des cartons: Quoi?

Sasuke: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Naruto: Non, c'est Aya qui devait le faire. AYA!

Aya avec un carton: Quoi?

Naruto: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Aya: Non, c'est Hinata qui devait le faire. HINATA!

Hinata avec un carton: Oui?

Aya: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Hinata: Non, c'est Kiba qui devait le faire. KIBA!

Kiba avec un carton: Quoi?

Hinata: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Kiba: Non, c'est Shino qui devait le faire. SHINO!

Shino avec un carton et ses insecte qui suivait avec un carton: Quoi?

Kiba: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Shino: Non, c'est Ino qui devait le faire. INO!

Ino avec un carton: Quoi?

Shino: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Ino: Non, c'est Choji qui devait le faire. CHOJI!

Choji avec deux cartons: Quoi?

Ino: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Choji: Non, c'est Lee qui devait le faire. LEE!

Lee avec un carton: Quoi?

Choji: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Lee: Non, c'est Neji qui devait le faire. NEJI!

Neji avec un carton: Quoi?

Lee: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Neji: Non, c'est Tenten qui devait le faire. TENTEN!

Tenten avec un carton: Quoi?

Neji: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Tenten: Non, c'est Temari qui devait le faire. TEMARI!

Temari avec un carton: Quoi?

Tenten: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Temari: Non, c'est Shikamaru qui devait le faire. SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru avec un carton: Quoi?

Temari: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Shikamaru: Non, c'est Itachi qui devait le faire. ITACHI!

Itachi avec un carton: Quoi?

Shikamaru: Tu l'as dit à Mei?

Itachi: Non, c'est Sakura qui devait le faire. SAKURA!

Sakura: Mais non, Sasuke m'a dit que c'était Naruto qui a dit que c'était Aya qui…

Mei en criant: Et si vous me le disiez tout simplement?

Sakura: On déménage chez les garçons!

Mei surprise: Quoi? Toutes?

Ino: Ouais, parce l'on va se fiancer, alors les familles des garçons veulent qu'on aille habiter chez eux.

Tenten: Et comme il habite tous dans de grand manoir…

Temari: On peut déjà commencer le déménagement…

Neji: Au début, on aurait un peu plus d'intimité…

Shikamaru: On vivra dans le quartier vide du manoir…

Shino: Ensuite, on reviendra dans la demeure principale.

Mei: Et vous devez me le dire quand?

Sakura: C'était prévu il y a deux semaines…

Mei hors d'elle: Deux semaines? Et vous me le dites que maintenant?

Itachi: Si tu te sens trop seul ici, je peux…

Mei en l'envoyant dans le mur: Tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on habite ensemble!

Itachi: Je deviens solide à force de rencontrer le mur. Si on peut plus…

Mei avec un super coup de pied dans ses parties: Tu plaisantes toujours, mais si tu arrêtais ces remarques, tu ne serai pas comme ça maintenant.

Itachi la voix pleine de douleur et étouffé: Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de dire quelque chose devant toi…

Mei: Vaux mieux pour toi.

Après ce petit… accident, les filles finirent d'emménager chez les garçons. Une semaine plus tard, Mei reçu une lettre, puis une autre, et un autre. Il y avait six lettres.

La première:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour la soirée organisée à la demeure du clan Hyuga pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon neveu Neji demain soir à 18h. Le dîner aura lieu à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Hiashi Hyuga_

La deuxième lettre:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour la soirée organisée à la demeure du clan Inuzuka pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon fils Kiba, mardi de la semaine prochaine à 18h. Le dîner aura lieu à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Inuzuka_

(je ne connais pas son nom)

La troisième lettre:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour la soirée organisée à la demeure du clan Aburame pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon fils Shino le premier jour du mois prochain à 18h. Le dîner sera servi à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Aburame_

La quatrième lettre:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour la soirée organisée à la demeure du clan Nara pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon fils le lundi de la deuxième semaine du mois prochain à 18h. Le dîner commencera à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Nara_

La cinquième lettre:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour la soirée organisée à la demeure du clan Uchiwa pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon petit frère Sasuke le samedi de la troisième semaine du mois prochain à 18h. Le dîner débutera à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Itachi Uchiwa_

La sixième lettre:

_Mademoiselle Meimei Lan Li_

_Je vous invite pour le dîner organisé à la demeure du clan Uchiwa pour annoncer les fiançailles de mon ami Naruto Uzumaki le dernier mercredi du moi prochain à 18h. Le dîner commencera à 19h._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_En espérant que vous viendrez_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

Mei en posant les lettres: N'importe quoi! Ils auraient pu me le dire…

Le lendemain soir, Mei arriva devant la demeure du clan Hyuga. Elle portait une tenu de soirée noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait de fine bretelle et avait relevé ses cheveux qui avaient poussé depuis un an. Un domestique fit entrer Mei. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit ses amis et se dirigea vers eux.

Mei: Vous auriez tout simplement pu m'en parler au lieu de m'envoyer une lettre.

Neji: J'avais pensé à ça mais mon oncle voulait quelque chose de très officielle.

Mei: Et vous ne vous êtes pas fatigué pour les lettres. Elles sont complètement identiques.

Kiba: J'avoue qu'on a du se mettre d'accord sur un présentation précise…

Mei en souriant: Ce n'est pas grave! Du moment que vous soyez heureux!

Sasuke: Merci.

Une fois que tous les invités furent présents, Hiashi Hyuga alla prononcer son discours. Neji et Tenten étaient à côté de lui.

Hiashi: Je remercie tout le monde d'être présent à cette soirée. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer les fiançailles de mon neveu Neji Hyuga ici présent et sa future promise, Tenten.

Toute la salle applaudit et le dîner fut servi. Une fois le dîner servi, il y avait une piste de danse. Les fiancés devaient ouvrir le bal. Tenten et Neji étaient très gênés. Ils dansèrent suivit de plusieurs danseurs. Mei resta un peu à l'écart et alla sur le balcon pour se rafraîchir. Quelqu'un l'observait d'un arbre pas très loin du fameux balcon. Mei regarda les étoiles dans le ciel et fut submergé d'un souvenir très ancien.

Souvenir

Mei était assis sur un toit d'une immense demeure. Le vent soufflé légèrement, une petite brise fraîche pour un soir d'été. Elle observait les étoiles quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Mei tourna la tête et vit Lionel.

Lionel: Tu viens souvent ici?

Mei: Oui. J'aime bien regarder les étoiles. Elles sont magnifiques.

Lionel: Tu sais quoi?

Mei: Quoi?

Lionel: Je vois souvent ma sœur regarder les étoiles. Mais en faite, c'était ton frère qu'elle regardait sur le toit. Regarde juste en face, c'est ta maison.

Mei: Je comprends pourquoi il regardait les étoiles même le ciel couvert…

Lionel: J'espère qu'un jour, on puisse trouver le bonheur chacun de notre côté…

Mei: Oui. (en tendant son petit doigt) Meilleurs amis?

Lionel en prenant le petit doigt avec le sien: Meilleurs amis.

Ils se sourirent et observèrent encore les étoiles. Mei posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lionel. Lionel l'entoura de ses bras et restèrent assis dans cette position.

Fin souvenir

Itachi: Mei! Mei!

Mei qui revient à la réalité: Itachi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Itachi: Tu pensais à quoi?

Mei en souriant: A rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Itachi: Tu veux bien danser avec moi?

Mei: Je…

Itachi: Je te promets que je garderai mes mains à leur place.

Mei résigné: D'accord. Mais juste une.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Itachi et Mei dansèrent un slow. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre. Une fois la danse finie, Mei le remercia. Elle retourna voir ses amis pour pouvoir discuter avec eux. Elle passa une joyeuse soirée.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle se retrouva extrêmement seul dans une aussi grande maison. Elle se remémora comme elle avait rendu la vie dure aux garçons. Elle retrouva le sourire et alla se coucher.

Une fois endormis profondément. La silhouette qui l'observait depuis le début de la soirée, rentra par la fenêtre et déposa un baiser sur le front de Mei.

Silhouette: Bonne nuit ma petite puce. J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.

Les deux mois se suivirent et les soirées aussi. Elle se ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf la dernière où, Naruto s'était souler avec les garçons. Bien entendu, les grandes personnes étaient déjà partit. Naruto en a profité pour boire un bon coup. Avec Sasuke, Lee, Neji et Kiba, Naruto a détruit le jardin des Uchiwa au grand désespoir d'Itachi qui avait fournit tant d'effort avec les filles.

Le troisième mois était particulier, les couples devaient déjà se préparer aux mariages à leur grand désespoir. Les parents étaient très exciter. Ils voulaient voir la tête de leur petit enfant.

Le mariage aurait lieu au retour de Mei de sa quête de souvenir. Pendant ce temps, ils allèrent préparer la plus grande cérémonie de mariage que Konoha n'ait jamais connu. Tous nos couples allèrent se marier le même jour.

Le jour du départ devant la porte du village

Mei: Vous êtes sûr de ne pas rester pour préparer tout ça?

Naruto: On avait dit qu'on viendrait tous avec toi, alors on vient avec toi.

Sakura: Et puis, on a une année devant nous.

Sasuke: Ca nous laisse largement le temps de nous préparer.

Itachi: Et puis moi, j'ai très envi de voir à quoi ressemble ton petit ami. Je vais lui démonter la tête à celui là.

Mei: Alors, on y va! Mais Itachi, essaye de te retenir de le frapper. Je veux d'abord lui demander des choses.

Ils leur fallut deux semaines pour traverser la frontière entre le monde des ninja et le monde moderne. Ces deux mondes étaient séparés par une forêt très dense. Découvrant au fur et à mesure le monde. Ils suivirent Mei qui savait ce qu'elle faisait, ou presque. Elle fit tout automatiquement. Ils prirent l'avion jusqu'en Allemagne et se retrouvèrent à Hambourg. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la ville apparaisse enfin.

Mei se retrouva submergée de souvenir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la ville. Elle passa devant des terrains d'entraînement et se vit entrain d'entraîner une équipe. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à observer le terrain. Il y avait des joueurs de foot qui s'entraînait. Sakura la réveilla.

Sakura: Mei, tu es sûr que ça va?

Mei un peu perdu: Oui…oui…c'est juste que…

Naruto inquiet: Quoi?

Mei: Je me souviens de tellement de chose d'un coup que…

Sasuke: On devrait vite trouver un endroit pour se reposer.

Mei: Mais…

Itachi: Pas de mais! Il faut retrouver cette maison le plus vite possible. On reviendra ici demain. En plus, on se fait remarquer avec nos vêtements.

Mei: D'accord!

Sur le terrain, Karl-Heinz tourna la tête et vit des gens parler avec des tenus bizarres. Soudain, il reconnut Mei et courut vers elle. Elle dégageait quelque chose de différent. Il était sûr que c'était la petite amie de Thomas. Il aura le cœur net en allant la rencontrer.

Karl-Heinz: Mei!

Mei se retourna: Euh… Bonjour!

Karl-Heinz: Tu te rappelles de moi? On était dans la même classe autrefois!

Mei: Euh…

Naruto en la voyant, se mis devant elle: Laisse-là! T'es qui toi d'abord?

Karl-Heinz: Je suis Karl-Heinz Schneider. Mei et moi étions dans la même classe autrefois. Elle était même notre manager.

Mei perdu: Ah bon?

Karl-Heinz surpris: Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Et de Thomas alors? Vous étiez toujours ensemble.

Mei en se tenant la tête: Je…je…ne m'en souviens pas…

Sasuke en s'avançant pendant que Sakura pris Mei dans ses bras: Arrête de lui poser des questions. Elle ne veut pas te répondre.

Karl-Heinz désorienté: Mais… C'est mon amie…

Itachi très intimidant: Laisse-la tranquille!

Ils commencèrent à emmener Mei un peu plus loin quand Thomas arriva. Il leva la tête en même temps que Mei. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait devant ses yeux sa Mei. Celle qu'il aimait. Devant lui, Mei était encore plus confuse. Dès qu'elle le vu, elle avait ressentit quelque chose. Elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui voyait la première fois une autre personne.

Thomas en pensant: Ce qu'elle est devenu belle… C'est ma Mei… C'est celle que j'aime… Elle me regarde bizarrement… Pourquoi? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce regard avec moi… C'est comme-ci j'étais un inconnu pour elle…

Mei en pensant: C'est quoi ce sentiment qui m'envahit? Pourquoi je ressens ça? Qui est-il? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Il a l'air étonné de me voir… Je le connais? Et si c'était lui… celui qui m'a fait tant souffrir? Je…

Thomas en courant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras: Mei! Tu es revenue! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé partir tu sais! Je veux que l'on recommence tout. Je t'en pris… Je…

Mei perdu: Qui es-tu? On se connaît? Pourquoi tu me sers comme ça dans tes bras?

Itachi en pensant: Ce n'est pas juste! Moi, elle m'envoie dans le mur et pas lui. Pourtant, c'est un parfait inconnu.

Thomas la lâcha. Il avait mal au cœur. Son amour ne le reconnaissait même pas.

Thomas en pensant: Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi? J'ai si mal… Je te vois avec ton air si innocent… Tu es entouré de plein de garçons. Je suis jaloux.

Naruto: Arrêtez d'être aussi familière avec elle! Elle ne vous connaît pas!

Tout s'effondre. Thomas est effondré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mei, sa Mei ne se souvenait vraiment plus de lui.

Thomas en essayant de garder son sang froid: Je vais vous conduire jusque chez elle si vous voulez!

Itachi: Comment on peut avoir confiance en toi?

Thomas: Tout simplement parce que je l'aime…

Thomas commença à se diriger vers la maison de Mei quand Karl-Heinz l'arrêta en se mettant devant lui.

Karl-Heinz: Thomas, tu dois suivre l'en…

Thomas en le poussant: Je préfère être avec celle que j'aime plutôt que de m'entraîner alors qu'elle est dans cette état.

Karl-Heinz: D'accord mais…

Thomas: Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle guérisse vite.

Karl-Heinz laissa passer Thomas suivit de Mei et ses amis. Il les emmena jusque chez elle et ouvrit la porte avec ses clés.

Itachi: Comment se fait-il que tu ais ses clés?

Thomas: Elle me les a donné.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois tous rentré, ils emmenèrent Mei dans sa chambre. Thomas alla chercher des vêtements dans la chambre d'à côté pendant que Mei s'endormit dans son lit.

Thomas: Tenez! Ce sont les vêtements de son frère. Ils devront vous aller!

Sakura: Et pour moi?

Thomas: Tu peux toujours regarder dans ces placards (en montrant du doigt les placards dans la chambre), mais je crois qu'ils sont trop petit. Sinon, tu iras dans la chambre d'à côté pour prendre les vêtements de son frère.

Sakura: Merci…euh…

Thomas: Thomas, je m'appelle Thomas Price.

Sakura: Merci Thomas.

Thomas en quittant la pièce: Installez-vous, je reviendrai demain.

Naruto: Ouais.

Thomas partit en laissant nos ninja dans la maison et rentra chez lui. Pendant de temps, nos amis d'installèrent dans la maison. Ils veillèrent à ce que Mei soit bien et partirent dormirent eux aussi.

Le lendemain à l'aéroport, Lionel, Sakura, Anthony, Tiffanie et les gardiens débarquèrent en Allemagne.

Lionel énervé: J'espère qu'elle a une bonne excuse pour m'avoir…

Sakura: Calme-toi, on vient juste d'arriver.

Anthony: Et si on se mettait en route d'abord?

Lionel: Ouais…

Ils prirent une voiture qui les attendait à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et ils partirent vers la demeure de Mei pour avoir une explication à son comportement.

Du côté de Miyabi (la fausse Mei)

Miyabi: Je vais aller me promener… Il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant…

Miyabi sortit de chez elle et se promena dans la ville. Soudain, elle tomba sur ses cousins. Elle courut pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais peine perdu. Ils l'avaient déjà repéré.

Lionel: Où cours-tu comme ça Mei?

Miyabi: Je…

Lionel en l'empoignant le bras: Viens! On doit aller s'expliquer chez toi.

Miyabi en pensant: Mais ce n'est pas le chemin de chez moi… Où m'emmène-t-il?

Miyabi se fit traîner jusqu'à la maison de Mei. Son cousin avec une poigne de fer et elle ne put se défaire de son emprise.

Du côté de Mei

Tout le monde était dans le salon, Thomas aussi. Ils observaient Mei pour voir si elle avait une réaction. Rien. Elle ne repensait à rien.

Mei: Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien…

Sakura: Ne te force pas alors. Tu te souviens de ce que Tsunade-sensei a dit? Ne force pas ta mémoire.

Mei avec un faible sourire: Oui…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et fit place à plusieurs personnes. Thomas allait hurler quand il reconnut Lionel. Il se tût.

Lionel en voyant plein de personne dans la maison: Qu'est-ce que vous…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Mei. Il se retourna et vit Miyabi. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Il se retrouvait face à deux Mei. Qui était la vrai et qui était la fausse?

Mei se leva et se mit en face des personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Miyabi se releva et vit sa sœur.

Miyabi: Impossible! Tu devrais être morte!

Mei: Moi? Pourquoi?

Miyabi: Parce que je t'ai…

Elle s'arrêta avant de dire que c'était elle qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Lionel: Tu lui as fait quoi?

Miyabi: Moi? Rien! C'est elle l'imposteur. Je suis la véritable Mei.

Naruto: N'importe quoi, c'est elle la vrai Mei. On a même reçu une lettre de son frère…

Miyabi: Mon frère est mort il y a longtemps!

Voix: En es-tu sûr…Miyabi?

Miyabi: Tayler! Je suis Mei et pas Miya…

Tayler: Le vrai Mei m'aurai appelé grand frère et pas par mon prénom.

Trop tard, Miyabi était démarqué. Elle était piégée. Elle sortit un couteau de sa veste et fonça sur Mei. Tayler l'arrêta à temps et la repoussa. Mais Mei s'écroula soudainement. Elle se tint la tête avec ses mains en gémissant de douleur au début mais au fur et à mesure, elle commençait à crier. Elle avait mal, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle pleurait tellement la douleur était intense. Elle venait de retrouver toute sa mémoire en une fraction de seconde. Epuisé par ses efforts, Mei s'évanouis.

Tous ses amis inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle: Mei!

Alors? C'était comment? On se rapproche de la fin maintenant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Tout s'arrange

Sakura sortie de la chambre de Mei. Elle descendit jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde y était. Tayler, le frère de Mei, debout devant Miyabi, assise sur une chaise attaché par un lien magique qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Celle-ci était mécontente que son plan ait échoué. Lionel, Anthony, Sakura (Kinomoto) et Tiffanie étaient sur le canapé. Lionel et Anthony culpabilisaient. Sakura et Tiffanie les soutenaient en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi étaient dans la cuisine. Ils étaient affalés sur la table. Les gardiens étaient près de leur maître. Thomas lui, était assis parterre, les bras autour des jambes, le regard perdu. Il aurait dû éviter toutes les épreuves qu'avaient subi SA Mei.

Quand tout le monde vit Sakura (Haruno) descendre les escaliers. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle pour savoir comment allaient Mei.

Sakura Haruno: Elle a re-subi un choc. Tous ses souvenirs ont refait surface, je suppose. Le choc est encore plus violent que celui qu'il y a 4 ans. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il faut qu'on la soutienne, lui parler pendant qu'elle est dans cet état. Elle doit revivre des moments difficiles, ou autre. Elle revit toute sa vie.

Tayler: Merci Sakura.

Sakura Haruno: De rien.

Miyabi: Si elle meurt pour de bon, ce serait le bon…

Thomas qui lui a donné un coup de poing dans le visage: La ferme! C'est à cause de toi que tout cela c'est passé. C'est toi qui mérite de…

Lionel: Calme-toi! Quand Mei se réveillera, se sera à elle de décider. Tayler qui redeviens officiellement le leader du clan, validera ou pas la proposition de Mei. Au cas où la proposition est rejetée, Tayler prendra une décision.

Anthony: De toute façon, la proposition de Mei sera rejetée et Tayler prendra une décision de toute manière.

Thomas: Comment ça rejeté?

Tayler: Ma sœur est tellement gentille qu'elle me demandera de l'épargner. Elle demandera sûrement de la laisser filer. Elle est incapable d'infliger une grosse punition. A moins qu'elle soit très en colère. Ce qui, je tiens à le dire, n'est pas encore arriver.

Naruto: De quoi incapable d'infliger une grosse punition? Elle a fait subir à tous les garçons les pires souffrances de toute la Terre! En passant du psychologique et physique.

Tayler: Les corvées ménagères sont de petite punition. La plus grosse qu'elle a donné et encore, elle n'était pas si en colère que ça, elle a fait subir une multitude de torture qu'elle a concocté et de sa propre invention.

Sasuke: Et comment est sortit cette personne après cette punition?

Miyabi: Il est devenu complètement dingue, parano, et s'excuse devant tout le monde alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

Tayler: Tais-toi! Qui t'as permis de parler?

Miyabi: Tu crois que tu…

Trop tard, Tayler lui lança un sort. Elle était devenue muette. Miyabi s'étrangla à essayer de parler.

Tayler: Ca fait du bien un peu de silence.

Itachi: On va établir de tour pour être avec Mei.

Tayler: C'est moi désigne l'ordre. Lionel, Anthony, Luna, Artémis (voir chapitre 2), moi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Haruno), Itachi et enfin Thomas. Comme Sakura (Kinomoto) et Tiffanie ne la connaisse pas, je ne vois pas la peine qu'elle se voit avant son réveille.

Sakura et Tiffanie: D'accord.

Lionel: Je monte la voir!

Tayler: T'as deux heure pour lui dire tout ce que t'as sur le cœur.

Lionel: Ok.

Lionel monta les escaliers. Il entra dans la chambre. Les volets étaient fermés et quelque rare rayon du soleil pénétrait dans la chambre. Lionel avança jusqu'au lit, pris une chaise et s'assit à côté. Il lui prit la main et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il resta silencieux un moment puis pris la parole.

Lionel: Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais…je voulais te dire que…je…t'aime… Tu m'as toujours soutenu alors que je te rejetais sans arrêt. Depuis cet accident…je n'ai jamais eu le courage de dire que je t'aimais comme une de mes sœurs. Je me souviens après que tu sois sortit de l'hôpital… On était partit jouer…devant un lac près de chez nous…et là…tu m'as sauvé la vie… J'étais tombé dans l'eau et toi tu m'as repêché… Je te dis tout ça car…j'aurai du savoir…oui j'aurai du savoir… que celle qui avait pris t'a place…n'était pas toi… Toi…tu es unique…même elle ne pouvait te remplacer… J'ai été bête de…ne pas avoir sût plus tôt… Excuse-moi…

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle était la seule à avoir déjà vu les larmes couler sur son visage. Il laissa libre court à ses sentiments. Il continua ainsi à lui dire des excuses, ce qui c'est passé durant son absence. Il lui disait qu'il était heureux avec sa Sakura (Kinomoto).

2h plus tard, les larmes de Lionel avait séché et ne laissait pas une trace (grâce à la magie). Anthony entra dans la chambre et pris la place de Lionel. Il se mit dans la même position que Lionel et soupira. Il se redressa légèrement et pris la parole.

Anthony: Lionel te l'a sans doute dit mais…je suis désolé… Je suis impardonnable… J'étais le seul à savoir que quelque chose…était inhabituel…chez ton imposteur… Mais je n'ai rien dit… J'ai refait…la même erreur qu'autrefois… Je t'ai encore laissé…subir…des épreuves…que tu n'aurais pas du subir…si j'étais…intervenu…plus tôt… Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur… Je ne savais même pas ce que l'on ressentait…mais…maintenant je le sais… Je t'aime comme ma petite sœur… (en riant légèrement) Si Tayler m'entendait…il serait en colère… Tu es SA petite sœur adorée… Il n'aime pas te partager… (avec un sourire tendre) Encore une chose… J'ai trouvé le bonheur… J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur… C'est Tiffanie… Tu t'en souviens? Tu l'a vue quand on avait 4 ans… Ca remonte à loin… On était si jeune…

Anthony continua à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant 2h, il la regarda comme un grand frère qui veillait sur sa sœur.

Vint ensuite Luna et Artémis qui voulaient passer en même temps. Etant gardien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger. Même s'il n'avaient pas d'appétit, nos amis devaient manger pour être présentable au réveille de Mei. Tayler laissa Miyabi dans un coin. Il lui avait donné un petit bout de pain et un petit verre d'eau.

Luna et Artémis avaient pris leur forme d'emprunt, c'est-à-dire en chat. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit et posèrent leur tête sous les mains de leur maîtresse.

Luna: Nous sommes désolé…

Artémis: On aurait dû savoir que c'était un imposteur.

Luna: Je vous en pris maîtresse…

Artémis: Revenez à vous…

Luna: Notre rôle est de vous protéger…

Artémis: Nous avons échoué.

Luna: Donnez-nous une autre chance…

Artémis: Nous réussirons cette fois…

Après toutes les excuses, ils s'endormirent, comme autrefois, dans les bras de leur maîtresse. Ca remontait à tellement loin.

Thomas était dans sa chambre à côté de celle de Mei. Il avait tout entendu. Il était dans cette chambre, celle que Mei avait spécialement rangée pour lui. Parfois, avant de dormir, ils se parlaient contre le mur.

Tayler entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Ils concentra un peu d'énergie dans ses mains et transporta les deux gardiens dans le salon. Il s'assit à la même place que Lionel et Anthony. Il prit la main de sa sœur et posa un baiser dessus.

Tayler d'une voix apaisante: Bonjour petite sœur! Ca va? Comment tu te sens? Je suppose que tu m'en veux de m'être fait passé pour mort alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi… J'ai continué à veiller sur toi dans l'ombre. Tu es restée la même toute ces années. Je te vois encore courir derrière moi pour me suivre partout. Je me souviens comme ci s'était hier. Même si nous avons 15 ans d'écart, je me souviens de ta naissance, de tes premiers pas, de tes premières paroles et tout ce qui va avec… Je t'entends encore rire, pleurer, crier, je te vois encore sourire, tout tes gestes pour dire que tu es gênée, sauter, te battre… Tu faisais tout ça pour me faire plaisir.

Tayler continua d'énumérer tout les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu quand ils étaient ensemble. Il continua comme ça pendant 2h.

Naruto prit la place de Tayler et fit comme les autres.

Naruto: C'est la première fois que…j'ai l'occasion de te parler dans ton sommeil. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion non plus de me faire pardonner…

De l'autre côté du mur, Thomas écoutait attentivement.

Naruto: J'étais le plus heureux des garçons quand ont été ensemble. Quand on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On était si bien ensemble. Je sens encore tes lèvres sur les miennes…

Thomas n'en revenait pas, Mei, SA Mei avait eu d'autres aventures alors que lui l'attendait avec impatience.

Thomas en pensant: Après tout, c'est normal… Elle avait perdu la mémoire… Mais…en même temps…ça me fait tellement mal…d'apprendre tout ça… Je me déteste…

Naruto: Quand on avait rompu…j'avais beaucoup souffert… Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça… J'avoue que même après le retour de Sasuke… Je t'aimais encore…et de te voir…aussi heureuse…sans moi…m'avais fait très mal… Notre dispute m'avait anéanti…

Thomas en pensant: Ils ont rompu? Alors que tout allait bien! Pourquoi?

Naruto comme pour répondre à Thomas: Je ne te l'ai pas dit non plus mais…je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble… Je savais que tu pensais encore à lui… Tu prononçais son nom quand tu dormais…et moi à côté…en t'entourant de mes bras…je m'endormais en me disant que tu essayais de retrouver tes souvenirs…

Thomas en pensant: Ils dormaient ensemble? Je ne pensais pas que leur relation était si profonde… Même avec moi, on dormait que rarement ensemble… Tu pensais à qui dans ton sommeil? A moi?

Naruto: Mais…quand j'ai rencontré Aya… Tout a changé… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…et maintenant on est fiancé… Je ne regrette rien de ce qui c'est passé entre nous…mais…je regrette de t'avoir fait tant souffrir lors de notre rupture…

Thomas en pensant: Il n'est plus amoureux de Mei… Je me sens soulagé mais…je suis triste pour lui… Il l'aimait encore quand il a rompu…comme moi… Je l'aimais encore après qu'elle ait rompu avec moi… On a un point en commun… C'est Mei…

Les 2h sont passé rapidement pour Naruto et vint le tour de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Je trouve ça ridicule de parler à quelqu'un qui dort…

Thomas en pensant: Mais pour qui il se prend celui là? C'est ma Mei qui est couché dans ce lit!

Sasuke: Mais…ça me permettra de te dire ce que je n'ai pas oser te dire…

Thomas en pensant: Me dites pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle lui aussi?

Sasuke rougissant un peu: Je…voulais te remercier… C'est toi qui m'as remis sur le droit chemin…et je ne te l'ai jamais dit… C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu sortir de cet enfer…de ma vengeance, de ma soif de pouvoir…

Thomas en pensant: Sur qui elle est tombée Mei? Elle rencontre que des gens bizarre ou quoi? Le dernier…Naruto, je crois, il sait manger que des ramens et lui, il voulait que le pouvoir et la vengeance?

Sasuke: C'est toi aussi qui m'as dit de me déclarer à Sakura…

Thomas en pensant: Sakura? Celle qui a les cheveux rose ou l'autre?

Sasuke: Grâce à toi…j'ai trouvé le bonheur…je voulais te remercier pour ça…et…c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé t'avoir comme belle-sœur…

Thomas en pensant: C'est quoi cette histoire de belle sœur?

Sasuke: Si Itachi n'était pas aussi pervers… Aurais-tu…accepté de l'épouser autrefois?

Thomas en pensant: Quoi? Elle est arrivée à ce stade avec un autre? Ce Itachi, ce n'est pas celui qui a les yeux rouge?

Sasuke: Enfin…je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde… Tu le mérites vraiment…

Thomas en pensant: Elle est sortit avec combien d'homme pendant son amnésie? Je…je suis jaloux…qu'il y ait eu…d'autre que moi…

Sakura entra, embrassa Sasuke puis prit sa place.

Sakura: Merci… C'est toi qui m'as ramené Sasuke… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça… C'est toi aussi qui m'as soutenu lors de son départ… Je crois que… De nous tous…c'est sans doute toi…qui as le plus souffert… Tu ne nous le montrais jamais mais je sais que toi tu cachais ta solitude, ta douleur…

Thomas en pensant: Elle a tant souffert…à cause de…moi?

Sakura en souriant: Tu nous remontais toute le moral… Quand les garçons sont partis s'entraîner… C'est toi qui nous as donné un moral d'acier… Merci… Merci pour tout…

Thomas sourit et en pensant: Je reconnais ma Mei… Toujours à s'occuper des autres avant de penser à elle… Je l'aime tant…

Sakura lassa sa place à Itachi. Il s'installa et prit la même position que la plupart des garçons qui était passé.

Sakura: Ne profites pas de la situation, sinon, tu auras à faire avec moi (elle craque ses doigts) et je frappe encore plus fort qu'elle.

Itachi: Ne t'en fait pas, je ne lui ferai rien. J'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre et…

Sakura en partant: Mouais…Mais fait attention comme même.

Itachi après que Sakura Haruno soit partit: Alors ma petite guerrière? Tu te sens mieux? Je suppose que Sasuke n'a pas tenu sa langue et dit ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas grave… Je…je repense encore…à ce que l'on a vécu ensemble… Quand on a tué ensemble, voyagé un peu ensemble…

Thomas en pensant: Tué? Mei c'est taché les mains de sang? Je me rends compte que…je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que ce que je le croyais… Elle ne me montrait que ce qu'elle voulait me montrer…

Itachi: Je me souviens de notre premier baiser ensemble… Je t'avais bloqué contre un arbre et j'avais les mains un peu baladeuses. (rire) Ensuite, tu m'as envoyé 200 m plus loin…

Thomas en pensant: C'est bien fait pervers! Elle déteste les pervers!

Itachi: Je me souviens de la chaleur qui dégageait de tes lèvres…la douceur, et la passion… J'étais tombé sous ton charme alors que t'avais rien fait pour. (rire) Au lieu de te tuer comme on me l'avait dit…je t'ai embrassé…

Thomas en pensant: T'as voulu la tuer? Mais t'es malade! T'as osé l'embrasser sans sa permission en plus?

Itachi: On est resté combien de temps ensemble? 6 mois? Tu m'as aidé à réintégrer le village et je te serai toujours reconnaissant. Si tu m'avais dit oui à ma demande en mariage… Tu aurais rompu avec moi par la suite ou alors… On aurait fondé une famille?

Thomas surpris en pensant: U-Une famille? Mais elle est trop jeune! Tu n'es vraiment pas net comme mec.

Itachi: Maintenant, mes sentiments pour toi ne sont que ceux d'un frère à sa sœur. En plus, je suis plus vieux que toi de 7 ans. Et puis…je ne l'ai pas dit mais…je suis en ce moment avec Ayame, la fille du chef à Ichiraku. Je crois que c'est encore plus fort que ce que l'on a vécu… Enfin, je te remercie d'avoir refusé ma demande… Tu avais raison… J'ai précipité les choses…

Thomas soulagé en pensant: Ouf… J'ai eu peur… Je suis rassuré maintenant que tout les prétendant de Mei se soit retiré… Je veux retenter ma chance avec elle…

Itachi: Allez! Je te laisse avec ton petit copain!

Itachi sortit de la chambre et Thomas sortit de la sienne pour aller dans la chambre de son amour.

Thomas: Je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès d'avoir écouté les conversations précédentes mais…ça m'a fait plaisir que tu ne m'ais pas oublié… Même amnésique… Tu sais…quand tu m'as quitté… Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même… J'ai continué à m'entraîner pour devenir pro. Tu m'as toujours soutenu pour ça… Et la moindre des choses c'était de continuer après tout ce que tu as fait pour que je réalise mon rêve. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais l'impression que tu ais perdu du temps avec moi à m'entraîner… Tu sais…je viens ici tous les mois pour me remémorer tous nos moment de bonheur et…je voulais que tu saches que je pensais encore à toi… Je ne peux pas…oui…je ne peux pas faire une croix sur notre relation… C'est toi qui m'as fait…découvrir l'amour… Toi, tu débordais d'amour et tu m'as séduit… Je ne sais même pas comment ou plutôt quand je suis amoureux de toi… Je crois que…c'est arrivé petit à petit… Tu étais là… Tu étais et restera mon rayon de soleil… Tu as illuminé ma vie… Je ne te le dirais jamais mais… Je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi dans ma vie… Si tu n'avais pas existé…je crois que…je ne serai jamais devenu comme ça… Même si je te le disais un millions de fois je t'aime! Ca ne suffirait pas…

Soudain, il vit une larme couler de l'œil de Mei.

Thomas avec espoir: Alors tu m'a entendu?

Mei: …

Thomas était si heureux. Il lui parla encore quand il tomba de sommeil. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, la main de Mei dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Le lendemain, tout le monde prit le petit déjeuné dans la cuisine. Thomas se réveilla quand il entendit une voix.

Voix: Tu as bien dormi?

Thomas relava sa tête d'un coup: Mei! Tu t'es réveillé! Tu…

Mei en riant un peu: Hé! Doucement! Aide-moi d'abord à m'asseoir s'il te plaît!

Thomas: D'accord!

Thomas aida Mei à s'asseoir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là, en lui souriant comme-ci, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Mei: Tu as perdu ta langue? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas?

Thomas: J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois ici, en me souriant après ce qui s'est passé…

Mei: On oublie tout ça d'accord, je n'ai pas envi d'y repenser…

Thomas en souriant: D'accord!

Mei en montrant un place à côté d'elle sur le lit: Allez! Viens t'asseoir ici!

Thomas: D'accord!

Mei: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais!

Thomas: Moi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Mei: Tu sais que j'ai tous entendu hier?

Thomas rouge: Ah! Vraiment? Euh…

Mei en souriant: Oui… Ce que tu m'as dit m'a beaucoup touché. Je voudrais que l'on recommence. Tu veux bien?

Thomas: Bien sûr que je veux! Je ne rêve que de ça!

Mei: Alors t'attends quoi pour m'embrasser?

Thomas en s'approchant d'elle: Ton autorisation…

Ils s'embrassèrent comme ci c'était la première fois. Ils redécouvraient la saveur de leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent un toussotement qui provenait de la porte.

Tayler un sourcil plus haut que l'autre: On ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

Mei: Grand frère!

Tayler fière: En personne!

Tayler s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Ensuite vint le tour de tout le monde.

Sakura Haruno: Allez! Tout le monde dehors, je vais l'examiner!

Tout le monde sortit et Sakura examina Mei.

Sakura en l'examinant: Tu sais que l'on était tous inquiet pour toi?

Mei: Je suis désolé pour…

Sakura: Tu as droit à des moments de faiblesse comme tout le monde.

Mei: Oui…

Sakura: Il est mignon ton petit ami. T'as fait comment pour le trouver?

Mei: Je te raconterai tout quand on rentrera à Konoha!

Sakura: Ok! On refera une soirée entre fille.

Mei: A l'enterrement de jeune fille de nos amies et de toi!

Sakura: D'accord! On passera la nuit chez toi!

Mei: Ok.

Mei resta cloué au lit pendant un mois. Miyabi était toujours attaché sur sa chaise. Tayler céda à Mei et consentit à nourrir (un peu) Miyabi. Quand Mei fut rétablit. Elle allait devoir choisir le sort de Miyabi, sa sœur jumelle.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le jardin de la maison. Il y avait des arbres autour pour empêcher les curieux de voir ce qui se passait. Pour éviter que des cries ou autre ne se répande, Tayler mis en place avec Sakura (Kinomoto) une barrière magique.

Tayler: Qu'elle est ta décision Mei? Que devons nous faire de cette chose? (en désignant Miyabi)

Mei: Eh bien on pourrait…

Tayler en la coupant: Refusé! Allez à moi de décider!

Mei avec une goutte derrière la tête: Mais je n'ai encore rien dit!

Tayler: Je sais, mais te connaissant, tu veux la relâcher, pas vrai?

Mei innocemment: Comment tu le sais?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Ils avaient retrouvé leur Mei pour de bon.

Tayler avec une goutte derrière la tête: Disons que c'est une intuition! L'intuition infaillible du grand frère.

Mei admirative: Ouah! T'es trop grand frère! (en cédant) Bon… Allez! Décide pour moi!

Tayler: Enfin tu reconnais ma supériorité intellectuelle!

Mei faussement vexé: De quoi? C'est moi la plus intelligente de nous deux!

Tayler: Ah ouais? Prouve-le!

Mei: Très…

Lionel: Et si on revenait au déchet ici présent?

Miyabi: Déchet toi-même, poubelle!

Lionel avec une veine qui palpite: Répète!

Tayler avec une voix accusateur: Mei!

Mei naïvement: Quoi?

Tayler: Qui t'as permis de lever le sort que j'ai lancé?

Mei en niant les faits: De quoi tu parles?

Tayler en lançant un sort: Bon, je laisse passé!

Tayler avança vers Miyabi encore attaché sur sa chaise entrain de penser à toutes les injures possible.

Tayler avec un air sérieux: Puisque tu es avide de pouvoir et que tu rêves de prendre ma place au sein du clan! Je te condamne à retirer tes pouvoirs, et à te bannir du clan. Tu porteras sur toi le poids de tes actes malsains ainsi que le sceau maudit des bannis.

Mei timidement: Et si…

Tayler sèchement: Je t'ai déjà dit non! (à Miyabi en levant le sort) Tu es prête?

Miyabi: Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout simplement?

Tayler: Ce serait une punition trop douce pour toi!

Miyabi lui cracha à la figure mais Tayler l'évita. Il détacha Miyabi mais l'attacha tout de suite par les bras contre un arbre.

Tayler: Tiens toi prête! Je commence!

Tayler retira le haut ainsi que le pantalon de Miyabi. Elle était en sous-vêtement devant des garçons. Elle pleura de rage. Tayler commença à réciter une incantation et une boule de lumière se former dans ses mains. Une fois l'incantation fini. Des marques apparurent sur le dos. Il y avait une fleur de lotus fané avec sa tige qui descendait du milieu du dos jusqu'aux pieds en s'enroulant autour. Il y avait comme une chaîne autour de la fleur qui descendait mais le long de l'autre jambe en s'enroulant aussi. D'autres chaînes partaient des bras pour finir sur la fleur fané.

Tayler lui remis ses vêtements et la rendit muette, sourde et aveugle. Il la lâcherait dans la rue le soir venu.

Mei: Tu ne crois pas que si on la laisse dans la rue, elle risque de…

Tayler sévère: Ca ne nous concerne plus! Elle ne fait plus partit de notre famille, et surtout de notre clan.

Mei en essayant: Mais la rendre aveugle…

Tayler: C'est pour ne pas qu'elle nous reconnaisse, qu'elle ne nous entende pas et qu'elle nous voit. Elle a subi le sort des trois singes et moi seul peux le lever.

Mei résigné: Comme tu veux…grand frère

Le soir venu, Tayler jeta Miyabi dans la rue. Il prit soin de l'emmener dans un autre pays en se téléportant. Il l'avait emmené au Brésil.

Le lendemain matin, il revenu comme ci de rien n'était. Pendant un mois encore, tout le monde repensaient à cette histoire mais le mirent de côté de leur mémoire par la suite.

Pendant trois mois, Mei profita de la présence de son beau-frère (Lionel), de son cousin (Anthony). Elle fit la connaissance de Sakura (Kinomoto) et de Tiffanie. Tayler aussi profita de la présence de sa sœur car il devait retourner en Chine revoir sa femme (une des sœurs de Lionel) et son fils qui a presque le même âge que sa sœur.

Thomas et Mei filaient le parfait amour. Ce disputant parfois mais se réconcilié rapidement. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Haruno) et Itachi rentrèrent d'abord au village pour préparer leur mariage. Il ne restait plus que Mei et Thomas. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils leur restaient 7 mois ensemble avant que Mei ne retourne au village pour le mariage. Mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

Un matin, Thomas se réveilla avec Mei à ses côtés. Il l'admira. Il la vit se réveiller et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au bout d'un moment.

Thomas: Bonjour!

Mei: Bonjour!

Thomas: Bien dormi?

Mei: Magnifiquement bien et toi?

Thomas: Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Après leur petit dialogue matinal. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Une semaine plus tard, Thomas se comportait bizarrement.

Mei: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Thomas? Ca fait une semaine que tu es bizarre!

Thomas: Je…

Mei: Dit le moi! Tu…

Thomas: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. D'accord! Je te le dis! Mais tu ne m'interromps pas!

Mei: Ok, je t'écoute!

Thomas souffla et prit les mains de Mei: Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on s'est retrouvé mais… Tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux continuer à vivre ma vie auprès de toi. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins auprès de toi. Je veux te sentir près de moi pour toujours. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Je le sais car toutes ces années sans toi à mes côtés étaient invivables. Tu es ma raison d'être dans ce monde. Tu es mon cœur, mon rayon de soleil, mon ange, ma vie. Je t'en pris… (pose un genou par terre et sort un petit écrin rouge, l'ouvre et dévoile une bague) Réfléchit bien! Veux-tu devenir mienne? Veux-tu, toi aussi passer le restant de ta vie à mes côtés?

Mei pleurait, elle était si ému par la déclaration de son petit ami.

Mei: Je…

Thomas: Je ne t'oblige rien. Tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais.

Mei: Bien sûr que je veux passer le restant de mes jour à tes côtés idiot!

Heureux, Thomas passa la bague au doigt de Mei et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils étaient si heureux. Au bout d'une semaine, tout le monde était au courant. Tsunade avait même demandé à Mei de revenir pour célébrer le mariage avec ses amis. Après avoir mis Tayler au courant, il accepta et lui promit de se retrouver à Konoha pour fêter le mariage de sa sœur.

Alors envoyez moi les com!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Avant mariage

Tsunade: Dépêchez-vous! Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine!

Ninja: Oui!

Mei: Vous savez…

Tsunade: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'as choisis ta robe? Tes demoiselles d'honneurs? Tes…

Mei: Oui, oui, oui! Mon frère m'a déjà fait ça la semaine dernière…

Tsunade: Bien! N'oublie pas que ce soir, il y a l'enterrement de jeune fille et…

Mei: Oui, les garçons et les filles sont séparé. Ils ne doivent pas se voir ce soir! Mon frère me l'a dit aussi!

Tsunade: Bien! Où il est?

Mei: Chez moi avec sa femme et son fils.

Tsunade: Dit lui de venir me voir quand il aura le temps.

Mei: D'ac…

Tsunade en voyant un ninja maladroit: Hé toi! Attention avec ça!

Mei: …cord!

Mei partit. Elle n'avait rien à faire et elle ne pouvait pas voir Thomas de toute la semaine. Quelle torture! Enfin bref! Elle se dirigea chez elle où Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Temari l'attendait. Une fois que les filles se sont installées, elles se reposèrent dans leur chambre. Dehors, dans le jardin, on voyait Tayler jouer avec son fils. Sa femme les regardait tendrement. Mei vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Mei: Bonjour!

Shefa: Bonjour Mei!

Mei: Mon grand frère rattrape le temps perdu avec Tayson?

Shefa: Oui! Ils ont beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Mei: Moi aussi, j'ai du temps à rattraper avec lui…mais je le ferai plus tard. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver avant!

Shefa: Oui! Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, où étais-tu?

Mei: Avec l'Hokage! Apparemment, elle ne veut pas que je quitte le village.

Shefa: Mais Thomas lui…

Mei: Ouais… On va s'arranger…

Shefa: Maintenant que tu as fait ta vie ici…

Mei: Il m'est difficile de partir maintenant. Mais, je ne veux pas que Thomas arrête le football. C'est son rêve de devenir le meilleur gardien de but du monde et je le soutiendrais…

Shefa: Mais…

Mei en soupirant: Mais… J'ai fait ma vie ici, je me suis attaché… J'aime être un ninja, je veux continuer à protéger ce village qui m'a si gentiment accueillit.

Shefa: Mais en temps que ninja…

Mei: Oui… Tué d'autre ninja ne m'enchante pas mais si ça peut permettre de protéger ce village…

Shefa: Tu avais une vie ailleurs, la voilà maintenant ici…

Mei: Je sais que Thomas ne veut que mon bonheur. Si je veux rester ici, il le voudra aussi mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrête sa carrière.

Shefa: Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir!

Mei: Oui! (à son frère) Grand frère! L'Hokage veut que tu ailles la voir dès que tu peux!

Tayler: Ok! J'y vais tout de suite! (à son fils) On se revoit ce soir!

Tayson: D'accord papa!

Tayler partit suivit plus tard de Shefa et Tayson qui retournaient à leur appartement. Tayler et l'Hokage devaient parler des préparatifs du mariage. Tout le village s'était impliqué dans ce projet.

Le soir venu, du côté des filles, elles firent leur soirée comme elles l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

Mei: On va parler de quoi?

Ino: Et si on se racontait la déclaration de mariage des garçons?

Sakura: Je suis d'accord!

Temari: Ouais!

Hinata: Oui!

Tenten: Ca me va!

Ino: Qui commence?

Mei, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata et Temari en même temps: Toi!

Ino: Ok! Mais surtout vous ne dites rien! C'était assez bizarre!

Flash back

Ino criant: Non, on met ça ici!

Shino: Non, c'est trop voyant et je ne veux pas de ça ici!

Ino: Pourquoi?

Shino: C'est moche et c'est voyant!

Ino: Comment ça moche? Il y était dans ma chambre!

Shino: Bah je n'en veux pas chez moi! Garde-le dans ta chambre!

Ino: Ce n'est pas chez toi, c'est chez nous!

Shino: Je n'en veut pas comme même!

Ino: Mais il est très joli ce tableau!

Shino: Non, il fait peur! Si on a des enfant plus tard, ils vont pleurer rien qu'en le regardant!

Ino: Qui dit que je vais me marier avec toi plus tard?

Shino: Je le sais!

Ino: Et si je romps avec toi, tu dis quoi?

Shino: Que je veux que tu sois ma femme!

Ino: C'est… Quoi?

Shino: Epouse-moi! Je…

Trop tard, Ino l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche. Il répondit au baiser avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ino lui donna une petite tape sur son torse.

Ino: Idiot! Bien sûr que je veux!

Shino: Je l'avais compris quand tu m'as embrassé.

Ino: Méchant! Tu aurais pu faire une déclaration plus romantique!

Shino: Je… J'avais prévu quelque chose dans ce genre là mais si tu me quittais avant…

Ino: Mais je plaisantais imbécile!

Shino en pensant: Les femmes! Jamais contente!

Fin du flash back

Sakura: C'était direct!

Mei: Je ne savais pas que Shino pouvait perdre son sang froid comme ça!

Ino: C'est parce qu'il est différent avec moi.

Tenten: Vous croyez qu'il y a plus direct?

Temari: Oui!

Hinata: Raconte!

Temari: Alors voilà…

Flash back

Temari en criant: Shikamaru! Fais la vaisselle!

Shikamaru avachit sur le canapé: Pas envi!

Temari en criant: Tu vas la faire!

Shikamaru: T'as qu'à la faire la vaisselle!

Temari criant: Met y du tiens, sinon notre couple ne va pas marcher!

Shikamaru en se mettant devant elle: Il marche très bien comme il est!

Temari en colère: Espèce de macho! Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une feignasse comme toi?

Shikamaru: Je suis beau, intelligent…

Temari: T'as finit ton auto flatterie

Shikamaru: C'est ce qui attire les femmes en général…

Temari les larmes au bord des yeux: Tu veux dire que je suis comme toutes les filles qu'il y a dehors!

Shikamaru: Non, ce n'est pas…

Temari fondit en larmes: Tu n'est qu'un…

Shikamaru en prenant la main de Temari: Tu te fais des idées! (en lui montrant la main qu'il lui avait pris) La preuve, épouse-moi! Regarde ce que je voulais te donner ce soir! Je sais que les filles aiment les trucs romantiques, mais c'est trop fatiguant et puis, comme je voulais te faire plaisir j'avais juste préparé un dîner au chandelle. C'est comme ça que vous aimez les déclarations de mariage, non?

Temari en regardant sa mains: De…mariage?

Shikamaru: Ouais… Je…

Temari: Bien sûr, feignasse que je veux t'épouser!

Shikamaru en pensant: Je comprendrais jamais les filles!

Temari l'embrassa avec fougue. Shikamaru était tellement surpris qu'ils tombèrent sur le canapé. Temari était tellement heureuse qu'elle faillit l'étouffer avec son baiser.

Fin du flash bak

Mei: Eh bah…

Sakura: C'était direct!

Ino: Même Shino l'a dit 2 fois avant que je comprenne ce qui ce passe.

Hinata: Oui, je connais Shino et il aime bien quand on comprend ce qu'il dit. Quitte à le répéter plusieurs fois!

Tenten: Ca me fait penser à la déclaration de Neji…

Flash back

Tenten en colère: J'en ai assez!

Neji: Calme-toi Tenten et assis-toi!

Tenten en s'asseyant: Ne me donnes pas des ordres, toi!

Neji: Oui, Tenten!

Tenten: Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, toi!

Neji: Compris ma chérie!

Tenten: Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Neji: Non, Tenten!

Tenten: Alors rends-toi utiles et fais la vaisselle! J'en ai marre de parler et je suis fatigué!

Neji: Tout ce que tu veux Tenten!

Tenten en posant sa main sur le front de Neji pour vérifier la température: T'es malade?

Neji en enlevant la main: Non, je veux juste te mettre de bonne humeur!

Tenten en lui sautant au coup: Merci mon Neji!

Neji: De rien ma Tenten!

Tenten: Je ne supporte plus ton oncle!

Neji: Moi aussi parfois!

Tenten: Dit!

Neji: Quoi?

Tenten: T'as quoi dans ta poche?

Neji gêné: Euh…

Tenten: Montre!

Neji en se séparant d'elle: Non!

Tenten: Alors c'est une photo d'une autre fille?

Neji: Non, ce n'est pas ça! C'est…

Tenten: Alors?

Neji: Ce soir!

Tenten: Non, tout de suite!

Neji: Mais non, après tu ne vas pas être contente!

Tenten en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer: S'il te plaît!

Neji: Non!

Tenten en s'écartant de lui avec un écrin dans la main: Bon bah, je vérifie par moi-même!

Neji en regardant ses poches: Non, Tenten, ne l'ouvre pas maintenant!

Trop tard Tenten ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une bague à l'intérieur. Elle était magnifique. Elle resta sans bouger pendant un moment. Puis elle dirigea son regard vers Neji.

Tenten: Neji…

Neji: Je voulais te la donner ce soir mais comme tu l'as prises alors…

Tenten ému: C'est… C'est pour moi cette bague?

Neji en prenant l'écrin et pose un genou par terre: Puisque tu l'a vue, je la fais maintenant… (souffle) Tenten, je t'aime! Je sais que notre début de relation était plutôt passable mais tu m'a appris l'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'ai appris à mieux te connaître. Je regrette de t'avoir traité comme une moins que rien autrefois mais…je veux me racheter. Je sais que tu mérites mieux que moi mais… Veux-tu me donner ta main?

Tenten était en larme: Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme, Neji!

Neji passa la bague au doigt de Tenten, se releva et l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Les larmes de joie de Tenten s'étaient mêlées au baiser qui lui donna un petit goût salé.

Fin du flash back

Hinata: Je n'imaginais pas mon cousin comme ça…

Tenten: C'était tellement beau ce qu'il m'avait dit…

Ino: C'est mieux que notre dispute qui a déclenché la déclaration précipitée et un peu brusque.

Temari: Ouais. Et Kiba? Il te l'a demandé comment?

Hinata: Et bien…

Flash back

Kiba: C'était bon Hinata?

Hinata: Oui, je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiné!

Kiba avait préparé le dîner. Il avait demandé de l'aide à sa sœur pour lui donner des recettes. Kiba avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles après avoir passé une journée en amoureux. Après le dîner, Kiba emmena Hinata dans le jardin en prenant soin de lui bander les yeux. Quand il lui retira le bandeau des yeux. Elle put admirer le jardin illuminé de multiples couleurs. Du bleu, du rouge, du vert, etc… Il y avait aussi des bougies de part de d'autre sur le sol. Ce décor donna un air romantique, l'air était doux, calme, apaisante.

Hinata souffla: C'est…magnifique…

Kiba: Pas autant que toi!

Hinata rougit devant le compliment. Kiba prit la main d'Hinata, l'emmena au milieu du décor et posa un genou à terre. Il sortit un petit écrin rouge, l'ouvrit et dévoila une bague.

Kiba: Hinata! Je t'aime plus que tout! Dès que je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu es mon oxygène. Tu fais battre mon cœur à la chamade. Tous ces moments passés auprès de toi étaient des moments de pur bonheur. Chaque instant que j'ai passé auprès de toi, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde près de toi, je les revis en moi, je ressens encore tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je revois encore tous les matins où je me suis réveillé près de toi. S'il te plaît! Je veux continuer à vivre des moments de bonheur comme on l'a fait jusqu'ici. Deviens ma femme! Hinata!

Hinata assimila toutes les paroles que Kiba venait de dire. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues et les regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

Hinata: Oui, je veux devenir ta femme Kiba!

Heureux, Kiba glissa la bague au doigt d'Hinata et l'embrassa tendrement. Un vent souffla légèrement faisant tournoyer les pétales de fleur partout dans le jardin.

Fin du flash back

Mei: C'est encore plus romantique que la déclaration de Thomas!

Ino: Raconte!

Mei: Ca c'est passé comme ça…

Flash back

Mei: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Thomas? Ca fait une semaine que tu es bizarre!

Thomas: Je…

Mei: Dit le moi! Tu…

Thomas: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. D'accord! Je te le dis! Mais tu ne m'interromps pas!

Mei: Ok, je t'écoute!

Thomas souffla et prit les mains de Mei: Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on s'est retrouvé mais… Tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux continuer à vivre ma vie auprès de toi. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins auprès de toi. Je veux te sentir près de moi pour toujours. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Je le sais car toutes ces années sans toi à mes côtés étaient invivables. Tu es ma raison d'être dans ce monde. Tu es mon cœur, mon rayon de soleil, mon ange, ma vie. Je t'en pris… (pose un genou par terre et sort un petit écrin rouge, l'ouvre et dévoile une bague) Réfléchit bien! Veux-tu devenir mienne? Veux-tu toi aussi passer le restant de ta vie à mes côtés?

Mei pleurait, elle était si ému par la déclaration de son petit ami.

Mei: Je…

Thomas: Je ne t'oblige rien. Tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais.

Mei: Bien sûr que je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés idiot!

Heureux, Thomas passa la bague au doigt de Mei et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils étaient si heureux. Au bout d'une semaine, tout le monde était au courant. Tsunade avait même demandé à Mei de revenir pour célébrer le mariage avec ses amis.

Fin du flash back

Temari: Vous en avez de la chance toute les deux!

Sakura: Oui, moi comparé à vous…

Flash back

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: Oui?

Sasuke: Je veux te dire quelque chose!

Sakura: Je t'écoute!

Sasuke glisse une bague au doigt de Sakura: Veux-tu être ma femme?

Sakura: Sasuke je… Bien sûr que je veux!

Sakura lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Sakura: Tu aurais pu faire un effort!

Sasuke: Pff!

Sakura: Tu ne changeras jamais sur ce point là!

Sasuke en pensant: Du moment que tu me frappes pas!

Fin du flash back

Ino: C'est encore plus court que Temari et moi!

Sakura: Oui! Il ne savait soit disant, pas comment le dire…

Aya: Moi aussi c'était court!

Les filles: Racontes!

Aya: Alors voilà!

Flash back

Naruto: Aya!

Aya: Quoi?

Naruto: J'ai perdu la bague que je voulais te donner!

Aya: Quelle bague? Tu voulais me donner une bague!

Naruto: Ouais mais je sais plus où je l'ai mise!

Aya: Pourquoi tu voulais me donner une bague?

Naruto: Pour te demander de m'épouser pardi! Ah mince! Je t'ai tout dit! J'suis un nul!

Aya: Ce n'est pas grave!

Naruto: C'est quoi t'as réponse?

Aya: C'est oui gros bêta!

Fin du flash back

Mei avec une goutte derrière la tête: C'était…

Ino avec une goutte derrière la tête: Ca ne m'étonne pas de Naruto!

Sakura avec une goutte derrière la tête: Toujours aussi…

Temari: Et il avait mise où la bague?

Aya: Sous les cousins du canapé!

Tenten: Il a fait très fort!

Mei: Oui, mais du moment que l'on soit heureuse avec eux, peut importe ce qui arrivera!

Les filles: Ouais!

Du côté des garçons

Kiba: Je m'ennuis les gars!

Naruto: On vient de faire des combats, regardé une cassette interdite au moins de 18 ans, jouer aux cartes…

Sasuke: Raconté nos déclarations, jouer aux jeu vidéo…

Shino: Lu des BD, le journal, rejouer aux cartes…

Neji: Revu la cassette, encore des combats…

Shikamaru: J'ai dormi, on a parlé de nos techniques, des filles…

Thomas: Re-rejouer aux cartes! On devrait faire comme Shikamaru!

Naruto: Quoi?

Shikamaru: Dormir!

Après cette…passionnante discutions, ils allèrent ce coucher. Les garçons ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'intéressant dans la soirée.

Le lendemain, les genins du village de Konoha avaient une mission très très très importante. Empêcher nos couples de se rencontrer pendant toute la semaine. A leur plus grand malheur car ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Du côté des filles

Mei: Allez Hanabi! Laisse-nous voir les garçons, un seul regard!

Hanabi calme: Non!

Hinata: S'il te plaît!

Hanabi toujours calme: Non, c'est non! Même si t'es ma sœur.

Temari en la provocant: Petite peste!

Hanabi en ne se laissant pas faire: C'est toujours non!

Ino: Si tu continues, tu vas le payer!

Hanabi catégorique: La réponse est toujours non!

Tenten en essayant: Ton père va…

Hanabi: Il m'a dit de vous empêcher de les voir!

Mei: Qui a encore des arguments?

Plus personne ne pouvait sortir un argument. Hanabi restait impassible à toutes les suggestions. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Du côté des garçons

Naruto: Allez Konohamaru!

Konohamaru: Non!

Kiba: Je te donne tous ce que tu veux!

Konohamaru: Non!

Thomas: Des leçons de foot!

Konohamaru: Non!

Neji: Des conseils pour draguer les filles!

Konohamaru: Non!

Shikamaru: Des bonbons!

Konohamaru: Non!

Naruto: T'es nul! Pourquoi des bonbons?

Shikamaru: Parce que les enfants adorent les bonbons!

Konohamaru: Je ne suis plus un gosse! Je suis un ninja! Un vrai!

Kiba: On laisse tombé! Il est encore plus têtu qu'Akamaru!

Akamaru: Eh!

Naruto: Bon! Allons manger des ramens!

Sasuke: Tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac!

Naruto: Ce n'est pas vrai! Je pense aussi à Aya!

Kiba: T'es irrécupérable toi!

Naruto: Allez! On va manger!

Thomas: Ouais! On a que ça à faire.

Alors? On s'approche de la fin.

Envoyez-moi des com!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Le mariage

Le jour du mariage, les filles étaient déjà réveillées depuis 6h du matin pour se préparer et être parfaite pour ce jour si important.

Tenten en regardant partout: Où est mon rouge à lèvre?

Sakura en lui tendant un tube: Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était à toi!

Mei: Vous avez vu mes chaussures?

Ino en se maquillant: Ils sont dans cette boite je crois!

Temari en tournant sur elle même: Je suis comment?

Aya: Magnifique!

Mei: Il est quelle heure?

Sakura: Il est…10h! Faut qu'on se dépêche!

Ino: Où est mon voile?

Tenten en lui tendant le voile: Tiens! Il était sur le lit!

Les filles étaient très stressées. Mettre les robes, se coiffer, se réveiller surtout avaient été très difficile pour ces demoiselles.

Les garçons arrivèrent à 10h30. Les mariés Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba et Thomas étaient suivit des témoins Lee, Choji, Itachi, Kankuro, Konohamaru et Kakashi. Il y avait un ruban rouge devant la porte d'entrer. Neji toqua à la porte et vit Hanabi ouvrir la porte légèrement.

Hanabi: C'est pour quoi?

Neji: On vient chercher les filles!

Hanabi: Faut payer pour entrer!

Naruto: Comment ça payer?

Hanabi: C'est très simple, vous payez, vous rentrez!

Sasuke: C'est combien?

Shikamaru: Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans son jeu!

Sasuke: L'Hokage m'a prévenu qu'il fallait donner cette enveloppe rouge pour voir les filles!

Shino: Tu n'aurais pas pu lui donner tout se suite?

Sasuke: Je me demandais ce que c'était.

Hanabi en tendant les mains: Alors?

Sasuke en donnant l'enveloppe: Tiens!

Hanabi prit l'enveloppe et en ferment la porte: Merci!

La porte claqua au nez des garçons. Ils étaient tous surpris. Naruto énervé, frappa à la porte comme un fou.

Naruto en criant: Je vais défoncer cette porte!

Sasuke: Tu ne peux pas, tant que le ruban sera sur la porte, on ne peut pas rentrer.

Naruto: Alors je le coupe!

Kakashi: Tu ne peux pas non plus! Tant qu'Hanabi n'enlève pas le ruban, on ne peut pas rentrer!

Naruto: Qui a imposé ces règles?

Thomas: Le frère de Tayler! Je l'ai entendu parler de ça!

Kankuro: Comment vous allez rentrer alors?

Kiba: Venez, je vais vous expliquer!

Les garçons partirent pendant que les filles observèrent de la fenêtre de l'étage. Elles étaient très surprises par la réaction des garçons.

Mei: Mais…où ils vont?

Aya: Ils ne vont quand même pas nous laisser!

Tenten: Hanabi, pourquoi tu les as pas laissé entrer?

Hanabi: C'est Tayler qui m'a dit de faire ça!

Hinata: Le frère de Mei?

Hanabi: Oui! Il veut voir si les garçons tiennent vraiment à vous!

Temari: Je suis vraiment déçu!

Mei: Moi, j'ai confiance en eux! Ils vont trouver le moyen de rentrer sans déchirer le ruban.

Sakura: Oui, après tous ce qu'on a vécu, ils sont obligés de venir!

Les filles: Oui!

Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient piégés. Toutes les fenêtres et toute les portes avaient un ruban devant.

Kiba: Mince! Elles nous ont eu!

Neji: On a qu'un seul moyen, quitte à se salir pour y aller!

Shino: C'est quoi ton idée?

Shikamaru: Je vois où tu veux en venir!

Naruto: C'est quoi?

Neji: Si on ne peut pas rentrer pas là! On a qu'à créer une entrée!

Lee: Tu veux dire que…

Shikamaru: Kiba! Akamaru! On vous fait confiance!

Kiba: Ne t'en fait pas pour ça!

Kiba et Akamaru firent leur attaque pour creuser sous la maison. Les filles étaient entrain d'attendre dans le salon quand un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Les filles se levèrent et soudain un trou béant se trouvait au milieu du salon. Kiba et Akamaru sortirent suivie des garçons derrière. Une fois sortit, ils enlevèrent la terre qu'ils y avaient sur leur smoking.

Kiba: Enfin sortit!

Thomas: Comment t'as fait pour te perdre.

Kiba: Ce n'est pas de ma faute! On a tourné au lieu de remonter.

Naruto: De l'air!

Mei en leur criant dessus: Vous venez de défoncer mon salon!

Thomas en la prenant dans ses bras: Ne t'en fait pas, on le réparera après!

Hinata: Kiba, tu es tout sale maintenant!

Kiba en la prenant dans ses bras: Ce n'est pas grave! Du moment qu'on est ensemble!

Konohamaru: Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on doit se dépêcher!

Temari: Allons-y feignasse!

Shikamaru: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Temari!

Sakura: Faisons en sorte que Kakashi-sensei soit à l'heure pour une fois!

Tout le monde: Oui!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place du village. En chemin, un ANBU arriva vers eux.

ANBU: Stop!

Naruto: Quoi?

ANBU: Vous devez vous séparer maintenant! Les garçons, on a besoin de vous immédiatement!

Neji: Pourquoi?

ANBU: Ordre de l'Hokage!

Kiba: On vient juste de les retrouver et on doit déjà se séparer?

ANBU: Vous avez eu tout le temps tout à l'heure!

Shino: Et si on refuse?

ANBU: Alors le mariage sera annulé! Vous n'aurez d'ailleurs plus jamais l'occasion de vous revoir!

Thomas: On n'a pas le choix! (embrassant Mei) On se revoit tout à l'heure!

Mei: D'accord!

Naruto en embrassant Aya: Bon bah… A tout à l'heure Aya!

Aya: Reviens vite!

Kiba en embrassant Hinata: A plus tard Hinata!

Hinata: Oui!

ANBU: On n'a pas que ça à faire! Abrégez! Vous devez aller chercher les alliances en plus!

Lee paniqué: On a oublié les alliances!

ANBU: Elles ont été volé alors dépêchez-vous!

Neji: C'est bon! On arrive!

Les garçons embrassèrent les filles une dernière fois avant de partir. Il se dirigeait au côté opposé du centre du village. Les filles durent continuer le chemin sans les garçons. Elles arrivèrent toutes devant Tsunade, Gaara, Tayler et les villageois.

Gaara: Où sont les garçons?

Mei: Un ANBU est venu les chercher pour une affaire importante. Ils ont oublié les alliances qui ont été volé.

Tsunade: On a plus qu'à attendre.

Tayler en pensant: Non seulement ils ont oubliés les alliance mais en plus ils ne sont pas très futé!

Du côté des garçons

ANBU: Continuez! Ma mission est terminée! Les voleurs sont passés par là! (en montrant la forêt devant lui)

Choji: Dépêchons-nous! Je veux arriver à temps pour le buffet!

ANBU en partant: Bonne chance!

Naruto une fois que l'ANBU soit partit: Il nous lâche comme ça!

Les garçons couraient rapidement avec Thomas à la traîne. Il n'était pas habitué comme les ninja à courir aussi vite.

Konohamaru: Dépêche-toi Thomas!

Thomas: Je fais ce que je peux! Je ne suis pas un ninja moi!

Kakashi: Grimpe sur mon dos! On accélèrera l'allure!

Thomas: Ok!

Thomas grimpa sur le dos de Kakashi et ils accélèrent la cadence. Ils rattrapèrent bientôt les voleurs. Thomas descendit du dos de Kakashi.

Kankuro: Rendez-nous les alliances! On est pressé!

Voleur 1: Pas question! Elles valent une petite fortune!

Itachi menaçant: Tout de suite ou on se fâche! Et là, ce n'est pas beau à voir!

Voleur 2: Vous ne nous faites pas peur! Nous nous sommes junin!

Naruto: Et alors?

Sasuke: Nous aussi, nous sommes junin!

Konohamaru: Sauf moi, je suis genin.

Thomas en chuchotant à Sasuke: Sasuke! Moi je suis rien!

Sasuke en chuchotant: Laisse-les croire! Et puis, on ne te laissera pas tomber!

Voleur 1: A l'attaque!

Soudain, une quarantaine de ninja apparurent. Les garçons n'étaient pas très à l'aise dans un smoking pour se battre. Ils enlevèrent leur nœud papillon. Même Thomas! Tous les ninja chargèrent sur nos pauvres héros. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Itachi, Kankuro, Konohamaru et Kakashi se débrouillaient bien mais Thomas avait plus de mal. Il était blessé à plusieurs endroits et au moment ou il devait recevoir le coup de grâce, il ne se passa rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kakashi.

Thomas surpris: Kakashi!

Kakashi: Tu vas bien?

Thomas: Euh…ouais, ça va!

Thomas regarda attentivement autour de lui, les garçons s'étaient débarrassé de tout les ninja ennemis et avait les alliances avec eux. Ils avaient tous au moins une manche déchiré, les bouton de la chemise qui ont sauté, un côté du pantalon déchiré et couvert de terre. Même lui ne faisait pas exception.

Thomas: Vous croyez que les filles vont nous en vouloir?

Shino: Je pense que oui!

Naruto: Maintenant qu'on a récupéré les alliances, on rentre!

Les garçons: Ouais!

Il était déjà 16h, les filles attendaient les garçons avec impatience.

Tayler en les voyant arriver: Ils arrivent!

Les filles se retournèrent d'un coup. Le spectacle était désastreux. Les garçons qui étaient si bien habillé le matin revenaient avec une partie de leurs vêtements déchirés.

Tayler éclata de rire: Comment vous avez fait pour devenir comme ça?

Lee: Problème technique!

Tsunade: Commençons la cérémonie!

Tsunade se mit en place et commença son long discours sur le mariage. Quand vint enfin la question à laquelle ils devaient répondre.

Tsunade: Hinata Hyuga, veux-tu prendre pour époux Kiba Inuzuka ici présent?

Hinata: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Kiba Inuzuka, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyuga ici présente?

Kiba: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Sakura Haruno, veux-tu prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent?

Sakura: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiwa, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Sakura Haruno ici présente?

Sasuke: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Ino Yamanaka, veux-tu prendre pour époux Shino Aburame ici présent?

Ino: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Shino Aburame, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Ino Yamanaka ici présente?

Shino: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Tenten, veux-tu prendre pour époux Neji Hyuga ici présent?

Tenten: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Neji Hyuga, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Tenten ici présente?

Neji: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Aya Shinomori, veux-tu prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent?

Aya: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Aya Shinomori ici présente?

Naruto: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Temari Subaku, veux-tu prendre pour époux Shikamaru Nara ici présent?

Temari: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Shikamaru Nara, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Temari Subaku ici présente?

Shikamaru: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Meimei Lan Li, veux-tu prendre pour époux Thomas Price ici présent?

Mei: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Thomas Price, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Meimei Lan Li ici présente?

Thomas: Oui, je le veux.

Tsunade: Vous pouvez échanger les alliances!

Kakashi: Naruto, c'est toi qui a les alliances!

Naruto en fouillant partout: Je…j'ai un trou dans ma poche! Je les ai plus!

Tsunade: Et comment on va faire sans alliances, idiot?

Tayler: Comme je l'avais prévu, il allait perdre les alliances alors j'ai pris la liberté d'en acheter d'autre.

Tsunade: Parfait! Vous pouvez échanger les alliances!

Naruto: Comment ça, prévu?

Tayler: Je me demande pourquoi on t'a chargé de garder les alliances alors que ton cerveau n'est pas plus grand un petit pois!

Naruto énervé: Quoi! Toi-même! Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas battre Shikamaru question intellectuel!

Shikamaru: Tais-toi Naruto!

Tayler: Sache pour ta gouverne que je détiens la plus grande industrie du monde alors tais-toi! Non seulement je suis beau, athlète, médecin, sportif, je suis aussi homme d'affaire!

Naruto: Je m'en fiche!

Les filles en pensant: Moi qui voulait un mariage de rêve et voilà le travail!

Tayler: Bon, je crois que les filles s'impatiente!

Tsunade: Euh…oui, échangez les alliances!

Tous les jeunes mariés échanger les alliances après cette…euh…petite interruption.

Tsunade: Les garçons, vous pouvez embrasser les mariées!

Les garçons soulevèrent les voiles des filles, prirent leurs mains dans les leurs et les embrassèrent.

Tsunade: Je vous déclare mari et femme!

Tayler: Enfin!

Mei énervé: Grand frère!

Tayler: J'ai rien dis!

Tsunade: Bien, passons au saké! Je veux dire au banquet!

Tout le monde: Elle veut juste se souler!

La fête était le moment le plus attendu pour certain. Choji mangeait pour 4, Tsunade se soulait à vu d'œil, Jiraya matait toutes les filles, Kakashi était plongé dans son livre douteux, Lee rencontra une fille et tomba amoureux, et tout les autres dansaient et mangeaient.

Le soir venu, les jeunes mariés passèrent leurs nuits de noces sans aucun gêneur. Chacun dans leur demeure ou plutôt coin de jardin pour certains.

Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine chez Mei, une atmosphère bizarre y régnait.

Thomas: Tu es sérieuse?

Mei: Très sérieuse! Je pense qu'on aurait du réfléchir à cette question avant de se marier.

Thomas: Alors j'arête le foot et on reste ici!

Mei: Hors de question! Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi!

Thomas: Mais tu ne veux pas quitter le village, et moi je ne veux pas te quitter encore une fois!

Mei: Ecoute! On a jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour réfléchir à une solution!

Thomas: Mais je peux…

Mei: Non, tu n'abandonnera pas le foot…je…je quitterai le village!

Thomas: Tu ne…

Mei: Ne t'en fait pas! Comme tu viens de passer pro, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter là! Et puis, tu as des stages d'entraînement, non?

Thomas: Oui, mais…

Mei: Je reviendrai au village quand tu iras t'entraîner! On fera comme ça!

Thomas: Mais…

Mei: Fin de la conversation!

Thomas: Oui…chérie!

Mei: Bien! Et si on allait se promenais un peu!

Thomas: Oui…chérie!

Après cette petite discussion, ils sortirent prendre l'air. Dehors, ils rencontrèrent les autres couples. Ils allèrent tous ensemble dans le parc.

Sakura: Alors Mei, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu restes ou tu quittes le village?

Mei: Les deux!

Naruto: Comment ça?

Thomas: On a décidé qu'elle viendrait avec moi en Allemagne!

Mei: Et que quand il devra s'absenter, je reviendrai ici!

Sasuke: Et si on a besoin de toi avant?

Mei: J'ai donné un portable à Tsunade, made in Lan Li corporation! Il capte dans tous les réseaux! Avec mon frère on l'a testé avant de lui donner. Comme ça, dès qu'elle a besoin de moi, elle m'appelle et j'arrive!

Shino: Mais chez toi, c'est assez éloigné, non?

Mei: Je peux me téléporter jusqu'ici!

Tout le monde: Ah bon! Tu peux te téléporter?

Mei: Puisque je viens de vous le dire!

Shikamaru: Tu feras quoi là-bas?

Mei: Je commencerai des études de médecine, comme mon frère!

Tenten: De médecine? Pourquoi?

Mei: Je pense que c'est une bonne occasion de mêler les différentes techniques des deux mondes!

Sakura: Si elles sont aussi efficace toute les deux, nous avons une chance d'augmenter le pourcentage de réussite lors des opérations!

Mei: Exact!

Naruto: Moi, je suis content d'avoir quitté l'école et toi tu veux y retourner!

Mei: Chacun ses goûts!

Une semaine plus tard, Mei, Thomas, Tayler et sa famille partirent. Mei et Thomas partirent en Allemagne pendant que Tayler et sa famille partirent en Chine. Les mois passèrent et Thomas s'améliorait de jour en jour grâce à un entraînement vigoureux de Mei. Plus tard, ils découvrirent que Mei était enceinte. Manque de chance, quand ils le surent, Thomas devait partir en stage d'entraînement. Mei devait revenir au village de Konoha.

Le jour du départ de Thomas.

Thomas: Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste?

Mei: Mais oui! J'irai au village, je ne serai pas seul!

Thomas: Oui, mais…

Mei: Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre…

Thomas: Surtout pas, il faut que tu te ménages!

Mei: Je serai à l'abri au village, et puis Tsunade est là en cas de problème! Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard!

Thomas: D'accord, je te téléphone tous les jours, après l'entraînement et…

Mei en l'embrassant: Travail dur, d'accord? Je veux voir tes progrès en rentrant!

Thomas: D'accord! Mais, tu resteras au village! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose lors de ta téléportation.

Mei: D'accord! Tu as gagné! Je resterai au village!

Thomas: Et comment je fais pour te voir?

Mei: On se débrouillera! J'enverrai mon frère!

Thomas en l'embrassant: D'accord! Je dois y aller! Je vais être en retard!

Mei: On se téléphone!

Thomas: Oui!

Thomas partit pour son stage et Mei prépara ses affaires. Elle était déjà à 4 mois de grossesse. Elle se téléporta jusqu'au village et alla voir Tsunade.

Tsunade: Alors comme ça, t'es enceinte!

Mei: Oui!

Tsunade: Félicitation!

Mei: Merci! Je voudrais vous demander une faveur!

Tsunade: Je t'écoute!

Mei: Je voudrais rester ici jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Tsunade: Mais bien sûr que tu peux! Quelle question!

Mei: Merci beaucoup!

Tsunade: Viens me voir à l'hôpital, je t'examinerai une fois par mois.

Mei: D'accord!

Mei quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le restaurant Ichiraku. Elle commanda un bol et quand elle entama le deuxième, elle vit Naruto et ses amis.

Naruto surpris: Mei, depuis quand t'es là?

Mei: Bonjour à toi aussi!

Naruto: Pardon, bonjour!

Mei: je suis là depuis 1heure.

Aya: Tu aurais pu nous prévenir!

Mei: Désolé, je suis partie voir l'Hokage avant!

Sakura: Et ça a duré 1 heure?

Mei: Oui! D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire quelque chose!

Shikamaru: Quoi? T'es enceinte?

Mei surprise: Comment t'as su?

Sasuke: D'abord, tu as un peu grossi!

Mei ironique: Merci! Ca fait plaisir!

Shino: Ensuite, tu ne dis jamais, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire!

Tenten: Quand tu dis ça, c'est…

Neji: Soit c'est une bonne nouvelle!

Kiba: Soit une mauvaise!

Hinata: Puis, tu ne restes jamais plus de 10 minutes dans le bureau de l'Hokage!

Ino: Tu viens toujours nous voir avant d'aller manger ici quand tu arrives!

Lee: Et… mais vous avez tout dit!

Choji: Il fallait être rapide!

Mei: Au fait Lee!

Lee: Quoi?

Mei: Le jour du mariage, j'ai vu que tu étais attiré par une fille!

Lee un peu rouge: Euh…oui, et?

Mei normal: Tu sors avec elle?

Lee rouge: Co…comment tu le sais?

Temari: Quoi? Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit!

Mei: Je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Mei comme ci de rien n'était: Ah bah…désolé d'avoir cassé l'effet de surprise alors!

Ino: Comment elle s'appelle?

Lee: Elle s'appelle Lina! Lina Kumona!

Tenten: Elle est comment?

Lee: Elle est belle, brune, un visage angélique, la peau blanche…

Naruto: Et physiquement, elle est comment?

Aya: Naruto!

Naruto: Désolé ma chérie mais je suis curieux!

Kiba: Elle est bonne ou pas?

Hinata: Kiba!

Kiba: C'est juste pour savoir ma douce!

Lee: elle est plutôt…

Voix: Qui est plutôt?

Lee: Bah, voilà Lina! Lina, voici mes amis. Je te les déjà montré en photo!

Lina: Oui!

Tenten: Elle est plutôt joli, c'est vrai!

Neji: Elle est plutôt…

Tenten regard noir: Tu disais?

Neji peur: Elle est plutôt… Enfin, tu es plus magnifique qu'elle mon amour!

Tenten: C'est mieux!

Mei avec son 5eme bol de nouille: Dites! Vous savez si Itachi est toujours avec Ayame?

Itachi derrière le comptoir: Bien sûr que je suis encore avec elle!

Sasuke: T'es arrivé quand?

Itachi: J'étais derrière entrain de faire les nouilles! En utilisant le sharingan, j'ai décomposé tout les mouvement et j'arrive à les reproduire!

Mei: Drôle d'utilisation du sharingan!

Itachi: Alors comme ça t'es enceinte! Félicitation!

Mei: Merci!

Itachi: Et il arrive quand?

Mei: Dans 5 mois!

Sakura: Tu viendras régulièrement à l'hôpital.

Mei: Oui, l'Hokage m'a prévenu!

Hinata: On va tout savoir avant les garçons sur le développement du bébé!

Sakura: C'est vrai!

Naruto: Et nous?

Mei: Après que je l'aurai dis à Thomas!

Naruto: Ce n'est pas juste!

Tenten: Tu veux un garçon ou une fille?

Mei en réfléchissant: Hum… Les deux, je veux un garçon et un fille, peut importe le premier!

Temari: Si t'as des jumeaux, t'aura les deux d'un coup peut-être!

Mei: Oui, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel!

Itachi: Tiens, je t'offre un bol de nouille pour fêter ça!

Mei: Merci Itachi!

Alors? On se rapproche de la fin! Envoyez-moi vos com!


	18. Chapter 18

Excusez-moi pour cette longue absence mais j'étais à fond dans mon autre fic «Le véritable Itachi Uchiwa» qui est maintenant terminé.

Bon, après ce chapitre, et la fin de cette fic par la même occasion, je continuerai mon autre fic, les ninja à la 2e4 que j'ai un peu laissé.

Au fait, ce chapitre c'est une petite histoire à part pour terminer vu que je n'avais plus rien à raconter. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18: Epilogue

Les mois passèrent et la grossesse de Mei se passa bien. Tayler faisait plusieurs allers-retours pour aller voir sa sœur et emmener son beau-frère. Depuis un certain temps, Thomas venait une fois par semaine pour voir sa femme et son futur bébé. Ils ne connaissent pas le sexe du bébé, ils voulaient avoir la surprise.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'accouchement approchait à grand pas, malheureusement, Thomas ne pouvait pas assister à la naissance. Il avait demandé à ses amis, les ninjas de Konoha, de veiller sur Meimei.

Naruto comme si c'était évident: Bien sûr! Tu me prends pour qui?

Aya: Evidemment, c'est notre amie.

Kiba: Ne t'en fait pas, on va la chouchouter ta femme.

Hinata: Il n'y aura aucun problème.

Sakura: De toute façon c'est moi qui suis chargé de surveiller sa grossesse. Tsunade-sensei va m'aider un peu.

Sasuke: Tu peux partir tranquille.

Neji: On sera tous là pour elle.

Tenten: Quand tu reviendras, tu la verras avec un beau bébé.

Shikamaru: En clair…

Temari: Tu n'as…

Choji: Rien…

Lee: A…

Ino: Craindre.

Thomas: Merci les amis.

Mei: Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

Thomas en embrassant sa femme: Oui, j'ai hâte de voir notre bébé.

12 ans plus tard en Allemagne

Mei en criant: Kayl! Dépêche-toi!

Kayl en craint: Oui, maman! (à son père plus calme) Dit papa, pourquoi maman est si pressée?

Thomas: C'est parce qu'elle veut revoir des amis qu'elle n'a plus revu depuis 12 ans. Comme tu es toujours là, elle n'a pas pu t'emmener avec elle là-bas, c'était trop dangereux. Et comme moi je travaille, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi.

Kayl: Ah…d'accord…

Thomas: Dépêchons-nous, sinon elle va encore crier.

Kayl: Oui.

Une fois que Thomas et Kayl furent devant Mei, elle paraissait très en colère. Ils s'excusèrent puis partirent pour Konoha.

Une fois arrivée à Konoha, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où d'autres personnes attendaient.

Naruto sur un ton de reproche: Vous êtes en retard.

Mei: C'est bon, c'est moins pire que Kakashi. Et moins pire que la dernière fois.

Aya: Oui, tu as battue le record de Kakashi avec 6 mois de retard. (en voyant Mei étonné) C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit. Bon…et si on laissait les enfants entre eux? On irait discuter du bon vieux temps ensemble.

Thomas: Je suis d'accord, et toi?

Mei: Oui. Kayl, soit sage avec les autres enfants. Tu es leur aîné alors n'en profite pas pour leur faire peur.

Kayl: Oui, maman, je suis plus un bébé, j'ai 12 ans.

Mei tristement: Oui, déjà. 12 ans, ça passe vite.

Kayl inquiet: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman?

Mei avec un sourire: Ce n'est rien, va jouer.

Mei regarda Kayl s'éloigner et se dirigea vers les autres parents.

Sakura: Tu n'as pas changé Mei, tu es toujours aussi belle.

Mei: Et toi, tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux.

Les retrouvailles se passaient à merveille. Les enfants s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient tous âgé de 5 à 12 ans. Kayl prenait son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux et se faisait respecter très rapidement.

Revenons du côté des adultes

Sasuke: Tu lui as dit?

Mei: Pas encore.

Thomas surpris: Dire quoi?

Naruto: Tu ne lui as pas dit non plus?

Mei en baissant la tête: Non.

Thomas irrité: Dire quoi?

Naruto sérieux: En tant que 6eme Hokage, je dois te dire que…

Mei: Laisse Naruto, je vais le dire. C'est mon rôle.

Neji: Tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle Kayl aussi?

Mei: Oui, ce sera mieux comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de le redire.

Lee en criant: Kayl! Ta mère veut te dire quelque chose!

Kayl en criant: J'arrive! (aux enfants) Restez sage, ok?

Les enfants très sage: Oui! On sera sage grand frère Kayl.

Kayl courut pour les rejoindre. Une fois qu'il fut devant sa mère, il demanda ce qui se passait.

Mei: Kayl, mon chéri, ce que j'ai à te dire est très difficile.

Kayl inquiet: Maman, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto: Et tu as une bonne intuition petit.

Thomas: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Mei prit une inspiration puis dit: Voilà, lors de l'accouchement, il y a eu un problème. Une personne qui fut contaminé par un virus a touché Kayl par mégarde.

Kayl: Et alors? Je vais très bien.

Thomas: Je ne vois pas le rapport puisqu'il va très bien. Kayl a raison…

Mei: Tsunade et Sakura ont réussit à trouver l'antidote mais…

Sakura en terminant la phrase: Elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner directement.

Thomas: Pourquoi?

Hinata: Kayl risquait de ne pas supporter l'antidote alors Tsunade à réussit à endormir le virus pour quelques années.

Mei: Pour que Kayl reçoive les soins nécessaires, il faut qu'il reste ici pour quelques temps.

Kayl en ayant peur de la réponse: Combien…de temps?

Sakura: Une à deux années, je le crains.

Kayl: Pourquoi?

Mei: Si l'on met tout l'antidote en toi, tu risques de ne pas supporter la douleur. Jusqu'à maintenant, je t'ai aidé à renforcer ton corps mais…tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour supporter une telle douleur.

Kayl: Mais…comment on va faire?

Thomas sur un ton de reproche: Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt? Je suis son père comme même.

Mei: Ce n'est pas le moment.

Kayl: Maman…

Mei: Sakura et Hinata vont s'occuper de ton cas. Tu devras bien les écouter d'accord?

Kayl: Je vais rester tout seul ici?

Sasuke: Tu n'es plus un gamin, ta mère à du te préparer à ça, non?

Naruto: Ne t'en fait pas, tu continueras ton entraînement ici. Mei t'as appris les arts martiaux, non?

Kayl: Oui.

Tenten: Nous sommes les plus forts du village alors tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Mei: Je viendrai souvent te voir.

Naruto: À 12 ans, tu devrais intégrer une équipe de genin.

Mei: Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Après tout, il n'a pas suivit la même formation.

Shino: Tu l'as personnellement entraîné pour ce jour, non?

Mei: Oui.

Neji: Alors il, n'y aura aucun problème.

Kayl: Je vais vivre où?

Mei: Chez Sakura. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Et puis, tu te feras des amis ici. Tu l'ais déjà avec leurs enfants.

Thomas: Mais…tu aurais dû me prévenir.

Mei: Désolé.

Kayl: Maman? Je suis obligé de vivre avec des gens que je ne connais pas?

Sasuke: Tu n'es plus un gamin, j'ai du vivre tout seul à l'âge de 7 ans. Alors que là, toi, tu dois juste vivre chez moi.

Mei: Si les autres le voudront bien, tu pourras passer quelques nuits chez eux. Si Sakura et Sasuke te le permette, bien sûr.

Naruto: Il n'y a pas de problème. Chez moi, ce sera toujours ouvert pour Kayl.

Mei méfiante: C'est bien rangé au moins?

Aya: Ne t'en fait pas, Kira veille bien sur le ménage. Comme je travaille avec Naruto, elle s'occupe de la maison. Nous ne lui avons rien imposé, elle le fait d'elle-même.

Les autres: Nous aussi, il viendra quand il voudra.

Kayl: Et…je viens vivre ici quand?

Mei: Puisque tu es au courant maintenant, tu viendras vivre ici dans une semaine.

Kayl: Déjà?

Sakura: Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on doit te donner le traitement le plus rapidement possible. Plus vite on te le donnera, plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Mei: Tu vas dire au revoir à tes amis et après tu viendras ici.

Kayl: Tu sais maman, je n'ai pas trop d'amis parce que papa est célèbre. Ils n'osent pas trop s'approcher de moi. Sauf les gars de l'équipe.

Thomas: Désolé si…

Kayl: Attend, je veux dire que j'en ai comme même quelque uns.

Mei: Ici, tu n'auras aucun problème. Rien…

Naruto: C'est toi qui le dit, mais c'est ton fils je te signal. Et ici, tout le monde connaît tes exploits.

Mei: Mince! J'avais oublié ce que j'avais fais pour être connu dans ce village. Ca m'est complètement sortie de la tête.

Ses amis: Voilà un truc qui n'a pas changer.

Mei: Quoi?

Kayl: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas changé?

Naruto: Je vais te le dire. Depuis qu'on connaît ta mère, pas une seule fois dans une conversation, elle n'a pas eu un trou de mémoire. A chaque fois c'était,(en imitant Mei) euh…je m'en rappelle plus, ou encore, euh…attendez, je vais m'en rappeler.

Kayl amusé: C'est vrai maman?

Mei en avouant: J'avoue que j'ai encore des problèmes de mémoire, mais je me suis amélioré. Je me souviens des choses très importantes.

Thomas en la taquinant: Quand est mon prochain match?

Mei en réfléchissant: Euh…Attend, tu me l'a dit hier…c'est…dans…15 jours.

Kayl: Mais maman, papa a dit que c'était dans 3 semaines, donc, 21 jours.

Thomas: Heureusement que Kayl n'a pas hérité de ta mémoire.

Tout se mirent à rire. Les enfants qui jouaient dans un coin arrivèrent car ils avaient faim. Mei fit connaissance avec eux. (trop la flemme de trouver un nom pour tout, si j'ai besoin de les nommer, je leur trouverai un nom)

Mei: Kira (enfant de Naruto et Aya, 11 ans) tu t'occuperas bien de Kayl, hein?

Kira: Bien sûr, Mei.

Kayl: Maman, c'est sûr que je rentrerai dans 1 ou 2 ans?

Mei: Oui, Sakura me l'a confirmé. Pourquoi?

Kayl rouge: Euh…pour rien…

Thomas amusé: Tu t'es déjà trouvé une fiancée? T'es un rapide, dis-moi. Je la connais?

Kayl encore plus rouge: Non! C'est juste que…

Mei: Ce n'est pas…euh…attend, je l'ai vu hier…Ni…Nina, c'est ça?

Thomas: Oui, votre supportrice. Elle me rappelle Patty. Toujours a agiter son drapeau.

Kayl: Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Elle…

Thomas en le prenant par les épaules : Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai connu ta mère a peu près à la même époque.

Lee: Si tu veux, je peux lui enseigner le taijutsu. Enfin, approfondir sa technique.

Mei: Je suis d'accord mais…

Kayl en chuchotant à sa mère: Pourquoi il est aussi moche maman? Il a de gros sourcil et il a une coupe affreuse.

Mei à son fils en chuchotant: C'est de naissance, heureusement que sa fille tient de sa mère. Il a essayé de copier son ancien sensei qui est sa réplique exacte, sauf que lui il n'est toujours pas marier.

Kayl surpris et toujours à sa mère: Parce qu'en plus il est marié?

Mei à son fils: Oui. (à Lee) Je te défends de lui donner une combinaison verte et d'essayer de lui faire une coupe en bol.

Lee: Mais…qui te dis que…

Mei: Mon fils n'aura pas la même admiration que toi à ton âge, alors je ne veux pas retrouver mon fils comme toi.

Lee: Je te promets que je ne ferais rien à ton fils. Juste le taijutsu.

Mei: Pas de poids trop lourd.

Lee en répétant: Pas de poids trop lourd.

Mei: Pas de technique interdite.

Lee: Pas de technique interdite.

Mei: Tu ne t'occupes pas de mon fils.

Lee en répétant bêtement: Je ne m'occupe pas de ton fils. (après une certaine réflexion) Eh! Ce n'est pas gentil!

Mei: C'était pour voir si tu écoutais.

Lee boudant: Méchante.

Kayl à Lee: Maman me fais pareil pour mes devoirs.

Mei: Kayl, on va rentrer à la maison maintenant. On reviendra la semaine prochaine.

Kayl: Ca veut dire que j'ai une semaine pour leur dire au revoir.

Mei: Oui, et surtout, dit bien au revoir à Nina.

Kayl rouge: Maman!

Thomas: Bon, on ramènera Kayl la semaine prochaine.

Les enfants triste: Grand frère Kayl, tu pars déjà?

Kayl: Vous en faites pas, je reviens vivre ici la semaine prochaine.

Les enfants: C'est vrai?

Kayl: Ouais, pour 1 ou 2 ans au moins.

Les enfants en sautant de joie: Ouais!

Mei et sa famille rentrèrent chez eux. Kayl commença à préparer ses affaires et se coucha tôt. Mei avait oublié de pourquoi elle était dans la cuisine et Thomas se coucha tôt lui aussi car il avait entraînement le lendemain.

Le lendemain, sur un terrain de foot.

Kayl: Je dois vous dire quelque chose les amis.

Ses amis: Quoi?

Kayl tristement: Je vais aller vivre ailleurs la semaine prochaine.

Ses amis surprit: Quoi?

Nina: Pourquoi? Tu déménages?

Kayl: Non, c'est juste moi. Mes parents vont rester ici. Enfin, ma mère va souvent venir me voir. Je vais aller faire un entraînement spécial.

Nina en ayant peur de la réponse: Pour…combien de temps?

Kayl: 1 ou 2 ans.

Ses amis: Tant que ça?

Kayl: Ouais, je ne reviendrais pas entre temps. Je vais rester là-bas.

Nina: Tu…pendant 2 ans…

Kayl avec un sourire pour pas montrer qu'il est triste: Ouais, enfin, 1 an si tout se passe bien. Je ne sais pas encore précisément. C'est à l'étranger en plus.

Nina: …

Soudain Nina partit en courant. Ses amis savaient pourquoi sauf Kayl.

Kayl incrédule: Mais pourquoi elle est partie? (aussi naïf que sa mère)

Ami 1: Va la rattraper imbécile!

Kayl: Ok, je vais demander pourquoi aussi. (aussi aveugle qu'Olivier dans Olive & Tom)

Kayl partit (enfin) à la poursuite de Nina. Il la rattrapa enfin dans un parc. Quand il la vit, il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Kayl: Pourquoi t'es parti?

Nina: Je…

Kayl: Tu sais, mes parents me l'ont dit qu'hier.

Nina: Oui mais…tu as l'air tellement content de partir…

Kayl en craquant: En fait… Je… Je ne pars pas vraiment pour m'entraîner. Enfin si, mais pour les arts martiaux.

Nina surprise: Ah bon? Alors pourquoi…

Kayl: En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi… (rouge) surtout…toi…

Nina rouge aussi: Moi?

Kayl en cherchant les mots: Oui…en fait…je suis…malade, très malade. Et…je dois suivre un traitement qui devrait durer 1 ou 2 ans.

Nina surprise: Malade? C'est si grave que ça?

Kayl tristement: Ouais, on m'avait endormie le virus mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller alors…on va me donner le traitement. Et si je ne prends pas le traitement alors…oui, se sera très grave. Surtout qu'elle sera contagieuse. Pas pour l'instant mais bientôt. Alors…je n'ai pas envie de te refiler mes microbes.

Nina: Tu…vas beaucoup me manquer…je ne le dirai pas aux autres. Promis.

Kayl: Merci. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je ne pouvais pas mentir. Je…

Nina: Oui?

Kayl: Je tiens beaucoup à toi…

Nina heureuse: Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Dans un élan de courage, Kayl pris Nina dans ses bras qui répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant de se lâcher et de retourner vers leurs amis main dans la main.

Une semaine plus tard, Kayl dit une dernière fois ses au revoir à ses amis, en particulier à Nina qui lui est particulièrement chère à son cœur.

A Konoha, les amis de Mei étaient là pour accueillir Kayl et Mei qui l'accompagnait.

Mei: Bon, nous voilà chez Sasuke, Sakura et Kimy (leur fille de 6 ans).

Kimy en enlaçant les jambes de Kayl: Tu vas vraiment habiter avec mon papa, ma maman et moi?

Kayl en posant sa main sur la tête de Kimy avec un sourire: Oui, c'est vrai.

Mei: Sois sage Kayl, je viendrai te voir tout les week-end pour te faire étudier.

Kayl: Hein?

Mei: Tu ne crois comme même pas que je vais te laisser ici sans que tu ne continues tes études. Ici, ce n'est pas comme en Allemagne, tu arrêtes l'école à 12 ans ici.

Kayl: Donc c'est école le samedi et dimanche.

Mei: C'est ça. Et pendant les vacances, j'étalerai ça sur toute la semaine.

Kayl: D'accord. (après un moment) Maman!

Mei: Oui?

Kayl: J'ai tout dit à Nina.

Mei: D'accord. Bon, j'ai encore du travail. Je vais y aller.

Kayl: Mais maman, tu es mère au foyer.

Mei: Oui, mais puisque je suis ici, je vais aller faire quelques missions. Ca m'a manqué.

Sakura: Je ne sais pas si Naruto à des missions pour toi mais bon. Demande toujours. Il en aura peut-être à ton niveau.

Mei: Oui. Bon, j'y vais, on se revoit se week-end mon chérie.

Mei partit en laissant son fils derrière elle. Elle alla voir Naruto dans son bureau.

Mei: Salut Naruto!

Naruto: Salut!

Mei: Tu t'en sors dans ta fonction d'Hokage?

Naruto: Comment la vieille a supporté toute cette paperasse?

Mei: Au moins, ton bureau est mieux rangé que le sien. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grand.

Naruto: C'est grâce à Aya.

Mei: Mouais. Bon, tu n'as pas une mission pour moi?

Naruto en cherchant dans ses papiers: Attend…Tiens, mission de rang A.

Mei: Ca me va.

Naruto: Alors vas-y.

Mei sortit du bureau et alla accomplir sa mission. Naruto continua à remplir ses papiers à l'aide d'Aya. Sakura installa Kayl dans une chambre, voisine de celle de Kimy.

Quelques mois plus tard, à Konoha.

Kira en essayant d'attraper une chose dans les main de Kayl: Kayl! Rend-moi mon beignet!

Kayl en éloignant le beignet le plus loin possible de Kira: T'en a mangé plein! Si tu continues, tu vas grossir.

Kira: Même pas vrai!

Niko en mangeant le beignet que Kayl avait dans les mains (fils de Ino et Shino, 11 ans): Puisque personne le veut, je le mange.

Kira et Kayl: Eh! C'était le mien!

Niko: Il fallait le manger au lieu de chipoter pour ça.

Voilà une journée normale pour l'équipe 7. Naruto avait donné le même numéro d'équipe pour sa fille. Kayl, Kira et Niko étaient dans la même équipe avec comme sensei, Hinata, pour pouvoir surveiller Kayl e près.

En Allemagne, après un entraînement.

Nina: Mais Mme Price, c'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu l'entraînement. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu à l'heure?

Mei gêné: Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'avais déjà 1h de retard.

Nina: Je vois. Vous avez de drôle de mémoire comme même. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai mis une carte dans un livre, et vous me dites le titre en plus, et vous ne vous souvenez pas de la date d'entraînement.

Mei: Oui, je sais, j'ai ce problème depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Et puis, elle est très importante pour toi la carte. C'est mon fils qui te l'a envoyé.

Nina rouge: Au fait…

Mei en souriant: Kayl va bien, le traitement marche très bien.

Nina soulagé: T'en mieux.

Voilà un jour comme les autre pour Mei et sa mémoire défaillante. Thomas s'entraînait avec son équipe, et ses jours de congé, il les passait à entraîner l'équipe de son fils, même si celui là n'était plus là.

Quelques semaines, dans le bureau de Naruto, Sakura remettait un rapport à Naruto qui le consulta avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Naruto en parcourant le rapport des yeux: Ce n'est pas vrai.

Sakura: Malheureusement si.

Naruto en refermant le rapport: Mei ne va pas être contente.

Sakura: Oui, mais c'est pour son bien. Le virus se développe plus rapidement que prévu.

Naruto: Tu vas lui dire ça. J'ai trop peur d'elle.

Sakura: Et puis quoi encore? C'est toi l'Hokage!

Naruto: C'est toi le médecin.

Sakura en montrant son poing: Naruto?

Naruto en avalant difficilement sa salive: Je lui dirais. (en pensant) Je ne vais pas l'énerver maintenant alors qu'elle ne me frappe plus autant qu'avant.

Le samedi qui venait, Mei vint voir son fils. Au moment où elle alla le voir, Naruto la convoqua dans son bureau.

Naruto: Ce que j'ai à te dire est très difficile.

Mei curieuse: C'est quoi?

Naruto: Malgré le traitement que lui donne Sakura, le virus qui est dans Kayl se développe plus vite que prévu alors…

Mei en l'incitant à continuer: Alors…

Naruto d'une traite: Il va falloir qu'il reste ici plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être 1 ans de plus donc, il restera 2-3 ans ici. Il va falloir aussi l'isoler car il est très instable en ce moment. Il a une poussée de fièvre phénoménale et il commence à délire en criant le nom de Nina. Il est dans une salle spéciale à l'hôpital. (en fermant les yeux et en se protégeant avec ses bras)S'il te plaît ne me frappe pas!

Mei: …

Naruto osant baisser sa garde et ouvrir les yeux: Mei? Ca…Ca va?

Mei les larmes au yeux: Et…t'es sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, hein?

Naruto: Sakura fait tout son possible pour qu'il aille mieux le plus rapidement.

Mei: …

Naruto alla se placer devant elle et l'a pris dans ses bras: T'inquiète pas. Sakura va le guérir. Tu vas voir. Il va s'en sortir parce que c'est ton fils.

Mei pleura dans les bras de Naruto qui était entrain de la réconforter. Après s'être calmé, Mei le remercia puis alla à l'hôpital.

Mei inquiète: Alors?

Sakura très professionnel: J'ai réussit à stabiliser son état. Il devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours.

Mei: Comment se fait-il qu'il ait fait une chute?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas. Au début, il délirait. Il criait: Maman! Papa! Ne me laissait pas! Ensuite c'était: Nina! Attend! Je vais revenir! Attend-moi!

Mei: Pourquoi on le laisserait? Je viens le voir toutes les semaines. Et Nina est tellement folle de lui que jamais elle partirait avec un autre.

Sakura: Peut-être qu'il a besoin de toi en ce moment.

Mei: Alors je vais emménager chez toi. Je ferai quelques missions et j'irai voir Thomas et Nina 1 fois par semaine.

Sakura: Ce sera peut-être mieux oui. Bon, je retourne voir l'état de Kayl. Emménage quand tu veux. Je suis sûr que Sasuke ne dira rien.

Le soir chez les Uchiwa.

Sasuke en criant: Quoi? Toi aussi? Mais ce n'est pas une auberge ici!

Sakura et Mei avec leur regard de la mort: T'as un problème?

Sasuke soudain calmé: Non, aucun problème.

Sakura en sautant au cou de son mari: Merci mon Sasuke chérie!

Sasuke en pensant: Je ne suis pas fou pour me faire frapper par Sakura ET par Mei en même temps.

En Allemagne, Mei était revenue pour donner des nouvelles.

Thomas inquiet: C'est vrai? Mais…

Mei en le rassurant: D'après Sakura, c'est passager. Mais je vais rester au cas où.

Nina: Il reviendra comme prévu, hein?

Mei fermant les yeux un moment puis les rouvre: Oui, mais ce sera plus long. Je reviendrai toute les semaines pour donner des nouvelles, ou j'envoierai des lettres.

Nina tristement: J'ai hâte qu'il guérisse et qu'il revienne ici.

Thomas: Moi aussi.

Mei: Bon, je vais aller veiller sur lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Mei: Allez! Plus vite!

Kayl exténuer en continuant de courir: Maman! On en peu plus!

Mei à Hinata: Tu es trop gentille avec eux Hinata.

Hinata: Je pensais être assez sévère avec eux.

Mei: Bon, encore 10 minutes et je vous laisse vous reposer.

Du côté des genin qui courait

Kira à Kayl: Ta mère est une sorcière.

Kayl: Et encore! Elle est gentille là.

Niko: Alors ça ne doit pas être beau quand elle est en colère.

Kayl: Demandez à vos pères comme elle est ma mère en colère. Et encore, c'était une petite colère.

Voilà un entraînement avec Mei comme sensei. Mei a décidé de reprendre l'entraînement de son fils. En semaine, entraînement ninja, le week-end, entraînement football.

Voilà à présent, 1 an et demi que Kayl était arrivé à Konoha avec sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin à Konoha. Kayl avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

Fille 1: Tiens Kayl, j'ai fait ce chocolat pour toi.

Fille 2: Non, c'est le mien qu'il faut prendre, Kayl.

Fille 3, 4, 5 et 6: Non, le mien!

Kayl: Je suis désolé les filles mais…

Mei en arrivant: Désolé les filles mais mon fils est pris. (en donnant une boîte à Kayl) Tiens, de la part de Nina. Il y a même une lettre à l'intérieur qui t'est destiné. Elle a mis tout son cœur pour te faire ce chocolat.

Kayl: Merci maman.

Mei en partant: Ne mange pas tout d'un coup surtout.

Kayl: Oui maman. (c'est bien Kayl, tu écoutes bien ta mère. Observé les autres, voilà l'enfant modèle qui écoute sa mère)

2 ans et demi après le départ de Kayl pour Konoha. (je sais, je passe très vite mais je vais quand même pas faire une fic sur la vie de Kayl)

Naruto: Reviens quand tu veux.

Sakura: Tu n'auras plus aucun problème de santé maintenant.

Kira: Qui va te remplacer dans notre équipe maintenant?

Hinata: Mais vous être chunin, vous n'êtes plus…

Niko: Peut-être mais sans Kayl maintenant, c'est plus l'équipe 7.

Mei: J'essaierai de le ramener de temps en temps. Il suit les traces de son père. Il veut être un bon gardien de but comme son père.

Kiba comme si c'était évident: Alors Mei, tu fais un autre enfant, celui là tiendra de toi et sera ninja à Konoha.

En Allemagne, toute l'équipe de Kayl attendait sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Thomas et Nina. Ils attendaient tous le retour de Kayl. Ils étaient tous impatient de le revoir.

Au loin, on voyait deux silhouettes se dessiner qui se rapprochait lentement du terrain. Tous reconnurent aussitôt Kayl et Mei. Une fois qu'ils furent devant eux, les garçons de l'équipe se jetèrent sur Kayl. Thomas prit sa femme dans ses bras et Nina attendait son tour.

Thomas: Alors?

Mei: Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Après les retrouvailles entre garçons, Kayl se sépara du groupe et avança vers Nina qui était en retrait. Il était à présent en face d'elle.

Kayl: Nina…

Nina les larmes au yeux: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

Kayl en souriant et en ouvrant ses bras: Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué.

Ne résistant pas, Nina se jeta dans les bras de Kayl qui se referma aussitôt autour d'elle. Ils profitèrent chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

Kayl en murmurant dans l'oreille de Nina: Je t'aime!

Nina heureuse: Moi aussi, je t'aime Kayl!

Fin du chapitre et fin de la fic aussi. C'est ainsi que ce termine _«Quand deux destins sont inversés»_. Cette petite histoire est complètement à part avec le reste de la fic mais bon, j'ai remarqué que pour le chapitre précédent, j'avais mis à suivre et je n'avais aucune idée. Donc, j'ai fait cette histoire pour pouvoir terminé la fic et ne pas vous avoir fait espéré une suite toute votre vie.


End file.
